Uchiha
by DeeValerya
Summary: Chapter 10 Update! WARNING : LEMON. Ini adalah kesempatannya untuk membangun lagi clannya yang sudah hancur. Namun, dengan Ino? Gadis cerewet dan keras kepala itu? Ia tidak pernah membayangkannya. hidup crackpair :D
1. News

**Disclaimer : Naruto adalah hak milik dari om Masashi Kishimoto, Fiction ini murni milik saya *LOL*, Apabila diketemukan kesamaan jalan cerita … percayalah bahwa itu murni ketidak sengajaan dari saya.**

**WARNING! Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lain nya, Crack Pairs.**

**I get shocked about the canon "things", Since I'm NaruIno and SasuIno Shipper, tapi memang sudah bisa dipastikan sih pendamping Naru kalau ga Sakura ya Hinata =_= Well it's not like that i hate Sai but I can help my self for being so heartbroken, LOL :D, btw Congrats Sai, Ino and Inojin . . .turut bahagia untuk keluarga kecil kalian, tapi ijinkan aku untuk tetap melambungkan fantasi ku tentang NaruIno dan SasuIno. Merdeka! **

**ENJOY ^^**

**#VALE#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>UCHIHA<strong>

Lenguhan seorang gadis terdengar nyaring, ia mencoba menahan hasrat nya untuk tidak membuka mulut nya sedikit pun, namun gagal karena rupa nya sang pemuda dengan penuh paksaan dan nafsu yang mendekati puncak nya itu tak membiarkan gadis itu untuk menikmati puncak nya yang entah sudah ke berapa kali nya.

Air mata nya mengalir sejurus dengan tatapan nya yang menatap pemuda di hadapan nya iba, iba? Ya! Iba! Pemuda ini bahkan telah merenggut semua dari nya, namun mengapa ia benar-benar merasa iba pada nya?

"Argght!"

Tubuh nya lunglai terjatuh begitu saja setelah sang pemuda menyudahi proses penyatuan mereka.

Tidak! Bukan seperti ini yang selama ini ia inginkan.

Menikah! Itu yang ia inginkan, melakukan hal yang baru saja ia lakukan nanti setelah menikah dan di tempat yang seharus nya menjadi tempat dia dan suami nya melakukan penyatuan itu untuk pertama kalinya.

Bukan di tempat seperti ini! Tubuh mungil nya terasa sakit, rasa dingin menelusup hingga ke dalam tulang nya, namun tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang membuncah di dada nya.

"Pakai pakaian mu!" Perintah pemuda itu, ia sendiri kini telah memunguti pakaian nya yang sempat berceceran tadi.

Ia mengangguk! Lemah!

_Tidak! Kenapa aku lemah sekali jika berhadapan dengan nya? Ini bukan diriku! Tidak ini salah! _, batin nya.

"Tak pernah berfikir bahwa kau akan melakukan nya di dalam gua? Bukan begitu?" sindir sang pemuda pada gadis itu . "Ingat! Kau yang memaksaku!" Ucap nya yang semakin membuat gadis itu merasa sangat di pojok kan.

Ia diam.

"Kenapa diam? Ingat Yamanaka! Kau yang menawarkan dirimu untuk membangun lagi _clan_ ku, bukan? lalu sebutan apa yang pantas untuk seseorang yang menawarkan diri nya pada seorang pria untuk menyentuh nya?"

"Cukup Sasuke! Cukuuup!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cukup Sasuke! Cukuuup!"

Teriak nya.

"Ino! Inoo! Banguun!" Surai rambut berwarna merah muda itu mengguncang tubuh ringkih sahabat nya.

_Aquamarine_ nya terbuka, ia merasakan pusing yang teramat sangat bersarang di kepala nya hingga ia mencoba untuk menutup mata nya kembali namun rasa itu tidak kunjung hilang.

"Syukurlah kau akhir nya sadar, _Pig_!" seulas senyum menghiasi wajah cantik gadis Haruno itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku, _forehead_?" ia membuka mata_ aquamarine_ nya lagi, kali ini rasa pusing nya telah hilang, ia mencoba untuk mendudukan tubuh nya.

"Pelan-pelan, _Pig_! Kau baru sadar!" gerutu nya, namun dengan lembut ia membantu sahabat nya untuk duduk, menempatkan beberapa bantal di balik punggung nya agar sang sahabat nyaman untuk bersandar. "Kau pingsan, 3 hari! Dan syukurlah kau sadar, Ino! Sasuke yang membawa mu ke sini! Apa yang terjadi pada misi kalian?"

"Sasuke? Membawaku ke mari?! Aku benar-benar tidak mengingat apa yang telah terjadi sebelum nya, _forehead_!"

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa Ino! Tak masalah jika kau tidak mengingat nya! Yang terpenting sekarang kau sudah sadar! Kau harus segera sembuh!" imbuh nya.

_Sasuke? Apa dia benar-benar membawaku ke sini? _

Yang ia ingat hanyalah saat-saat penyatuan mereka.

_(Kau yang menginginkanku, Yamanaka!)_

_(Aku tak akan mundur)_

_(Apa sesakit itu? Tapi kau yang datang padaku)_

_(Kau tidak pantas untuk jadi ibu dari anak-anak ku)_

"Sakura!"

Ino memeluk sahabat nya erat-erat, kata-kata itu masih terdengar nyaring bahkan di ingatan nya sekalipun.

"Kau kenapa Ino? Apa ada yang kau rasakan? Dimana yang sakit? Tunggu aku akan panggil Tsunade-sama! Beliau ada di ruangan ku sekarang!"

Tanpa seizin Ino, karena kepanikan nya Sakura melepaskan pelukan ino pada diri nya dan berlari untuk menemui mantan Hokage sekaligus guru nya itu.

_Hatiku yang sakit Sakura . . ._

Semua berjalan seperti biasa, sudah genap 2 bulan sejak peristiwa itu dan kehidupan ino kembali normal.

Jika tidak ada misi maka ia akan menyibukkan diri di toko bunga milik keluarga nya, membantu sang ibu untuk merangkai bunga pesanan para pelanggan toko bunga yang mulai berkembang pasca perang beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Sama hal nya dengan Yamanaka Flower Shop, Konoha telah menjelma menjadi negeri yang paling di segani di bawah kepemimpinan Naruto. Sebuah kemajuan pesat bukan? dan kembali nya Sasuke ke Konoha menambah kebahagiaan mereka.

Setidak nya kebahagian untuk Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi dan Ino . . .

"huhh~"

Entah sudah berapa kali gadis Yamanaka itu meghela nafas nya panjang.

Ia tidak sepenuh nya melupakan peristiwa itu dan tidak juga berusaha mengingat nya kembali, ia hanya mencoba semampu nya untuk tetap membiarkan fikiran nya tenang.

"Ino!" Sapa gadis hyuuga pada Ino yang terlihat sedang memegang bunga mawar di tangan nya. Ia terkejut, terlihat bagaimana ekspresi nya yang langsung menjatuhkan bunga itu.

"Apa aku mengagetkan mu Ino?" gadis itu tersenyum, "Maafkan aku! Tapi kau harus segera ke Hokage Tower, Naruto-sama dan Tsunade-sama ingin menemui mu segera".

"huh?"

"Aku baru saja pulang dari misi dan membawa laporan ku, Hokage-sama memerintahkan ku untuk memanggil mu saat perjalanan pulang, jadi jika kau mengaitkan nya dengan kedekatan ku atau hubungan ku dengan Hokage-sama maka kau salah besar Ino!" Hinata terkekeh.

Selama ini Ino selalu memaksa nya untuk menceritakan pada nya tentang apa hubungan nya dengan Naruto namun Hinata sukses mengelak, karena memang benar-benar tidak ada apa-apa diantara mereka. Sungguh. "Sebaik nya kau segera ke sana, ku rasa mereka akan membahas masalah serius dengan mu, Ino-chan!"

Ino mengangguk "Baiklah hinata! Terima kasih!"

_Hokage dan Tsunade-sama ingin bertemu dengan ku? Tidak biasa nya seperti ini, jika ada misi pun Naruto akan mengirimkan salah satu pengawal nya. Apa ada hubungan nya dengan . . ._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanya memerlukan beberapa menit saja untuk Ino sampai ke Hokage Tower. "Oi Ino!" sapa Shikamaru malas pada rekan setim nya, atau mantan? Entahlah yang pasti karena kecerdikan nya itu ia sekarang menjadi Penasehat Hokage.

"Shika! Aku akan bicara pada mu nanti! Sekarang aku harus menemui Tsunade-sama dan Hokage-sama!"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi gadis pirang itu berlari menuju ruangan Naruto.

"Ino-chan . . .! Selamat Siang!" sapa Naruto ramah.

Ino berani bersumpah pemuda ini benar-benar tampan dan lebih dewasa dari diri nya beberapa tahun lalu, otot di perut nya yang mulai terbentuk, tinggi yang melebihi tinggi tubuh nya, bahkan senyuman nya lebih manis dari Naruto yang sebelum nya.

_Apa yang aku pikirkan?_

"Selamat siang, Hokage-sama! Aku mendengar dari Hinata bahwa anda ingin bertemu dengan ku? Begitupun juga dengan Tsunade-sama?"

Ino nampak berhati-hati, memandang sekeliling nya, terutama Lady Tsunade yang kini menutup wajah nya dengan kedua tangan nya.

…

"Sudah berapa lama kau telat datang bulan, Ino?" selidik Tsunade pada salah satu murid kesayangan nya itu. Sorot mata nya intens menatap sang gadis Yamanaka yang lagi-lagi entah sudah ke berapa kali nya ia menghela nafas nya panjang." Aku bertanya sebagai guru mu, bukan sebagai tetua di sini Ino! Jawab!"

Ia tidak menjawab.

"Ino!" kali ini ia meninggikan suara nya, dengan maksud agar murid sekaligus putri sahabat nya itu dapat mendengar nya. Namun, nihil! Gadis cantik itu hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong nya menatap jendela yang berada di sisi kanan nya.

"Lakukan tes lagi, _Sensei_!" ia mengalihkan pandangan nya pada wanita berambut pirang di hadapan nya, "Hasil nya pasti salah!".

"Tidak ada yang perlu di tes lagi, Ino! Sudah dua kali aku memeriksa sample urine mu dan kedua nya menyatakan hasil yang sama! Aku memeriksa _chakra_ mu tepat sesudah kau menjalankan misi beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat kau pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri mu selama 3 hari! Apa kau ingat? _Damn It _Ino! katakan pada ku yang sebenar nya!"

Dengan pernyataan seperti itu, Ino tak dapat lagi menahan air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan mati-matian untuk tidak keluar.

Buliran cairan bening turun dari kedua _aquamarine_ nya.

"Ino?" kali ini wanita setengah baya itu yang menghela nafas nya panjang, "Siapa pria itu?"

Hanya terdengar tangis sang gadis Yamanaka.

"_Baa-chan_! Tahan dirimu!" mau tak mau Naruto yang sejak tadi membiarkan kedua nya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini akhir nya harus turun tangan juga. "Ino-chan! Jangan paksa dirimu untuk menjawab nya jika kau belum siap!"

"Shikamaru?"

…

"Sai?"

"Demi Tuhan, _Sensei_! Bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran bahwa aku akan memberikan apa yang ku miliki pada sahabat ku itu, dan Sai? Ayolah …!"

Protes putri Inoichi itu, nampak nya ke-bawel-an gadis ini telah kembali, jemari lentik nya menghapus bulir-bulir sisa air mata pada pipi nya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin menggugurkan nya! Bukan kah ini aman? Usia janin ini masih 2 bulan! Bantu aku _Sensei_!" pinta nya memelas.

"_Baka_! Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu Yamanaka? Siapa yang menyuruh mu tidur dengan pemuda yang aku tidak tau siapa itu kemudian kau hamil dan kau ingin menggugurkan nya begitu saja! ha? Ibu macam apa kau ini?"

_Bagaimana dengan Otou-san jika mengetahui hal ini, apalagi tau siapa ayah dari bayi ini_!

"Kau berani berbuat bukan? kau juga harus mempertanggung jawab kan semua perbuatan mu itu! Beri tau ayah dari bayi mu itu! Lagi pula jika kau ingin menggugurkan nya banyak prosedur yang harus kau lewati, termasuk izin dari ayah bayi itu, juga wali mu dalam hal ini _otou-san_ mu!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa memberitahu nya?" ucap nya lirih.

"Siapa pemuda itu Ino?"

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Uchiha Sasuke, mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut Ino, Tsunade seketika memijit kening nya lagi dengan kedua tangan nya, ia tak habis fikir kepada murid nya ini! Dari sekian banyak pemuda keren di negeri ini, kenapa harus Uchiha Sasuke?

Naruto terdiam, hendak mencerna informasi yang sedari tadi ia dengar.

"_**Sasuke, Ino, Sasuke, Ino . . .!" **_

Naruto menghela nafas nya, "Aku akan memberi tahu nya, Ino-chan! Jika kau mengijinkan ku, tentu saja!"

"Tidak! Hokage-sama! Aku akan mengurus semua nya sendiri, akan ku pastikan jika Hokage-sama dan Tsunade-sama tidak akan terlibat lebih jauh lagi ke dalam masalah yang telah ku perbuat!"

Gadis Yamanaka itu bangkit dari tempat nya duduk, membungkukkan badan nya dan segera pergi dari ruangan itu.

_Aku mengkhawatirkanmu . . ._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak! Ino bukan gadis lemah! Dia tidak akan menangis hanya karena hal ini.

Kenyataan bahwa ia tengah mengandung seorang Uchiha di perut nya membuat nya sedikit memperpelan langkah kaki nya.

Tapi . . .

Apakah ia akan tetap mempertahankan bayi ini, mengingat bagaimana sang Uchiha dewasa menolak diri nya.

Ino mengerang frustasi.

Ia tau ini cinta sepihak, sama seperti dulu. Hanya dia.

Salahnya! Yang dengan bodoh nya menawarkan diri nya waktu itu, apa dia begitu rendah?

Seorang Yamanaka tidak pernah di didik seperti itu, namun dia telah di butakan dengan rasa iba pada Cinta masa lalu nya.

Ia menginginkan nya! Sangat menginginkan Ayah dari bayi nya.

_Sasuke . . ._

Ino mengetuk pintu itu pelan,

Tak ada jawaban.

…

_Cklek . . ._

Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut melihat sosok di depan nya, namun tak menunjukan nya, memasang wajah stoic pada raut rupawan nya.

"Kau?"

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Jujur saja ia merasa bingung namun tetap menggeser posisi tubuh nya agar sang Yamanaka dapat memasuki kediaman baru nya, kemudian menutup pintu nya kembali.

Ino berusaha mengatur emosi nya, duduk di sofa senyaman mungkin.

"Jadi? Ada perlu apa kau kesini?"

Ucap sang pemuda dingin, mata nya intens menatap tajam gadis Yamanaka, "Yamanaka!"

"Sasuke . . .!"

"Oh aku tau! Kau perlu memuaskan diri mu bukan?"

Tanpa bisa menjelaskan maksud kedatangan nya kemari tiba-tiba saja pemuda Uchiha itu menarik kesimpulan nya sendiri, Ia mendekat ke tempat dimana Ino berada sekarang.

"Bukan kah ini yang kau inginkan, Ino?"

Sasuke mengenggam tangan Ino erat, menarik nya dalam sebuah pelukan yang kasar kemudian mencium inchi tiap inchi wajah cantik puteri Inoichi itu.

Lagi, ia menyerahkan diri nya begitu saja pada pemuda ini. Ia tau bahwa semua ini salah, Namun sensasi ini, perasaan ini …

_Maafkan aku Kami-sama . . ._

Memaksa larut dalam ciuman kasar nya pada bibir plum Ino, . . .

Dan turun ke leher, membuat gadis nya meracau tidak jelas.

"_See_! Kau menikmati setiap perlakuan ku pada mu! Tak peduli aku memperlakukan mu sekasar apapun itu!"

"Sa . . . sasuke!"

Ia tercekat, tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi, sesak . . .

_Ibu . . ._

Jari-jemari lembut membelai paha gadis bunga itu, hingga memasukkan satu persatu jari nya pada tempat terlarang itu.

Ino mengerang frustasi, perasaan nikmat, dan pahit bergantian menyambangi nya.

Akal sehat nya benar-benar tidak bekerja . . .

"Lepaskan aku Sasu . . . keeee~!"

Ia mendorong tubuh pemuda itu sekuat tenaga.

"Aku kesini bukan untuk hal serendah itu!" Ia meninggikan suara nya, tangan nya meraba-raba sisi kiri nya, ia ingat betul telah membawa kertas itu.

"Ini!"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku mau kau menandatangani nya! Setelah itu . . . aku berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi!"

Ino bangun dari posisi duduk nya, merapikan diri nya yang terlihat berantakan.

"Temui aku begitu kau telah menyetujui nya!"

Tanpa memandang sang tuan rumah yang hanya duduk tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi tertentu itu, ia berlari keluar dari kediaman Uchiha. Hati nya benar-benar terasa perih.

Andai ia tidak pernah memelihara perasaan itu, andai saja ia tidak mendatangi dan memanfaatkan misi untuk mendekati nya . . .

_Apa kau bisa menahan rasa cinta itu? Sekalipun perasaan itu akan memberikan kepahitan untuk mu? Aku hanya tidak rela jika ia dimiliki oleh orang lain . . . aku telah di butakan oleh perasaan ku padamu Sasuke. Bodoh nya aku yang hanya berpikir pendek, kau tak akan pernah bisa mencintaiku! Aku tau itu . . . _ _aku tau dimana posisiku._

**SASUKE PLACE**

Pemuda itu memicingkan mata nya, di tangan nya kini terdapat sebuah amplop berwarna coklat, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi ia membuka nya dan membaca apa yang ada di dalam nya.

…

…

…

Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat,

Ia menggeram frustasi, Ia marah, dan tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Surat kuasa untuk melakukan aborsi?

Apa ia harus menanda tangani nya? Sementara ini adalah kesempatan nya untuk membangun lagi _clan _nya yang sudah hancur?.

Namun, dengan Ino? Gadis cerewet dan keras kepala itu? Ia tidak pernah membayangkan nya.

Memejam kan mata nya sejenak dengan menggenggam kertas itu ia lelap tertidur . . .

**=U=**

"_Ibu . . . aku mau itu!"_

"_Tanya ayah mu sayang …!"_

Ino membuang muka nya memandang pemandangan seperti itu di sepanjang perjalanan nya menuju Makam.

Ia hanya iri melihat keluarga itu, Ayah, Ibu dan seorang anak. Mereka terlihat bahagia, hangat!

Sementara dia …

Di persimpangan antara mempertahan kan atau membuang nya.

Ia hanya ingin menumpahkan segala rasa sakit nya di makam Sensei kesayangan nya.

Menangis dan menunjukkan sisi lemah seorang Yamanaka.

"Ino . . .!"

_Suara itu . . ._

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

**Well, Read and Review Needed :D . . . fict saya memang jauh dari kata sempurna, saya juga tak bisa membuat fict dengan konflik, dan terkesan sederhana, yah … tapi Demi meramaikan fiction dengan Main chara Ino maka saya membuat nya.**

**Flame dipersilahakan namun memakai kata-kata yang sopan.**

**Ini hanya sebuah fiction, pasti menyimpang jauh dari versi canon nya :D.**

**Hidup CRAICK PAIR :D**

**Terima Kasih … ****  
><strong>

**#VALE#**


	2. Anger & Decision

**Disclaimer : Naruto kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lain nya.

**Thanks a lot** untuk para reviewer dan yang telah fave&follow fict ini : _zielavienaz96, Annie-senpai (thanks udah dengerin curhat aku hahaha),Secretly , khamyauchiha23, Runa BluGreeYama,INOcent Cassiopeia, Kaname, Gea, Gandhari, Yama, Guest, xoxo, Amay & Pembaca Fanfict._

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : Anger &amp; Decision<strong>

"_Ibu . . . aku mau itu!"_

"_Tanya ayah mu sayang …!"_

Ino membuang muka nya memandang pemandangan seperti itu di sepanjang perjalanan nya menuju Makam.

Ia hanya iri melihat keluarga itu, Ayah, Ibu dan seorang anak. Mereka terlihat bahagia, hangat!

Sementara dia …

Di persimpangan antara mempertahan kan atau membuang nya.

Ia hanya ingin menumpahkan segala rasa sakit nya di makam _Sensei_ kesayangan nya.

Menangis dan menunjukkan sisi lemah seorang Yamanaka.

"Ino . . .!"

_Suara itu . . ._

Sosok itu berjalan mendekat ke tempat dimana Ino sedang memanjat kan doa untuk mendiang guru nya. Duduk tepat di belakang sang gadis bunga, ia turut menundukan kepala nya.

. . .

"_Sensei _. . .!"

Suara itu terdengar serak, tanda bahwa ia telah banyak menangis. Kini dengan jelas pria itu melihat bagaimana sisa-sisa buliran air mata masih menghiasi _Aquamarine_ nya.

"Asuma tidak akan suka melihat murid kesayangan nya menangis seperti ini!" imbuh nya, mata nya terlihat menyipit, entah sedang tersenyum atau apa, Ino tak tau dengan pasti karena terhalang oleh masker di wajah Kakashi-_sensei_. Kakashi-_sensei_? Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Apa Hokage-_sama_ sudah memberitahu kabar tentang kehamilan nya?.

Ino menghela nafas panjang, "Apa yang _Sensei_ lakukan di sini?"

"Aku mengunjungi makam teman ku, tentu saja! dan kau sendiri?" Kakashi masih terlihat menyipit kan mata nya. Tangan kanan nya menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Ino.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku –"

"Mengunjungi makam guru mu?! Tentu saja Ino-_chan_! Tapi dengan kondisi seperti ini, aku tidak yakin bahwa kau hanya mengunjungi Asuma!"

_Ya! Kakashi-sensei memang benar! Aku memang tidak baik-baik saja! apa Sensei ke sini hanya untuk mentertawakan ku? Memperolok ku?_

Ino hanya terdiam, jemari lentik nya membelai lembut batu nisan sang _sensei_ tanpa memperhatikan sosok yang duduk di samping nya.

"Apa sesuatu telah terjadi?" Kakashi angkat bicara. Pria itu benar-benar tidak suka di acuh kan seperti ini.

Ino menggeleng lemah.

"Ino-_chan_! Kau bisa menceritakan apapun masalah mu padaku! Aku sudah menganggap tim kalian seperti tim ku sendiri, sama seperti Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke dan Sai!"

_Sakura? _

**Deghh!**

Mendengar satu nama ini membuat jantung nya seakan berhenti sesaat, Sakura! Bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan semua ini pada Sakura?

Sakura, aku telah melakukan hal itu dengan Sasuke dan sekarang aku sedang mengandung anak nya! Oh tidaaak!

Sakura, maafkan aku! Aku tak bermaksud untuk melakukan ini padamu!

Tidakkkkk! Ia benar-benar tidak mampu untuk menghadapi sahabat nya itu. Masalah _rivalitas_ di masa lalu masih membuat hubungan mereka renggang.

Rasa nya ia tak mampu untuk berhadapan dengan Sakura, Ayah dan Ibu nya juga Sasuke!

Lagi, air mata nya turun membasahi pipi tirus nya. Ini bukan diri nya! Ia bukan sosok gadis lemah!

"Kau menangis?" suara berat Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan putri tunggal Inoichi itu.

"_Sensei_ …! Aku harus menggugurkan bayi ku!"

"Kau apa?"

**=U=**

_Mata onyx nya menatap tak percaya, di hadapan nya ada sosok yang ia kenal betul._

"_Ino!"_

_Ino? apa yang ia lakukan di sini?. Ia terlihat begitu pucat dengan peluh yang menghiasi wajah cantik nya. Cantik? Apa yang baru saja ku pikirkan._

_Ia berjalan mendekat pada Ino yang terbaring lemah pada kasur putih itu "Sasuke-kun!" suara nya terdengar lirih namun masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh nya._

"_I … Ino … K-kkauu …!"_

_Onyx nya membulat demi memastikan apa yang kini tengah ia lihat, Darah! Ino? Darah?!_

_Dengan jelas ia melihat bagaimana kasur itu bersimbah darah dari bagian bawah diri Ino._

"_Sasuke-kun! Gomenasai ….!"_

"Ino!"

Sasuke terbangun dengan Surat kuasa masih berada di tangan nya. Ia menggeram frustasi. Bagaimana ia bisa bermimpi seperti itu? Ino? apakah gadis itu benar-benar tidak menginginkan bayi nya?

Aborsi?

Apa dia tau itu juga akan membahayakan diri nya sendiri?

_Apa peduliku pada nya? Tapi . . . di dalam rahim nya ada anak ku! Anak yang akan menjadi penerus clan uchiha! _

_Tapi . . . Ino? dia bukan wanita yang benar-benar ku inginkan untuk menjadi pendamping ku._

_Baka Sasuke! _

_Kenapa aku harus menyentuh nya saat itu? Kenapa ia dengan begitu polos nya menanggapi tantangan ku dan menyerah kan diri nya begitu saja?_

"Argghhttttt! _Dammit_!"

Sasuke melompat dari satu atap ke atap lain nya, hingga akhir nya ia kini berada di depan rumah kecil dengan banyak bunga di halaman nya.

Rumah Ino.

Lama ia hanya memandang pintu kayu di hadapan nya. Hingga terdengar bagaimana pintu itu terbuka, menunjukkan Kakashi dan Ino yang nampak terkejut dengan keberadaan pemuda Uchiha itu.

Sasuke terkejut, namun tetap memasang topeng _stoic_ pada raut rupawan nya, ia cukup bisa mengendalikan diri nya saat ini.

"Oi~ Sasuke!" sapa sang guru pada salah satu anak didik nya. "Menemui Ino?"

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepala nya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Ino-_chan_! Kau akan baik-baik saja khan?" Kakashi membelai rambut Ino lembut yang di sambut dengan cengiran khas putri Yamanaka itu "Tentu saja _Sensei_! Kau meragukanku?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Aku pergi dulu! Yooo Sasuke! Kau boleh berbicara dengan Ino-_hime_!"

Kakashi berjalan menjauh dari rumah Ino yang hanya gadis itu tempati sendiri, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah ayah dan ibu nya setelah perang berakhir. Demi untuk bisa hidup di atas kaki nya sendiri, begitulah yang gadis itu katakan ketika meminta izin kedua orang tua nya untuk dapat hidup mandiri keluar dari zona nyaman dibawah naungan orang tua.

Ino memastikan bahwa sosok _sensei_ mesum itu sudah menjauh dari kawasan rumah nya kemudian membuka pintu coklat dari kayu untuk mempersilahkan tamu nya masuk.

"Masuk lah Sasuke! Anggap seperti rumah mu sendiri!"

Ia berjalan masuk diikuti oleh Sasuke di belakang nya, mengamati setiap sudut rumah mungil itu.

Bagaimana ia akan membesarkan anak dengan rumah sekecil ini?

Pandangan nya beralih pada Ino yang sedang menyibukkan diri nya di dapur, ia sedang membuat teh untuk nya mungkin! Dapur nya dapat terlihat dari ruang tamu. Rumah ini begitu kecil, ruang tamu, dapur, kamar utama dan kamar mandi? Itu saja? jika gadis itu memutuskan untuk mempertahan kan bayi nya maka . . .

Tidak! Anak seorang Uchiha tidak akan hidup kekurangan. Tapi bagaimana jika ia tetap menginginkan untuk aborsi?

"Duduk lah! Apa kau tidak lelah berdiri dan mengamati rumah ku sejak tadi?"

Ia membawa nampan berisi teh hijau untuk kedua nya. Menaruh baki dan teh itu di meja.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sasuke?"

"Hn~" jawab nya singkat. Pikiran nya berkecamuk. Otak nya dipenuhi dengan pikiran-pikiran dan dugaan-dugaan sekarang.

"Lalu?" imbuh sang gadis bunga, senyuman nya terlihat manis. Entah apa yang ada di fikiran nya. Kenapa ia masih bisa tersenyum seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa?!

"Apa yang dilakukan Kakashi-_sensei_ disini?"

"Hmm? Hanya menemaniku minum!" jawab nya enteng.

Minum? _Sake_? Apa dia benar-benar tidak ingin mempertahankan bayi nya? Batin Sasuke. Masih memasang wajah minim ekspresi.

"Seakrab itu kau dengan nya, hingga ia memanggil mu dengan sebutan "_hime_" , heum?"

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Apa kau cemburu dengan _sensei_ mu? Seingatku kau tak pernah sedikitpun memiliki perasaan padaku! Dan saat itu . . ."

Ino tak melanjutkan kata-kata nya.

"Saat itu apa?" Sasuke meninggikan suara nya, membuat gadis itu sedikit takut akan aksi nya.

"Kau melakukan nya tanpa cinta!" Ucap ino lirih, mengalihkan pandangan nya pada lantai yang ia pijak. Tak mau melihat wajah orang yang ia cintai.

"Tentu saja- , . . . apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau yang datang padaku! Kau yang memenuhi tantangan ku meski kau bisa untuk mundur!"

"Apa kau sudah memutuskan nya? Kau sudah menandatangani nya?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin aku menandatangani nya?" teriak sang pemuda. Entah mengapa ia benar-benar emosi mendengar pertanyaan Ino itu. "Apa kau ingin aku menandatangani ini?" tangan kekar nya menunjukkan kertas yang ada pada genggaman nya pada gadis itu.

Ino memandangi nya dalam diam. Tak ingin satu aksi nya membuat pemuda itu bertambah marah. Apa yang sebenar nya yang membuat ia marah?

"Apa kau tuli, Yamanaka Ino? apa kau ingin aku menandatangani nya agar kau bisa membunuh bayi ku?"

_Sasuke apa? Apa aku tak salah mendengar tadi? Bayi nya? Dia menginginkan bayi ini, benar kah?_

….

"Kenapa kau diam? Kau benar-benar ingin menggugurkan nya agar kau bisa dengan mudah berkencan dengan pria manapun sesuka mu?"

"Tidaaaakkkkk!"

_**Plakkkkkkkk!**_

Satu tamparan Ino mendarat tepat di sisi kanan wajah Sasuke. Membuat Uchiha dewasa itu memegang pipi kanan nya

"Ma . . . Maaf! Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun! aku . . .!"

"Hanya seperti itu kemampuan mu? Pantas saja Sakura dapat mengalahkan mu dengan mudah di segala aspek!" ejek nya.

Mendengar nama itu, mendengar kegagalan dan bagaimana pemuda itu membanding-bandingkan nya dengan Sakura membuat air mata nya mau tidak mau meluncur lagi, padahal baru saja tadi ia terhibur oleh sikap hangat Kakashi-_sensei_, baru saja tadi dia bisa tertawa.

"Aku memang lemah! Aku tidak pantas mengandung calon penerus Uchiha yang kuat dan terhormat itu! Tanda tangani saja Sasuke! Biarkan aku berkencan dengan pria manapun yang mampu membuat ku bahagia! Yang akan membuatku tersenyum! Dan menjadi diri ku sebelum semua hal ini memberatkan ku!"

Ino berteriak frustasi, memandang tajam Sasuke yang juga memandang tajam pada nya, _Onyx _dan _Aquamarine _beradu, sesak membuncah di dada sang gadis Yamanaka.

_**Graabbb!**_

Kedua tangan kekar Sasuke mendarat pada wajah Ino, menarik nya dalam satu ciuman memaksa hingga akhir nya di menangkan oleh Ketua clan itu.

Ino tak melawan, mengikuti permainan kasar sang pemuda begitu saja, hingga kedua nya memerlukan pasokan udara untuk mereka bernafas.

_**Hossh! Hoshhh! Hossh …**_

Tanpa menunggu lama ia mencumbui lagi gadis itu, eum- sebutan gadis mungkin sudah tidak tepat untuk ditujukan pada Yamanaka Ino.

Sang pemuda Uchiha_ intens_ mengecupi bibir wanita nya bergantian dengan ciuman yang mendarat pada leher Ino.

Desahan lembut terdengar dari bibir wanita itu, Ia menikmati setiap perlakuan Sasuke pada nya meski itu hanya akan menambah luka di hati nya.

Hingga akhir nya satu persatu pakaian yang menutupi tubuh nya tergeletak begitu saja bercampur dengan pakaian lelaki nya.

"Ss … Sasuke~!" Desah nya frustasi.

"Aku tak mau melihat mu dengan pria lain lagi hhh~!"

"Ss ….!"

"Jika kkaauh mau aku menandatangani nya pun, Aaku hh~ tidak akan melakukan nya!"

"Sassukeee!"

Entah sudah keberapa kali nya ia mencapai puncak kenikmatan itu namun Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa membuat nya beristirahat sedikit pun karena aksi nya itu.

"KKaaauu! Dengar akuuuu! Hhh~!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino terbangun dengan posisi dimana ia berada dalam dekapan Sasuke pagi ini, ia mengerjapkan mata nya beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa ia sedang tidak bermimpi ataupun berhalusinasi sekarang.

Ia tersenyum.

Namun, ini terasa pahit menyadari kenyataan apakah ia siap untuk mengandung? Siap dengan perubahan bentuk tubuh nya nanti. Selama ini ia benar-benar menjaga bentuk tubuh nya hingga hasil yang memuaskan seperti saat ini tapi . . . sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi gemuk, dan julukan Sakura pada nya menjadi kenyataan.

Masih dengan posisi tangan Sasuke memeluk nya dan tangan nya sendiri berada di dada polos sang pemuda, Ino menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Ino agak mendongakkan kepala nya untuk melihat sosok yang baru saja bicara pada nya. Dia masih terpejam?

Ia kembali menidurkan kepala nya.

"_Baka_!"

"Eum?"

Senyum tipis berkembang pada bibir pemuda yang masih memejamkan mata _onyx _nya.

"Sasuke~! Kau sudah bangun?" pipi ino memerah begitu menyadari bahwa pria nya hanya pura-pura tidur.

"Bisa kau bangun dari tubuhku? Kau tak sadar bahwa kau itu berat?"

_Kami-sama . . . apa yang dia katakan baru saja? aku berat?_

Muncul perempatan di dahi Ino begitu mendengar pemuda itu mengatakan sesuatu tentang berat badan, baru saja ia merenungi nasib nya, seperti disiram minyak tanah di bara api, Ino kesal bukan main.

Tanpa fikir panjang ia keluar dari selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos nya dan pergi ke Kamar mandi dengan kesal, terdengar bagaimana ia menutup kamar mandi dengan kencang.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu Yamanaka!"

Goda Sasuke. Pria itu kembali menutup mata nya, bergemul dengan selimut tebal di kamar Ino. nyaman, … begitulah fikir nya.

**=U=**

_Langkah ku gontai menuju Rumah Sakit, huh~ berkali-kali ku hela nafas ku panjang. Ini semua gara-gara Sasuke yang membuat ku kelelahan dan kesal karena perbuatan nya._

_Aku tersenyum mengingat peristiwa semalam. Tidak! Ini benar-benar bukan mimpi! Ia benar-benar berada di rumahku, di kamar ku dan dia . . ._

_Apa dia benar-benar cemburu? Apa dia benar-benar …?_

_Di tengah fikiranku yang berkecamuk, akhir nya sampai juga pada tujuan ku._

_Tempat kerjaku. Tempat dimana aku bekerja sebagai tenaga medis disini._

"_Pig_!"

"_Forehead_?! Kau mengagetkan ku!"

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

Ino menggeleng. Sakura? Apa yang harus dia katakan pada Gadis itu tentang nya dan Sasuke? Tentang bayi yang tengah ia kandung?

"Ayo ke kantin!" Ia menarik tangan sahabat nya menuju kantin tempat mereka bertugas.

"Kau aneh beberapa hari ini! Ada apa sebenar nya?"

Sakura membawa makanan nya ke meja, diikuti Ino yang hanya membawa segelas susu dan buah untuk dia makan.

"Diet lagi?" tanya gadis Haruno, mendudukan tubuh langsing nya pada kursi berhadapan dengan Ino. ia membuka bungkus sumpit nya kemudian melahap makanan nya.

"Tidak! Aku hanya sedang tidak nafsu makan!" kilah Ino. menenggakk susu nya.

Rasa nya ia ingin lari dari sini. Perasaan ini membuat nya semakin bersalah pada gadis pink di hadapan nya.

Tapi cepat atau lambat Sakura pasti akan mengetahui nya, serapat apapun ia menutupi pasti perut nya akan membesar dan dia tak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Sakura . . .!"

Sakura masih asyik dengan makanan nya ketika Ino memanggil, "YYa?"

"Aku hamil!"

"…."

"Sasuke . . .!"

"…."

"Maafkan aku!"

"…..'

Tak ada sahutan, mata gadis Haruno itu tak sedikitpun berkedip. _Shock_? Mungkin saja.

"_Forehead_!"

Setetes air mata muncul dari mata nya.

"Bagaimana … bagaimana kau bisa?"

"Aku apa?"

"Kau mengkhianatiku! Bisa-bisa nya kau melakukan nya padaku?! Kau tau aku menyukai nya dari dulu!" teriak nya, tak memperdulikan dimana ia sekarang.

"Aku tau! Tapi . . . kau juga yang mengajak ku menjadi _rival_ untuk mendapatkan nya bukan?"

Untung saja kantin ini khusus untuk tenaga medis yang bekerja disini jadi tidak banyak orang tau tentang apa yang sedang mereka berdua kecuali petugas kantin yang sudah mengetahui mereka berdua sejak kecil.

"Aku tau! Tapi tidak dengan cara serendah itu!"

"Rendah? Kau fikir aku perempuan macam apa, Sakura? Aku bukan wanita seperti itu! Maafkan aku jika ini semua menyakitimu tapi aku tidak bisa mundur!"

"…."

"Maafkan aku . . .!" Ino menunduk memandang hampa pada makanan-makanan yang tergeletak di meja mereka.

"Aku membencimu, Ino!"

Sakura melangkahkan kaki nya pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Ino yang hanya mampu menunduk lesu. Mata nya terasa semakin panas dan akhir nya air mata nya turun dengan deras, terlihat bagaimana bahu nya naik turun karena menahan tangis nya.

"Jangan menangis!"

Ino tak menghiraukan suara itu, ia tak mampu memandang siapapun saat ini. Tidak dengan kondisi nya yang seperti ini. Apa dia benar benar bersalah? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Sakura, Sasuke mereka silih berganti datang mengusik fikiran nya.

**To Be Continued . . .**

* * *

><p>Well, bagi pembaca di bawah umur . . . resiko ditanggung sendiri ya hehehe. Kakashi-sensei juga hadir tuh. Maaf kalau alur nya kecepetan tapi bener-bener lagi belajar buat perbanyak kosakata dan rada slow in alur nya nihh :D.<p>

Read and Review needed

Thanks :D

**#VALE**


	3. Hurt & Comfort

**Disclaimer : Naruto kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lain nya.

**Thanks a lot** untuk para reviewer dan yang telah fave&follow fict ini

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Hurt &amp; Comfort<strong>

"Jangan menangis!"

Ino tak menghiraukan suara itu, ia tak mampu memandang siapapun saat ini. Tidak dengan kondisi nya yang seperti ini. Apa dia benar-benar bersalah? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Sakura, Sasuke mereka silih berganti datang mengusik fikiran nya.

"Aku tidak ingin anak ku terlahir cengeng sepertimu!" Pemuda _emo_ itu menarik kursi untuk ia dudu ki tepat di hadapan gadis- eum tidak! Wanita yang tengah mengandung calon penerus _Clan_ nya itu.

_Onyx_ nya menatap_ intens_ Ino yang seolah tak mendengarkan ia berbicara, Ino tetap tak bergeming dari posisi nya tetap menutup wajah ayu nya dengan kedua tangan.

Sedangkan sang Uchiha muda memandang Susu dan buah yang tergeletak di meja. Ia membulatkan mata nya, bagaimana wanita yang sedang hamil seperti nya hanya makan buah dan segelas susu terlebih lagi ia tidak makan sebelum kerja tadi?!.

"Yamanaka Ino!" panggil nya lagi.

"…."

"Apa kau tuli?" Ia meninggikan suara nya, kedua tangan kekar milik nya berusaha melepaskan tangan Ino yang menutupi wajah nya.

Ia kesal! Benar-benar kesal saat ini. Kenapa ia harus berurusan dengan Wanita yang luar biasa keras kepala seperti ini?.

Sasuke berhasil, Wajah cantik itu terlihat pucat dengan jejak-jejak air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Kau pikir kau siapa? Kenapa kau tak mendengarkan ucapanku sama sekali?!"

"Kenapa aku harus mendengarkan mu? Kau bukan siapa-siapa ku!" bantah Ino. wajah cantik nya memerah begitu menyadari bahwa tatapan pemuda itu begitu lembut saat ini. Ia berusaha menguasai diri nya.

_Ya kami-sama . . . apa dosa ku pada Mu? Sahabat ku benar-benar pergi dari ku! Dan sekarang aku harus berhadapan dengan betapa angkuh nya Sasuke. Aku mencintai nya! Namun, apa aku sanggup bertahan?_

"Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa? Aku hanya memastikan bahwa bayi ku yang ada di dalam perut mu itu baik-baik saja! Kau! Jangan pernah berbuat hal yang bisa membahayakan nya!"

Pandangan nya tajam, menusuk membuata Ino bergidik ngeri menatap nya.

Sebenar nya Sasuke sendiri juga tidak tau apa yang tengah ia lakukan saat ini. Mengapa ia begitu peduli pada Ino mengingat bahwa ia tidak benar-benar mencintai nya! Mengapa ada anak di dalam perut Ino?! Ia akui sebagai kesalahan nya! Ia tak bisa menyalahkan Ino begitu saja akan hal ini.

Ia juga tau betapa Ino mencintai diri nya sejak dulu, . . . Juga Sakura. Jika Ia mau, Jika ia sanggup, dengan mudah ia bisa menikahi gadis sebanyak yang ia mau untuk membangun lagi _Clan_ nya.

Namun, mengapa Ia tidak melakukan nya? Mengapa ia disini sekarang? Memastikan bahwa anak yang berada di dalam kandungan Ino baik-baik saja.

"Sasuke?"

Ino tercekat. ia tak mempercayai bahwa semua kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke benar-benar menginginkan anak ini terbukti semalam ia mengancam nya dan menyobek Surat Persetujuan Aborsi itu, Tapi . . . ini secara tidak langsung Sasuke juga memperhatikan diri nya.

"Makan!"

Entah sejak kapan makanan-makan itu sudah berada di meja, Nasi dan beberapa lauk-pauk yang melengkapi.

"Tapi . . .!"

Sasuke mendelik tajam, Ino tau jika Pemuda itu sudah mengeluarkan _death glare_ nya maka tak ada lagi yang mampu ia lakukan selain menuruti perintah nya.

Ino makan dalam diam. Terkadang _Aquamarine_ nya akan mencuri pandang Pemuda Uchiha yang sedang mengamati anak-anak kecil di bawah sana sedang bermain. Tak jarang rambut nya yang sudah sedikit panjang itu tertiup angin. Tampan . . .

_Demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar beruntung bisa mengandung anak nya. Andai saja kau bersikap lebih lembut lagi pada ku Sasuke. Andai saja kau bisa mencintaiku sama seperti aku mencintaimu._

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau melihat ku seperti itu?"

_Gotcha_! Ino _baka_! Ino merutuki diri nya sendiri yang tertangkap basah tengah memandangi Sasuke. Ia menggelengkan kepala, buru-buru menyesap kuah dan memakan nasi nya.

"Eum, Sasuke!" desis nya, namun masih dapat terdengar di telinga Sasuke.

"Hn~" jawab nya singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari Ino, Ino sendiri tengah tertunduk menikmati makanan nya.

"Apa kau akan mendampingi ku?" tanya nya takut-takut. Tak ingin Pemuda itu merasa terusik akan pertanyaan nya. "Maksudku, . . .!"

_Apa yang sedang ku pikirkan! Meminta nya untuk menikahi ku? Itu tidak mungkin! Dia perhatian seperti ini saja kau harus nya sudah bersyukur, Ino! Apa yang kau harapkan dari ini semua?!_

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah aku tinggal bersamamu! Aku tidak akan melakukan nya! Tapi akan ku pastikan kau menjaga anak ku dengan baik sampai dia lahir! Setelah itu aku baru pikirkan apa langkah yang akan ku ambil! Tapi jangan berharap lebih dari ku! Ino!"

Jawab nya, angkuh. Tapi ini jawaban terpanjang yang pernah Ino dengar dari mulut pemuda Uchiha itu. Tak tau apa ia harus bahagia atau sedih akan hal ini.

Ino mengangguk. "Aku sadar di mana posisi ku, Sasuke!, sejak kau memutuskan untuk mempertahankan anak ini, aku ingin kau selalu ikut dalam pemeriksaan nya! Tentu kau ingin tau bagaimana perkembangan nya bukan? eum, tapi tidak masalah jika kau tak mau!"

_Apakah aku sangat menginginkan anak itu?_

"Baiklah!" jawab nya pendek. "Habiskan makanan mu, dan semua ini!"

"Setelah ini kau mau khan menemaniku bertemu _Lady_ Tsunade?! Aku harus memberi laporan pada nya bahwa aku akan mempertahankan anak ini"

Benar-benar merepotkan. Segala urusan yang menyangkut wanita selalu saja merepotkan. Dan sejak kapan seorang Uchiha mau di repotkan oleh urusan wanita? Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Pasrah akan hal yang akan terjadi nanti.

…

Tsunade sedang memijit tengkuk nya saat Ino dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan nya. Ruangan yang terletak tepat di lantai paling atas **Konoha Hospital. **

"_Sensei_!" Sapa Ino hangat. Membungkukkan tubuh nya tanda hormat pada wanita pirang yang tengah terduduk di belakang meja kerja nya.

"Ino . . .!" pandangan nya lalu mengarah pada sosok pemuda yang tegap berdiri di samping Murid kesayangan nya.

Jujur ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa pemuda angkuh itu akan datang menemani Ino menghadap pada nya.

"Duduk lah kalian!"

Kedua nya duduk berdampingan di hadapan mantan _Hokage_ itu. Wajah ino terlihat riang sementara Sasuke sendiri tetap memasang topeng _stoic_ nya.

Ahh ayolah dia seorang Uchiha, Uchiha yang minim dengan ekspresi, namun dulu Pemuda itu tidak seperti itu bukan?

"Jadi? Apa keputusan kalian?"

"Kami akan mempertahankan nya!"

Tsunade dan Ino terpaku, tak menyangka bahwa Uchiha itu akan menjawab pertanyaan nya lebih dulu. Kedua nya saling berpandangan tak percaya.

Perlu beberapa detik sebelum Tsunade dapat menguasai diri nya dan akhir nya tersenyum bahagia mendengar pernyataan Sasuke tadi, setidak nya ia merasa bahwa sikap pemuda itu mulai melunak.

Dan saat ia melihat gadis Yamanaka itu, untuk pertama kali sejak dia melatih nya untuk menjadi Ninja medis, hari ini adalah hari pertama ia melihat senyuman yang benar-benar tulus dari nya.

Di lain pihak ia juga merasa sedih dan iba pada Sakura. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana hancur nya perasaan murid pertama nya itu.

"Itu sungguh kabar yang membahagiakan! Baiklah . . . kalau kalian benar-benar ingin mempertahankan bayi kalian maka akan kutuliskan beberapa resep vitamin untuk mu, Ino-chan!"

"Apa ini sudah selesai? Ku rasa aku harus segera pergi!" Sasuke berujar dingin. Ingin sekali Tsunade menjitak pemuda ini! Benar-benar mengenaskan bahwa 2 murid nya bisa jatuh cinta terhadap pemuda seperti itu.

"Kau boleh pergi Sasuke! Terimakasih telah menemaniku! Aku masih ingin bicara dengan Tsunade-_sensei_!" ucap nya.

Sasuke mengangguk "Aku pergi dulu, Tsunade-_sama_!" Ucap nya, melangkahkan kaki nya keluar meninggalkan Ino yang tersenyum lembut pada nya.

Namun tidak berlangsung lama, karena setelah itu buliran-buliran cairan bening turun menghiasi wajah cantik nya.

"Ino? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Lagi-lagi gadis itu menggeleng lemah. "Sakura . . . membenciku!"

"Haah~" sudah dapat ia tebak bahwa semua akan berakhir seperti ini. Bagaimana ia harus bersikap? Kedua nya adalah murid kesayangan nya. Ia tidak mungkin memihak salah satu dari mereka, bukan?.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan nya, Ino-_chan_! Dengan berjalan nya waktu Sakura akan dapat menerima semua itu! Sekarang biarkan ia berfikir dan menenangkan diri nya dulu!"

"Tapi, _Sensei_ . . .!"

Tsunade menggelengkan kepala nya. "Percayalah padaku! Semua akan baik-baik saja!"

Senyum itu hangat mengembang dari kedua sudut bibir sang mantan _Hokage_. Dan Ino tau . . . pasti semua akan baik-baik saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda Uchiha itu kini tengah menyandarkan tubuh lelah nya pada sebuah Pohon yang berada di Area latihan nya. Dengan tubuh bagian atas yang polos tanpa pakaian itu ia mengamati sebuah tanda merah keunguan yang berada pada bagian atas pusar nya.

Sebuah senyum terlukis di wajah tampan nya. Senyum yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan di hadapan umum itu.

Bayangan nya mulai menerawang jauh saat ia pertama kali melakukan nya dengan gadis Yamanaka Itu!

**FLASHBACK + Sasuke P.O.V**

Mengapa Naruto harus mengirim ku dan Ino untuk melakukan misi ini? Misi untuk membantu beberapa korban bencana Alam saja harus mengirim Ninja sekelas ku?

Aku mengerang frustasi.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" ucap Ino membereskan beberapa peralatan medis nya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kami di Desa ini dan akan kembali ke Konoha.

"Apa peduli mu?"

Ino memutar bola mata nya. Heran dengan sikap ku ini yang tidak pernah berubah malah semakin menjadi setelah peristiwa perang itu.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku peduli padamu!" sang gadis Yamanaka itu berlalu, melewati ku dan memberi salam terakhir pada pemimpin desa sebelum kami pergi.

Dalam perjalanan pun kami hanya saling diam. Tak banyak yang kami katakan selain memberi sinyal bahwa ini tanda kami untuk beristirahat atau ada yang mengikuti kami. Selebih nya tak ada suara yang keluar dari kami.

Sekalipun Ino yang terkenal akan kecerewatan nya pun tidak mampu berkata-kata. Mungkinkah karena Ku? Karena misi nya ini dia di sandingkan dengan Ku?

Apa yang ada dalam otak _Hokage_ itu?. Pikir ku.

"Kita istirahat disini!" Suara berat ku menghentikan lompatan Ino di sebuah pohon.

Ia hanya menganggukkan kepala, mengikuti kemana langkah ku pergi.

Hingga kami berada di dalam gua itu, gelap. Sangat gelap sebelum akhir nya ku nyalakan api unggun untuk penerangan kami.

"Kenapa?" tanya ku dingin.

"Eum . . .! Kau tak berfikir untuk membangun _clan_ mu lagi?"

"Apa peduli mu?"

"Owhh! Tidak!" Ia menggelengkan kepala nya pelan. Entah mengapa terbesit pikiran bodoh itu pada ku.

"Yamanaka!" panggil ku pada nya. Ia sedang menyiapkan sleeping bag nya sekarang.

Ia menghentikan aktifitas nya sejenak memandang ku dengan pandangan lembut. Untung aku cukup bisa mengendalikan ekspresiku.

Dia tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik, dengan postur ideal, terlihat jelas ia sangat menjaga pola makan dan apa yang di makan nya.

"Yya?!" jawab nya, tanpa melihatku. Aku benar-benar benci situasi dimana seseorang mengacuhkan ku seperti itu.

"Apa peduli mu pada _Clan_ ku?!"

Kini terlihat jelas ia terkejut dengan pertanyaan ku, Ia menghentikan kegiatan nya terlihat berfikir.

"Aku peduli! Karena aku . . .!" Ia menggantungkan kata-kata nya. "Karena aku mencintaimu, Sasuke! Akan bohong rasa nya jika aku tidak peduli dan tidak ingin membantu mu membangun lagi _clan_ mu!"

Kali ini aku yang di buat nya terkejut. Seulas senyum licik menghiasi wajah ku. "Kalau begitu buktikan!"

"A … Apa maksud mu Sasuke?" Terlihat jelas bahwa pipi nya merona sekarang.

"Buktikan kau mencintai ku, buktikan bahwa kau akan membantu ku membangun kembali Uchiha _Clan_! Buktikan bahwa dirimu pantas! Atau memang Sakura yang lebih pantas dari mu untuk mendampingi ku?"

Demi Tuhan aku juga tidak tau apa yang sedang ku bicarakan saat ini. Aku tak mampu melihat wajah nya lagi hingga kemudian ku rasakan tangan dingin itu membelai pipi ku dan mengarahkan ku untuk memandang nya. _Aquamarine_ nya terlihat teduh, tanpa ku sadari bibir tipis nya telah mendarat di bibir ku.

Ia hanya menempelkan nya tanpa berbuat apa lagi! Aku yakin ia tak berpengalaman sama sekali dalam hal ini.

Ku gigiti bibir nya hingga ia membuka mulut nya_,"Eunghh~!"_

Aku tak membiarkan nya bernafas begitu saja, menuntun lidah nya untuk bergerak bersama lidah ku di dalam mulut nya.

Kedua tangan nya meremas rambutku sekarang.

Kulepaskan tautan ku pada bibir nya, "_hhhh_~ Kau yang meminta ku Yamanaka! Aku tidak akan berhenti! Berdiri lah!"

Ia menuruti perintah ku, gadis ini?! Mengapa begitu bodoh?!

Ku ciumi setiap jengkal wajah nya, turun ke leher jenjang nya. Ia mendesah, menahan nafsu nya yang mulai muncul.

"_Saasuuu_~!" jemari lentik nya meremas rambut hitam ku, kepala ku mendarat diantara kepala dan bahu nya, menyesap aroma bunga yang menguar dari tubuh nya.

Apa dia benar-benar mencintai ku hingga memberikan ini semua padaku? Apa semua gadis akan memberikan milik nya pada orang yang benar-benar ia cintai?

Kulepaskan semua yang menghalangiku dan menghalangi tubuh nya, tubuh nya benar-benar indah, setiap lekukan tubuh nya terukir sempurna. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi dengan satu hentakan aku memasuki nya, aku merasakan aku telah menerobos sesuatu?! Aku tidak yakin tapi cairan hangat itu . . . Darah! Jadi dia masih perawan?

"Ya … Yamanaka?" ucap ku terbata.

"_Ngghh_~ hiks! Hiks!" Ia meng-angguk-kan kepala nya, ia menangis.

Jadi aku yang pertama? Owh bagaimana mungkin? Ku kira dengan kecantikan nya itu ia akan dengan mudah nya berkencan dengan lelaki lain dan berakhir di tempat tidur! Tapi ! Tapi ternyata …

Ya _Kami-sama_ . . .

"_Saasuuu_~ lanjutkanlah!"

Ia membuyarkan lamunan ku, ku lanjutkan aktivitasku tadi. Terus dan terus . . . entah mengapa aku benar-benar menikmati nya.

Ini juga adalah pengalaman pertamaku! Aku pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti ini tapi, tidak ssampai hal sejauh ini bersama Karin.

"_Ngghhhh_~" lenguh ku menikmati setiap sensasi yang tercipta dari penyatuan tubuh kami.

Lenguhan an nya juga terdengar nyaring, dengan penuh paksaan dan nafsu yang mendekati puncak ku tak ku biarkan gadis itu untuk menikmati puncak nya yang entah sudah ke berapa kali nya.

Air mata nya mengalir sejurus dengan tatapan nya yang menatapku di hadapan nya, lembut. Aku bahkan sudah merenggut segala nya dari nya! Namun mengapa ia masih bisa bersikap seperti ini?"

"_Ahh~_!" aku sudah mencapai klimaks ku dan mengeluarkan semua nya di dalam rahim nya.

"_Argght!" _

Tubuh nya lunglai terjatuh begitu saja setelah ku sudahi proses penyatuan kami.

Mungkin bukan seperti ini yang selama ini ia inginkan.

Bukan di tempat seperti ini! Tubuh mungil nya mungkin terasa sakit, bahkan rasa dingin ini menelusup sampai ke dalam tulang. Aku pun merasakan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Tubuh nya gemetar.

"Pakai pakaian mu!" Perintah ku.

Ia mengangguk! Lemah!

"Tak pernah berfikir bahwa kau akan melakukan nya di dalam gua? Bukan begitu?" sindir ku pada gadis itu . "Ingat! Kau yang memaksaku!" Ucap ku.

"Kenapa diam? Ingat Yamanaka! Kau yang menawarkan dirimu untuk membangun lagi _clan_ ku, bukan? lalu sebutan apa yang pantas untuk seseorang yang menawarkan diri nya pada seorang pria untuk menyentuh nya?"

"Cukup Sasuke! Cukuuup!" teriak nya hingga ia jatuh di pelukanku. Ia pingsan! Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam! Aku harus segera membawa nya pulang ke Konoha.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Yamanaka Ino! Dasar bodoh!"

Desis nya. Sasuke berdiri dari tempat nya duduk, rasa nya sudah cukup untuk nya bermalas-malasan di sini. Entah mengapa ia ingin sekali makan Ramen.

Ia mengenakan kembali baju nya, sebelum suara itu menghentikan aktivitas nya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke membisu hanya diam saat gadis berambut _Pink_ itu mendatangi nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya sang pemuda. Melanjutkan kembali memasukkan lengan nya pada jubah kebesaran nya.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan mu!"

"Bicara saja!" sahut pemuda itu dingin.

"Soal Ino!"

_Ino? Ino apa? Belum cukup kah gadis ini membuat Ino seperti orang gila tadi pagi? _

Wajah itu masih datar, namun terlihat tampan karena di tempa sinar matahari yang akan tenggelam berwarna jingga itu.

"Apa benar kau dan dia melakukan nya?"

Gadis Haruno itu mendekatkan langkah nya pada sang pemuda Uchiha, meminta penjelasan yang sebenar nya pada rekan setim nya itu.

Ia tidak bisa menerima bahwa Ino dapat mengandung anak Sasuke! Bagaimana bisa? Atau dia ingin berada di posisi Ino? mengandung bayi penerus Uchiha?

Ia iri? Apakan dia benar-benar iri pada sahabat yang dulu memberikan dia kekuatan saat ia terjatuh?

"Apa kau iri pada Ino, Sakura?"

Telak Sakura terdiam akan penuturan pemuda Uchiha itu.

Tanapa berfikir panjang Sakura mendekatkan tubuh mungil nya pada pemuda Uchiha itu, mengalungkan kedua tangan nya pada leher Sasuke. Membawa pemuda yang terkejut itu dalam ciuman hangat dan dalam.

Sasuke tak bergeming dari posisi nya sekarang, Sakura terlihat berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini.

Untuk sejenak mereka larut dalam aktivitas mereka.

Sasuke tak dapat berfikir jernih sekarang ini. Hingga gadis Haruno itu menyudahi ciuman nya pada bibir tipis Sasuke.

Sakura menatap dalam-dalam mata _Onyx_ itu sebelum akhir nya membelai lembut dada pemuda itu dengan jemari lentik nya. Mendekatkan bibir nya pada leher Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Tak pernah mereka sadari bahwa ada sosok yang kini tengah memandangi mereka dari kejauhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued . . .**

* * *

><p>Well, cerita nya sih ga mau concern ke Lemon nya tapi yah ada yang minta di flash back sih jadi dikasih deh :D, kalau kurang hot ya … baca nya di atas kompor yang nyala aja kali ya soal nya Aku belom pernah begituan hahahaha.<p>

Duh, pasti bosen ya liat nama Vale terus di beranda fict tentang Ino. habis gimana ya . . . soal nya lagi semangat buat ramein sih. . .! jarang banget ada Fict Ino nya . Berhubung kena gangguan tidur akut jadi nya perlu banyak stok fiction untuk dibaca, Resep untuk insomnia akut ya tiduran sambil baca fiction hahahah:D **#Abaikan**.

O iya ga ada maksud untuk ngebashing chara tertentu, Cuma buat supaya cerita nya berjalan aja.

Gomen …. . Tunggu Next Chapter untuk tau kelanjutan nya ya :D.

Enjoy ^^

**#VALE**


	4. Confused

**Disclaimer : Naruto kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lain nya.

**Thanks a lot** untuk para reviewer dan yang telah fave&follow fict ini

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 : Confused<strong>

Tanpa berfikir panjang Sakura mendekatkan tubuh mungil nya pada pemuda Uchiha itu, mengalungkan kedua tangan nya pada leher Sasuke. Membawa pemuda yang terkejut itu dalam ciuman hangat dan dalam.

Sasuke tak bergeming dari posisi nya sekarang, Sakura terlihat berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini.

Untuk sejenak mereka larut dalam aktivitas mereka.

Sasuke tak dapat berfikir jernih sekarang ini. Hingga gadis Haruno itu menyudahi ciuman nya pada bibir tipis Sasuke.

Sakura menatap dalam-dalam mata _Onyx_ itu sebelum akhir nya membelai lembut dada pemuda itu dengan jemari lentik nya. Mendekatkan bibir nya pada leher Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Tak pernah mereka sadari bahwa ada sosok yang kini tengah memandangi mereka dari kejauhan.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang. _Kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan berhenti untuk mengejar nya! Sasuke!_

Perlahan langkah kaki pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan tempat latihan Sasuke, rasanya ingin sekali ia memukul wajah tampannya itu! Namun sekali lagi _logika_ nya masih bermain, dia seorang _Hokage _sekarang, tak mungkin untuk nya bersikap seperti anak kecil lagi dan bertindak konyol.

Dalam perjalanan ia masih disibukkan dengan pikiran-pikiran nya. Sesekali ia akan menanggapi beberapa sapaan dari warga Konoha. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Melihat mantan teman setim nya berbuat hal seperti itu dengan mantan orang yang ia sukai? Terlebih lagi mantan teman setim nya itu kini tengah menunggu kelahiran anak pertama nya dengan _Kunoichi_ tercantik di Konoha – Err menurut nya Ino memang _Kunoichi_ tercantik di Konoha ini, bibirnya yang tipis, kulit putih nya yang halus, tinggi dan bentuk badan yang ideal.

"_Arghhht_!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dengan memikirkan Ino saja ia bisa seperti ini? Tak seharus nya ia bersikap seperti ini! _Ino itu milik Sasuke! Dia hanya mencintai Sasuke!_ Ia menekankan pada diri nya sendiri.

Kaki nya melangkah gontai memasuki Kedai Ramen favoritnya, Ichiraku tak banyak berubah saat ini.

"Paman aku mau _Beef Ramen_ porsi besar!" ucap nya lesu, seperti bukan Naruto saja! bukankah Naruto akan selalu bersemangat dengan segala hal yang berurusan dengan Ramen?

Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya yang terasa sangat lelah, padahal tugasnya di _Hokage Tower _tidak terlalu banyak hari ini.

"Hokage-_sama_!"

_Ya Kami-sama! Bagaimana aku bisa tak menyadarinya saat masuk tadi? _

Sosok pirang pucat nan cantik itu menyapa Naruto hangat, senyumnya yang manis membuat _Hokage_ muda itu tak bisa berekspresi apapun selain terdiam terpaku.

Mengapa ia harus menyadari perasaan nya saat gadis itu sudah memberikan apa yang dimilikinya pada pemuda Uchiha itu?

_Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku, Kami-sama?_

"Hokage-_sama_!" panggil nya lagi.

"…."

"Narutooooo!" pekik nya. Membuat pemuda jabrik itu tak mau tak mau menyumpal telinganya dengan kedua tangan.

_Pufft_ setidak nya masih tersisa bagian dari diri Ino yang dulu!

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum khasnya, "Oi, Ino-_chan_! Selamat malam!" sapa nya dengan melambaikan tangan kanannya, sementara itu Putri Yamanaka itu masih kesal dengan tingkah _Hokage_ Konoha itu.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu Ino-_chan_! Kau tidak ingin kecantikan mu luntur khan?" protes sang _Hokage_ yang melihat bagaimana Ino memanyunkan bibir nya tanda bahwa ia sedang kesal.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan sapaanku khan Hokage-_sama_!"

"Jangan memanggilku Hokage-_sama_! Kita tidak sedang berada di _Hokage Tower_ sekarang!" Protes Naruto pada Ino yang kini tersenyum pada nya.

"Rasa nya mengerjai mu itu sungguh menyenangkan, Naruto!" Ino tertawa, kemudian melanjutkan melahap _Beef Ramen_ Super besar nya.

"Pesanan mu, Naruto!"

"Terimakasih Paman!"

Tanpa menunggu lama Naruto sudah menikmati Ramen nya dengan lahap. Sesekali ia akan mencuri pandang pada _Medic Nin _di sampingnya yang terlihat elegan dalam menikmati makanan nya, berbanding 180˚ dengan diri nya!

Cantik . . .! fikir Naruto.

Buru-buru ia menggelengkan kepala, membuat Ino memandang diri nya aneh "Ada apa denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja khan Naruto? Atau kau sedang sakit? Aku bisa memeriksamu!"

_Kunoichi_ cantik itu terlihat panik, tangan halusnya memegang dahi sang pemuda, membuat rona kemerahan menghiasi kulit_ tan_ nya.

"_Aaaa_ ! aku tidak apa-apa, Ino-_chan_!" elak nya. Buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan nya dari Ino.

"Kau aneh, Naruto-_kun_!" Ino kembali menyantap ramen nya.

"Jadi . . . kenapa kau di sini?" setelah ia bisa menguasai dirinya, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Ino.

"Hanya ingin! Mungkin karena bayi ku!" jawab Ino enteng.

"Kalian sudah memutuskan?"

Ino mengangguk, mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Naruto yang juga menatapnya sekarang. _Aquamarine_ nya bertemu dengan _Biru Saphire_ sang pemuda. Ino tersenyum hangat. Entah mengapa hal ini benar-benar membuat dada Naruto sesak, rasa nyeri di hatinya ini, Adegan yang ia lihat sebelum ke sini tadi . . .

"Apa kau mencintai Sasuke, Ino-_chan_? Apa kau yakin Sasuke juga mencintaimu seperti kau mencintai nya?"

Tangan Naruto mengepal kuat, terlihat penekanan-penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

Ino menggeleng lemah "Aku tidak yakin! Dia sangat dingin pada ku! Bagaimana aku bisa mencintainya? Aku juga tidak tau!"

Ino terlihat sangat sedih kali ini. Naruto fikir sosok ini bukanlah Ino yang ia kenal dulu, kembali nya sosok Sasuke membuat nya lemah! Bagaimana bisa seperti itu?

Naruto membelai punggung tangan Ino berusaha menenangkan Putri Yamanaka yang tengah terisak. "Maafkan aku Ino-_chan_, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu sedih!" ucap sang _Hokage_, entah mengapa melihat sosok rapuh ini ia ingin sekali memeluknya erat.

"Menangislah jika itu bisa membuatmu sedikit lega, Ino-_chan_! Tapi berjanjilah padaku untuk kembali pada dirimu yang dulu setelah itu! Sosok yang kuat dan tidak lemah seperti ini!"

_Hokage_ muda itu lagi-lagi menghela nafas panjang, entah sudah keberapa kalinya dalam kurun waktu 2 jam ini ia menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang.

**SASUKE's Place**

Mereka masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka mengekplorasi tubuh masing-masing rasa nya Sasuke telah melupakan keinginannya untuk menyantap semangkuk Ramen panas kali ini.

Ia membuka satu per satu kancing baju yang Sakura kenakan, lidahnya masih bermain-main dengan leher mulus sang gadis dengan sesekali menggigit nya kecil-kecil. Sakura mendesah tak karuan akan perbuatan Sasuke yang membuat nafsunya semakin mengganas. Tangan gadis itu meremas-remas rambut jabrik sang pemuda Uchiha.

Sasuke meremas-remas dada sintal Sakura dengan ganas membuat sang gadis Haruno mengerang kenikmatan.

"Sasukeee _hhh_~~"

_Sasukeee~ nghh!_

Entah mengapa Sasuke melihat Sakura sekarang menjadi sosok pirang itu! Ino!

_Dammit _Ino!

Ia tak menghiraukan nya, melanjutkan aktivitasnya menjamahi tubuh Sakura yang kini tinggal berbalut _Bra_ dan _CD_-nya.

Ukuran dada Sakura tidak lebih besar dari milik Ino, lekukan tubuh yang ia miliki tidak seindah yang Ino miliki. Sasuke mulai mebanding-bandingkan kedua nya, pandangan dingin itu mengamati gadis _Pinky_ dari atas ke bawah.

"Ada apa Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya nya, malu-malu. Kedua tangan nya ia gunakan untuk menutupi dadanya saat ini.

Sasuke tersenyum atau lebih tepat nya tersenyum licik sebelum akhir nya mendaratkan bibir nya untuk mengecap belahan dada Sakura.

"Sasukee _mmh_!"

Satu tangan Sasuke melingkar pada pinggang Sakura dan satu tangan yang lain sibuk meremas dada gadis itu.

"_Ahh_~!"

"_Ngghh~ hiks! Hiks!"_

Tidak lagi! Mengapa bayangan mu selalu hadir Ino!. Erang pemuda itu frustasi menyudahi semua kegiatan nya yang tadi ia sedang lakukan pada Sakura.

Baru saja gadis Haruno itu akan mencapai puncaknya namun tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menghentikan semuanya. Sasuke meremas-remas rambutnya tertekan dengan semua bayang-bayang _Kunoichi _cantik itu. Ia menjauhi tubuh itu dan mendudukkan diri nya di bawah pohon, tatapan nya hampa memandangi tanah yang ia duduki.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" ucap nya tak percaya.

"Pakai semua pakaian mu Sakura! Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan nya!"

"Tapi kau tadi . . .!"

"Diam Sakura!" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya. Membuat _Medic Nin_ nomer 2 setelah Tsunade-_sama_ itu merinding. Ia tak kuasa menahan tangisannya yang keluar begitu saja.

Baru saja ia merasa bahagia karena Sasuke mulai membuka dirinya namun, tak lama kemudian ia bersikap dingin lagi. Apa salah nya? Apa yang telah ia perbuat? Apa ia memikirkan Ino?

Sakura memakai pakaian nya kembali, perlahan ia mendekati Sasuke yang masih menatap hampa langit Konoha yang sudah berubah warna menjadi kelam itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura meletakkan kepala nya pada bahu Sasuke. Pemuda itu tak bereaksi akan tindakan sang gadis. Ia hanya diam, entah fikiran nya sedang kemana sekarang.

**Naruto & Ino **

"Aku sudah baikan Naruto! Terimakasih!"

Ino melepaskan pelukan nya pada Naruto. Entah mengapa ia merasa tenang saat Naruto merengkuh tubuh mungilnya pada dekapannya. Ino tersenyum.

Jemari lentik itu menyusuri garis rahang tegas sang _Hokage_ muda. Salahkah ia bertingkah seperti ini saat ini?

Pantaskah ia seperti ini? Sementara di dalam perutnya ada benih dari pemuda lain?! Pemuda ini adalah _Hokage_, pimpinan Konoha yang harus ia hormati, bukan mempermainkan nya seperti ini.

_Perasaan apakah ini? Ya Kami-sama?!_

Naruto terpaku akan tindakan Ino saat ini, Untung saja tadi setelah makan Ia membawa gadis itu untuk ke atas _Monumen Hokage_ jadi tidak akan ada seorang pun yang mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

"I-Ino … !"

Secepat kilat Ino menurunkan jemarinya dari wajah Naruto "Maafkan aku Hokage-_sama_!" . Ia menundukkan kepala. Malu dan marah dengan dirinya sendiri. Mengapa seperti ini? Ini semua membuat nya bingung.

Saat Sasuke mulai mencair, Saat itu pula ia harus merasakan hal berbeda pada pemuda Uzumaki itu.

Setetes air mata tak terasa meluncur begitu saja dari _Aquamarine_ nya.

"Ino-_chan_!"

Kedua tangan kekar itu merangkum wajah cantik Ino. mereka berdua berpandangan. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari keduanya, tangan kekar Naruto menyapu jejak-jejak air mata itu, Ia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat seorang perempuan menangis! Rasanya seperti ia melihat Kushina, Ibunya sedang menangis. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke seperti itu? Memperlakukan Ino seenak hatinya bersama Sakura yang _notabene _adalah sahabat baik Ino.

_**Cuups~**_

Ino terdiam, semua begitu cepat hingga ia sendiri tak menyadari apa yang telah dilakukan _Hokage_ muda itu padanya.

Cengiran khas pemuda itu mengembang seketika. "Jangan berfikiran macam-macam Ino-_chan_! Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis seperti ini! _Ahh_! Aku membencinya!"

Ciuman paling hangat yang pernah Ino rasakan, tidak ada paksaan di dalamnya. Jemari itu membelai bibir peachnya sendiri. Ino tersenyum "Terimakasih Naruto-_kun_!" ucapnya kembali menatap pekatnya langit malam berhiaskan bintang-bintang di atas sana.

Biarkan sejenak saja ia merasakan kebahagiaan ini! Ia benar-benar merindukan dirinya yang dulu! Gadis bunga yang ceria, cerewet dan selalu bersemangat! Bukan gadis lemah seperti ini! Cengeng!

"Aku bodoh ya Naruto?!" Ia mengangkat kedua tangan seolah ia akan meraih bintang-bintang itu. "Aku menyerahkan kehidupanku pada Sasuke begitu saja! seharusnya aku memikirkan masa depanku! Tidak menuruti nafsu dan perasaan yang masih tertinggal itu!"

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya, mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok cantik di sampingnya. "Kau menyesali semua ini?! Semua terjadi tentu saja ada tujuannya! _Kami-sama_ sudah menuliskan jalan hidupmu seperti itu, Ino-_chan_! Tak ada yang perlu disesali selain kau harus menjalaninya dengan baik, memastikan bayimu akan baik-baik saja!"

"Kenapa kau bisa berubah dari Naruto si '_mulut besar_'' menjadi pemuda sedewasa seperti saat ini Naruto?" Ino kini mengalihkan pandangan Naruto padanya.

"Karena aku harus! Itu adalah kewajibanku! Kau tentu tidak mengiginkan mempunyai pemimpin desa seperti Naruto beberapa tahun lalu bukan?"

Hanya dengan membayangkan saja itu bisa membuat Ino tertawa, bagaimana desanya akan maju jika dipimpin orang seperti itu? Meski masih ada sifat Naruto yang seperti anak-anak namun dia telah banyak berubah.

"Kau mentertawakan ku_, huh_?" Naruto berlagak marah, ia cemberut, memanyunkan bibirnya.

"_Hahaha_! Kau lucu Naruto!"

"Aku bukan pelawak, Ino-_chan_!" dengusnya kesal, tentu saja ia tidak serius.

"Terimakasih banyak untuk hari ini! Kau benar-benar menghiburku dan mendengarkan semua keluhan ku! Andai saja aku belum . . .!"

Ino menggantungkan perkataannya, buru-buru ia menggelengkan kepala mengusir jauh-jauh apa yang tadi sempat melintas di fikirannya. Wajah ayunya hanya dapat memberikan senyum termanisnya pada pemuda Uzumaki itu, yang di sambut dengan senyuman hangat Naruto.

"Sudah larut malam! Ayo kuantar kau pulang! Kau pasti sangat lelah, Ino-_chan_!"

"Tentu saja! salah siapa yang menculik dan membawaku ke tempat ini? Tapi tempat ini benar-benar indah, Naruto!"

"Kuanggap itu semua adalah sebuah pujian padaku, Ino-_chan_!"

Ino _sweatdrop _mendengar pernyataan Naruto, padahal dia memuji tempat ini, bukan dia!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, sesekali mereka akan tertawa karena mendengar cerita kocak yang dialami Naruto, atau sekedar mentertawakan hal-hal kecil yang mereka temui di jalan.

Jika tidak tau pasti semua mengira bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, tak jarang mereka bertemu dengan beberapa warga yang memandang mereka dengan senyuman hangat, mungkin mereka fikir Yamanaka Ino adalah calon _First Lady_ di Konoha.

Naruto tersenyum puas. Ijinkan untuk sesaat ia merasakan kebahagiaan ini! Ia tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika pemuda Uchiha itu mengetahui bagaiamana Ia memperlakukan ibu dari bayinya itu sekarang.

"Aku pikir kau akan menjadi kekasih yang baik Naruto! Mengapa kau tak segera mengajak Hinata-_chan_ untuk menikah?"

Ino yakin betul bahwa gadis Hyuuga itu menyukai Naruto! Terlihat dari bagaimana cara ia memandang pemuda itu.

"Kau pikir Hinata-_chan_ menyukaiku? Hahaha!" tawa kembali meledhak pada pemuda jabrik itu, membuat muncul perempatan di dahi Ino yang menatap pemuda itu kesal.

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya selama ini Ino-_chan_? Bukan kah beberapa tahun ini kau lebih dekat dengan nya?"

"_Huh_?"

"Hinata-_chan_ dan Kiba akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan mereka 2 bulan lagi!"

"Huh? Apa? Jadi Hinata-_chan_? Kenapa dia tak pernah memberitahuku?! _Ahh_! Dia hutang penjelasan padaku!"

Ino melipat kedua tangan di dada. Membuat Naruto tersenyum penuh arti.

_Kau sudah kembali! Ino-chan._

"Kita sudah sampai! Naruto-_kun_!" ucapnya ceria.

Benar saja! mereka telah berada di rumah mungil nan indah itu. "Kau mau masuk?"

"Sudah larut malam! Ku rasa aku harus segera pulang, lagipula apa kau tidak mencium bagaimana bau badan ku sekarang?"

Ino mendekatkan wajah ayu nya pada tubuh Naruto, berlagak tengah mengendus bau pemuda itu. Mereka berdua tertawa "Kau benar-benar bau Naruto!"

Tentu saja Ino hanya bercanda! Pada kenyataannya bau yang mennguar dari tubuh Naruto adalah wangi Green Tea. Wangi yang menyejukkan dan membuat tenang siapa saja yang berada didekatnya.

"Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya khan Ino-_chan_?!"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh Hokage-_sama_!"

"Baiklah! Aku pulang dulu, Semoga kau mimpi Indah malam ini!"

Ino mengangguk! Bagaimana dia tidak akan bermimpi Indah malam ini? Ia benar-benar bahagia hari ini! Andai saja Sasuke mampu bersikap se-_gentle _Naruto. . .

Naruto melambaikan tangan pada Ino, bersiap untuk membalik tubuhnya ketika ia rasa sebuah pukulan keras menghantam wajahnya.

_**Bugghhh!**_

"Sasuke!" pekik Ino. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" dengan sigap Ino membantu pemuda Uzumaki itu untuk duduk. "Kau tidak apa-apa khan Naruto? Bibirmu berdarah! Sasuke apa kau sudah gila?!"

"Apa yang aku lakukan?! Aku melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan!" ia berujar dingin. Tatapan nya tak lepas dari sahabat kecilnya yang masih bisa tersenyum setelah mendapatkan pukulan telak pada wajah "bodoh" nya itu- begitulah pikir Sasuke.

Di lain pihak Ino tengah mengelap darah segar yang keluar pada sudut bibir Naruto, tak memperdulikan Ayah dari calon bayinya itu.

"Hentikan itu Ino! Aku muak melihat semua itu! Kurasa pelajaran semalam tidak membuatmu mengerti? Atau haruskah aku memberi pelajaran lagi padamu?! Yamanaka Ino!" kali ini Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan kontrol emosi nya, dengan kasar ia menarik tubuh mungil Ino untuk berdiri.

"Sasuke! Lepaskan tangan ku! Sakit!"

Keluh Ino, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke pada lengannya yang ia rasa begitu menyiksa.

"Hentikan _Teme_! Kau menyakitinya!" Naruto telah memposisikan dirinya kembali berdiri menatap _Onyx_ pemuda itu tajam. Sasuke tak menghiraukannya. Ia kembali menatap Ino yang masih saja berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Apa kurang jelas bahwa aku tidak menyukai jika kau terlihat bersama Pria lain, sekalipun itu Nara Shikamaru, Chouji, ataupun _Hokage_ sekalipun!"

Tawa meledhak dari mulut pemuda jabrik itu! "Kau benar-benar memalukan, _Teme_! Kau payah! Apa kau sedang cemburu sekarang? Jika cemburu mu itu menyakiti nya seperti ini, Kau harus berhadapan denganku! Lepaskan dia! Sekarang!" terdengar penekanan di setiap perkataan Naruto.

Sasuke melepas cengkraman nya pada lengan Ino, lengan mungil gadis itu memerah, "_Shhh_!" ia menahan betapa sakitnya cengkraman itu.

_**Buuughhhh!**_

Kini giliran Sasuke yang mendapatkan pukulan telak pada pipi kiri nya, pelipis pemuda emo itu mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Naruto-_kun_!" Ino memandang tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Bagaimana Naruto bisa membelanya seperti ini? "Sasuke~" Ino berjalan mendekat pada tubuh pemuda yang sudah jatuh tersungkur di tanah itu, sebelum ia dapat mencapai pemuda Uchiha, tangan kekar Naruto menahannya untuk tidak mendekat.

"Ino! masuklah jika kau tidak mau melihat semua ini! Yang perlu ku lakukan adalah memberi Pemuda ini pelajaran!"

Ino menggeleng tanda tak menyetujui ide pemuda itu. Dengan begitu ia melepaskan pegangan nya pada jemari Ino.

"Sebelum ke Ichiraku tadi aku melihatmu dan Sakura di _Training Ground_ sedang melakukan hal itu Sasuke! Aku tidak tau sampai mana kau melakukannya! Aku sendiri malu melihat apa yang kalian lakukan!"

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, pandangan pemuda itu memelas pada gadis cantik yang kini berdiri terdiam layak nya sebuah patung. Ino terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto baru saja.

Sasuke sendiri? Ia membuang muka, meremas rambutnya frustasi.

Mereka bertiga larut dalam pikiran-pikiran mereka sendiri.

_Sasuke, Sakura apa? Baru saja tadi pagi ia bersikap manis padaku! _

Ino membalikkan tubuhnya untuk masuk kedalam rumah kecilnya, tak menghiraukan lagi bahwa di situ ada _Hokage _dan ayah calon bayinya yang bisa saja setelah ia meninggalkan mereka, mereka akan berusaha salaing membunuh! Oh tidak! Ino tau pasti bahwa meskipun mereka sering tidak menunjukkan persahabatan mereka, Sasuke dan Naruto tidak akan pernah melakukan hal se-gila itu.

"Maaf _Teme_! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan semua ini padamu! Tapi jika kau berusaha untuk menyakiti Ino-_chan_ atau Sakura-_chan_ lebih jauh! Aku tidak akan tinggal diam!"

Naruto membalikkan tubuh lelahnya berjalan menjauh dari pemuda yang masih dalam posisi duduk itu. "Jangan ganggu dia dulu! Biarkan dia menenangkan dirinya!" Perintah Hokage muda tanpa berbalik dan meneruskan perjalanannya pulang.

Hanya Sasuke sendiri di sini.

Ia berdiri, memandang hampa rumah mungil di depan nya, Ingin rasanya ia mendobrak rumah itu, masuk dan memeluk erat-erat gadis Yamanaka nya.

Entah mengapa gadis itu kini telah menjadi candu tersendiri untuknya.

"Sasuke . . .!"

Sasuke tak menghiraukan panggilan itu, masih memandang pintu kayu itu dalam diam. Suara itu nyata-nyata tak berhasil membuatnya bergeming dari tempat ia berdiri.

"UCHIHAAAAAA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

><p>Well, Thanks untuk beberapa sahabat baru di PM yang memberikan dukungan untukku menulis. Tadinya sih sudah mau DISCONTINUED ini UCHIHA. Ada yang bilang mirip ma FF luar, setelah minta tolong Senpai yang selalu setia mengontrol FF saya ternyata FF luar yang itu, setelah saya baca memang mirip dalam beberapa segi, Mohon maaf untuk Guest yg meriview tentang kemiripan itu, saya tak pernah bermaksud untuk mencuri ide atau mem-plagiat FF orang lain, saya juga menjadi tidak enak hati atas insiden ini, padahal saya tidak membuat nya mirip dan baru tau FF itu . Sebaiknya anda Log In dan kita bisa berdiskusi bagaimana Don't and Do di FFN ini, soalnya saya baru di sini, belum banyak FF yang saya baca dan saya yakin anda lebih berpengalaman di sini <em>Senpai <em> .

Yang menanyakan soal Setting, Ayah Ino tidak mati, Sayang banget kalau harus matiin Bapak Inoichi tercinta 3 :D.

Masih gak yakin mau lanjutin ke _chapter _selanjutnya niih ^^

Heuheu, Selamat menikmati chapter 4

**#Vale**


	5. Let's Talk!

**Disclaimer : Naruto kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lain nya.

**Thanks a lot** untuk para reviewer dan yang telah fave&follow fict ini

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 : Let's Talk!<strong>

Kedua _Shinobi_ Konoha itu terlihat asyik dengan lamunan mereka masing-masing, sesekali salah satu dari mereka akan menenggak _sake_ ditangannya, entah sudah berapa botol yang mereka habiskan sejak tadi.

Kakashi menarik mantan muridnya itu untuk menjauh dari rumah Ino sesaat setelah Naruto meninggalkannya yang jatuh tersungkur begitu saja. Kakashi tau betul itu bukan salah dari Naruto sepenuhnya, karena memang pemuda Uchiha ini patut untuk diberi pelajaran akan sikapnya pada Yamanaka Ino!.

Bagaimanapun juga ia fikir bahwa ia masih mempunyai tanggung jawab pada Sasuke, Ia masih benar-benar menganggap pemuda ini adalah muridnya.

"Kenapa membawaku kemari?" Suara Sasuke memecah keheningan diantara keduanya. Saat ini pandangannya ia fokuskan pada pantulan sinar Bulan yang terlihat indah pada danau di tengah hutan Konoha. Sasuke memang benar-benar memerlukan ketenangan saat ini.

Teringat bagaimana Kakashi menariknya secara paksa untuk mengikutinya, hingga sampailah mereka di tempat ini.

Hanya terdengar suara hewan-hewan malam dan semilir angin yang berhembus menerpa wajah keduanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ino? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?! Itu- . . ."

"Jika kau hanya ingin semakin memojokkan posisiku, lebih baik aku pergi!" Pemuda _raven_ itu memotong perkataan Kakashi, tak peduli bahwa yang ia hadapi saat ini adalah _Sensei_-nya sendiri.

Kakashi tersenyum. Entahlah, namun terlihat dari indera penglihatan Sasuke bahwa matanya sedikit menyipit karena sunggingan dari bibirnya.

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyudutkanmu dalam posisi ini! Namun, Sakura juga masih muridku, Kau, juga Naruto! Aku masih menganggap kalian adalah bagian dariku! Aku memperdulikan kalian! Tak ingin kalian membuat masalah pada satu sama lainya!"

Kakashi menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan. "Ino-_chan_?! Aku sangat memperdulikan dirinya!"

Sasuke tak mampu menahan desiran rasa tidak suka ketika Kakashi mengatakan hal itu. "Apa maksudmu, _Sensei_? Ino terlalu muda untukmu!" ucapnya dingin, enggan untuk bertatapan dengan _Sensei_ mesum itu.

"Setidaknya aku bisa membuatnya tertawa Sasuke!" Kakashi lagi-lagi menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ingin sekali Sasuke memukul wajahnya saat ini, namun tidak ia lakukan.

"Kurasa Naruto juga menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada putri Inoichi itu! Tentunya kau tidak mau khan Naruto yang akan menggantikan posisimu di hati Ino?"

Entah apa maksud _sensei_-nya ini. Tangan Sasuke sudah mengepal erat menahan emosinya sendiri.

Seolah tak membiarkan Sasuke untuk bicara_, sensei_ bersurai rambut _Silver_ itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku melihat bagaimana panasnya tadi kau bersama Sakura! Apa kau benar-benar sangat bernafsu tadi, Sasuke? Oh bagaimana jika Inoichi tau akan semua ini? Kau pikir ia akan membiarkanmu begitu saja? tentu saja kau tidak akan melawan ayah dari Ino yang notabene tengah mengandung calon penerus Uchiha, bukan?"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang "Apa maksud dari semua ini, _Sensei_! Kau membawaku kesini hanya untuk menceramahiku? Begitu?"

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya seorang Ayah lakukan ketika putranya membuat sebuah kesalahan! Oh tidak! Bahkan kesalahanmu sangat banyak Sasuke!"

Sasuke terdiam. Perkataan Kakashi seolah menamparnya keras. Namun ini lebih terasa sakit dari ketika kau ditampar secara fisik. Memang benar bahwa "ditampar" kenyataan itu lebih menyakitkan dari semua rasa sakit di dunia ini.

"Ayah mu sudah tidak ada! Aku telah ada di sampingmu sejak kau, Naruto dan Sakura masih anak-anak! Aku menganggap kalian sebagai keluarga, sebagai anak dan sebagai sahabat! Aku tidak mau melihat kalian jatuh lebih dalam! Memastikan semuanya berjalan dalam jalur yang memang seharusnya kalian ambil!"

Perlahan pertahanan Sasuke hancur, Ia memeluk erat kedua kakinya seperti anak kecil yang membutuhkan perlindungan dari orangtuanya. Ia baru menyadari semuanya adalah salah.

"Ino mencintaimu! Bersikaplah lembut padanya! Mungkin aku tidak pernah memiliki keluarga sendiri, atau memilik anak! Tapi aku belajar membesarkan anak dari kalian! Belajar menyayangi dari kalian! Setidaknya aku bisa memperlakukan orang dengan lebih baik! Atau mungkin aku atau Naruto bisa menggantikan posisimu untuk menjaga dan melindungi Ino juga anak kalian!"

_Errr_ … tentu saja kali ini Kakashi berusaha menggoda muridnya ini, ia benar-benar menahan tawanya saat ini melihat anak Uchiha berekspresi sedemikian rupa.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sasuke benar-benar seperti anak kucing yang imut sekarang, benar-benar kali ini Kakashi tak mampu menahan tawanya hingga meledhak membuat seribu tanda tanya pada pemuda _Emo_ yang nampak kebingungan dengan ekspresi yang sulit diungkapkan.

"Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Maaf! Maaf tapi melihatmu seperti ini begitu menyenangkan Sasuke! Membawa kembali masa lalu!"

"_Huh_~"

"Jadi? Apa yang kau harus lakukan adalah . . . bicara dengan Sakura tentang bagaimana perasaanmu sebenarnya! Lalu temui Ino, Kau perlu meminta maaf padanya dan Inoichi!"

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar menatap horror pada _sensei_-nya, Inoichi? Yamanaka Inoichi benar-benar manusia yang ia ingin hindari saat ini, hanya dengan membayangkannya saja Sasuke tak mampu berkata-kata apapun lagi.

Ini bukan seperti dia akan melamar Ino, bukan? hanya menjelaskan semuanya pada Yamanaka Inoichi, bukan?

Sasuke kembali menenggak _Sake_-nya, menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya pada pohon di belakangnya yang kemudian diikuti oleh Kakashi, Sensei pecinta Buku Seri Icha Icha Paradise itu menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala muridnya. Senyum puas terpampang pada wajah di balik masker miliknya.

Setidaknya ia tau benar bagaimana Sasuke sebenarnya, muridnya itu masih menyimpan sisi lembut di dalam dirinya. Mungkin kedinginan yang selama ini ia tunjukkan hanyalah _kamuflase _saja, dia memerlukan sosok seperti Ino untuk mendampinginya, mengimbangi sikap dan sifat juga _ego_ tinggi pemuda_ raven_ itu.

Untuk sesaat Sasuke membiarkan pertahanan dan tameng dirinya melemah. Ia benar-benar menginginkan dukungan seperti saat ini, dan sosok yang akan selalu mengingatkannya bahwa apa yang tengah ia lakukan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang menyapa Konoha dengan awan putih berarak di atas sana, hari ini sinar Matahari tidak terlalu menyengat, Birunya awan dapat terlihat diantara kepulan awan putih itu.

Sesosok pemuda jabrik tengah berada di Konoha Hospital sekarang, terlihat menganggu _Kunoichi_ cantik yang tengah cemberut karena sosok _Hokage _muda itu memaksanya untuk mengajaknya makan siang dan mengikutinya keluar dari tempatnya bekerja.

Sudah 2 minggu sejak peristiwa itu Naruto selalu saja memaksa Ino untuk menemaninya makan, tak peduli bahwa sosok cantik itu akan berteriak padanya atau melancarkan jitakan super menyakitkan pada kepalanya.

Naruto sungguh tidak peduli! Ia hanya ingin melihat Ino tertawa dan tersenyum, dia juga tidak peduli bahwa Ino mencintai Sasuke, Ino hamil anak Sasuke dan mungkin tidak bisa ia miliki, yang terpenting baginya adalah memastikan bahwa perempuan ini bahagia, sehat dan selalu tersenyum.

"Ino-_chan_!" tatapanya memelas, _Oh Naruto tidak lagi! Bagaimana aku bisa menolak ajakanmu jika kau bertingkah seperti ini?_

"Apa aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolak, _huh_~ baiklah ayo!"

Ino menarik lengan pemuda itu, dan tertawa ketika melihat pemuda Uzumaki itu melompat kegirangan.

Ino benar-benar bersyukur bahwa ia memiliki sahabat seperti _Hokage-sama_. Selalu membuatnya tertawa dan tersenyum. Meski dalam benak terdalamnya ia merindukan sosok ayah dari bayinya. Sudah 2 minggu pula sejak peristiwa malam itu, Sasuke tidak pernah menemuinya atau menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Apa mungkin ia sedang dalam misi? Tapi ia enggan untuk bertanya pada Naruto. Tak ingin menghancurkan _moment _yang tengah mereka bangun.

"Aku tidak mau makan Ramen! Aku tidak mau bayiku sepertimu Naruto-kun! nanti dia akan lebih mirip dirimu daripada ayahnya!" Ino mendengus kesal.

Naruto tertawa terbahak mendengar perkataan Ino, Ia mengamati bagaimana cantiknya Ino dengan ekspresinya saat ini. Pemuda itu mengacak rambut panjang Ino pelan, mereka keluar dari gerbang Konoha Hospital sekarang tanpa menyadari kehadiran Sasuke berdiri diatas dahan pohon mengamati keduanya dalam diam, bagaimana mereka berdua bisa tak menyadari bahwa Ia tengah berada disekitar mereka? Apa mereka tidak merasakan _Chakra_-nya? Benar-benar gegabah! Bagaimana jika ada musuh yang mendekati mereka? Ia tentu saja tidak menginginkan hal buruk menimpa Ino dan bayinya.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, entah mengapa keberaniannya tak kunjung muncul untuk dapat menemui Ino, padahal ia sudah benar-benar ingin merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya.

_**Sreeggh!**_

Ia turun dari tempatnya berada, merapikan jubah biru gelap yang lebih menyerupai hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Suara _Kunoichi _muda itu membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Tidak lagi Sakura! Tak menghiraukan keberadaan Sakura ia berjalan menjauh dari gadis Haruno itu.

"Maafkan aku! Kita perlu bicara!" teriaknya. Surai rambut merah mudanya nampak menutupi wajahnya karena tertiup angin. Sasuke mematung di tempatnya. Teringat perkataan Kakashi 2 minggu yang lalu, banyak yang harus ia bicarakan pada rekan masa kecilnya itu.

"Baiklah!" ucapnya dingin, berbalik untuk bertemu pandang dengan Haruno Sakura.

"Kita bicara di kantin _staff _rumah sakit saja! Ayo!"

Dengan begitu pemuda _emo_ itu mengikuti Sakura memasuki rumah sakit dimana Ino juga bekerja disitu. Berjalan tepat di belakang Sakura yang tanpa ia ketahui tengah menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Gadis itu benar-benar hancur sekarang.

Begitu beratkah untuk merelakan semua ini?

**=U=**

Sasuke menyesap teh hijaunya dalam diam, tak mau mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sebelum _Kunoichi _terbaik setelah _Lady_ Tsunade itu mengatakan maksud dan tujuannya.

Sakura masih saja terdiam, wajahnya tak ia angkat sedikitpun sejak mereka tiba di kantin ini beberapa saat yang lalu. Jemarinya mengeluarkan keringat dingin, ia kini tengah berperang dengan egonya sendiri antara bertahan atau melepaskan sosok yang ia kagumi beberapa tahun ini yang terus menyiksanya tanpa meberikan perasaan yang sama kembali.

"Sasuke-_kun_, maafkan aku!"

"_Hn_~!"

_Ck_! Berurusan dengan wanita memang sangat melelahkan, dan merepotkan! Pantas saja Shikamaru terus saja mengeluh jika harus berhadapan dengan Ino.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Shikamaru, bagaimana jika ia mengetahui jika dia telah menghamili rekan setimnya? Sejak kematian Asuma-_sensei_ ia menjadi pelindung bagi Ino, bukan?

_Ergght_ Sasuke benar-benar baru menyadari bahwa ia dalam bahaya sekarang, belum lagi harus berhadapan dengan Inoichi nantinya.

"Aku menyerah untuk mengejarmu! Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan hal seperti itu!"

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, kemudian mengeluarkannya dengan tenang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura "Akhirnya kau sadar juga! Aku membalas perlakuanmu karena aku hanya ingin mengujimu sampai batas mana kau menganggap Ino sebagai sahabatmu!"

"Kau mencintai Ino _Pig_?" kali ini pandangan _Medic Nin_ itu terpusat pada _Onyx_ lawan bicaranya "Benar begitu?"

"_Hn_~ aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai cinta! Tapi aku peduli padanya karena ia tengah mengandung bayiku! Bayi penerus _clan_ku!"

"Bukankah kau bisa menikahi gadis sebanyak yang kau mau? Pasti gadis-gadis itu akan bertekuk lutut dan menyerahkan diri padamu begitu saja!"

Pandangan tajam Sasuke ia arahkan pada Sakura, buru-buru Sakura melambaikan tangan dan menjelaskan maksud perkataannya "Bukan begitu maksudku! Itu berarti kau mencintai _Pig_! Sasu~"

Oceh gadis itu tak menghiraukan tatapan aneh yang ditujukkan Sasuke padanya "Lihatlah bagaimana kau memastikan ia baik-baik saja, bagaimana kau menolakku saat itu! Itu sudah benar-benar membuktikan bahwa kau mencintai atau setidaknya kau telah jatuh cinta padanya!"

Sasuke tak pernah habis fikir dengan Sakura, bagaimana dengan cepatnya ia mengubah ekspresi dan mengambil keputusan untuk tidak mengejar dirinya lagi secepat ini?

"Aku bisa saja menolak untuk melakukannya pada Ino saat itu, Aku yang menantangnya, jadi dalam hal ini dia tidak bersalah, Sakura!"

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya, Ia paham betul apa yang ada dipikiran Sasuke. Setidaknya pemuda ini sudah mulai terbuka padanya.

"Aku tau! Akan aku pastikan bahwa kau tidak akan pernah menyakiti Pig!"

"Kurasa kau membencinya!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa membencinya? Dia sahabatku! Kau sahabatku!"

Sepertinya semuanya berjalan lancar diantara kedua mantan rekan setim itu. Sasuke tak pernah bisa mengeluarkan suaranya banyak-banyak namun kali ini ia bisa berekspresi sedemikian rupa. Apa ini pengaruh bayinya?

Sakura menggendikkan bahunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau makan banyak sekali Ino-chan! _Well _. . . setidaknya dompetku sekarang tidak pernah kekeringan!"

Tawa Ino meledhak begitu saja mendapati Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya itu menepuk-nepuk saku celana bagian belakangnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk melakukannya _Hokage-sama_?"

"Tidak ada! Hahaha~ tapi aku bahagia melihatmu bahagia Ino-_chan_!"

Andai saja Ia lebih dulu menyadari perasaanya pada Ino, Andai saja saat itu ia tak memerintahkan Ino bertugas bersama Sasuke, Andai! Andai! Andai saja . . .!

Namun, ia hanya bisa berandai-andai, bukan? perasaannya itu tak akan mungkin berbalas. Tidak dengan Ino yang masih mencintai Sasuke! Tidak dengan bayi Uchiha yang kini tengah ia kandung.

"Aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai di gerbang ini Ino-_chan_! Aku harus kembali ke _Hokage Tower_!"

"Iya Naruto-_kun_! terimakasih untuk makanannya!"

Naruto melambaikan tangannya, mulai berlari menjauh dari Ino yang menatap kepergian_ Hokage_ muda itu dengan senyuman.

Ia tidak pernah sebahagia ini mempunyai sahabat seperti Naruto, dan Sakura?

Memikirkan gadis _Pink_ itu saja nyatanya membuat hati Ino seakan teriris.

Sakura selalu menang di segala aspek darinya! Ia tau benar itu. Bagaimana Sakura menjadi _Medic Nin_ terbaik setelah Tsunade-_sensei_ dan dia menjadi Ninja perempuan nomer satu di Konoha!

Ia iri? Tidak! Ia hanya tidak suka dibanding-bandingkan dengan sahabatnya sendiri, Ia tak mau persabatannya di warnai dengan rasa iri dan dengki, Ia masih benar-benar menginginkan forehead-nya. Dia membutuhkan tempatnya untuk berkeluh kesah seperti biasanya.

Ia tak pernah sekalipun benar-benar marah pada _Kunoichi Pink_ itu! Meskipun Sakura sendiri membencinya, meskipun Sakura sendiri menganggapnya seorang _rival_, meskipun nanti Sasuke lebih memilih Sakura daripada dirinya . . .

_Hah_~ Ino menghela nafas panjang, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki Konoha Hospital dan segera mengemban tugasnya lagi setelah perutnya penuh terisi dengan makanan-makanan lezat yang dibelikan oleh Naruto tadi.

Ia tersenyum, hari ini ia bertugas untuk menangani bayi-bayi yang baru lahir. _Ahh_~ pemanasan sebelum akhirnya ia akan mengurus bayinya sendiri nanti.

Ia menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang dicat putih bersih itu, Ia menanggapi sapaan padanya dengan menganggukkan kepala, beberapa hari ini banyak sekali orang yang menyapanya? Aneh sekali. Atau ini terkait dengan kedekatanya dengan Naruto? Mereka berfikir telah terjadi suatu hubungan antara Naruto dengan dirinya?

Rona kemerahan nampak pada wajah cantik dengan hidung mancung itu, bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum.

_Ahhh~ Ino kau tidak boleh labil seperti ini!_

Ino melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruangan yang terletak di lantai dua dengan maksud untuk memesan Jus Jeruk untuk ia minum nanti.

Langkahnya terhenti begitu mendapati sosok pemuda _raven_ kini tengah berjalan dengan santai bersama Sakura.

Ino terpaku pada tempatnya berdiri, Ingin lari namun seakan tubuhnya seketika menjadi patung.

"_Pig_!" Suara Sakura terdengar nyaring menyapa Ino.

Sasuke hanya diam,tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sementara Sakura kini tengah berjalan menuju tempat Ino berdiri terpaku.

"_Pig_!"

"_Forehead_!"

Sakura memeluk tubuh Ino erat. "Maafkan aku _Pig_! Aku memang bodoh! Maafkan aku!"

Ino menggeleng lemah "Tidak! Kau tidak bersalah Saki~! Aku yang salah!"

"_Baka_!" Sakura melepas pelukannya pada Ino. "Kau hutang banyak sekali cerita padaku! Aku akan menginap dirumahmu nanti malam! Banyak sekali yang harus kita bicarakan, Pig!"

Kali ini Sakura mengedipkan satu matanya, yang dibalas dengan anggukkan kecil Ino "Kalau begitu aku kembali bekerja dulu! Oi~ Sasuke-kun! Aku pergi dulu!"

Dengan begitu kini hanya menyisakan kedua pemuda _raven_ dan perempuan pirang disini, ruangan atas Rumah Sakit ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk _staff_ dan pekerja medis jadi tidak banyak orang yang tau bahwa sekarang Uchiha Sasuke tengah menatap Yamanaka Ino tajam.

Pemuda tampan itu menghela nafas panjang, mendekati gadis Yamanaka yang masih berdiri bak patung.

_Ayo Ino lari! Pergi dari Sini!_

Sebelum ia dapat melarikan diri, tangan kekar itu telah mencengkram lengannya kuat. "Ino!"

Suara berat itu memanggilnya. Jantung gadis ini kembali berdegup dengan kencangnya. Tapi ia menguatkan hatinya untuk berbalik dan menatap _onyx_ pemuda itu.

Sasuke menarik tubuh mungil Ino kedalam pelukannya hingga, Ino menengadahkan kepala untuk melihat pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya, tatapan pemuda itu teduh menatapnya.

Kedua tangan kekar itu membelai pipi mulus sang Yamanaka, perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir_ plum_ Ino.

Ino menghindar dari ciuman yang seharusnya mereka lakukan. Sasuke tak percaya akan penolakan itu, bagaimana bisa ia ditolak sedemikian rupa?

Dengan sedikit dorongan, Ino melepas pelukan Uchiha muda itu, Ia tak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa lagi, Marah, Sakit, Rindu, bercampur menjadi satu. Tapi ia tidak akan menangis! Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri! Pada bayinya dan Naruto untuk tidak lagi lemah dan menangis!.

"Tugasku hanya untuk menjaga anak ini, bukan? aku akan melakukannya! Tapi tugasku tidak untuk melayani nafsumu, Uchiha-_san_!" ucap Ino dengan penuh percaya diri.

Ino bukan perempuan lemah, bukan? Ia tidak akan lemah lagi di hadapan Sasuke! Mulai saat ini ia tidak akan jatuh atau mengemis cinta lagi padanya.

"Aku pergi! Dan jangan berfikir macam-macam!" Pemuda Uchiha itu berjalan menjauh dari Ino, Ia meremas dadanya tanpa sepengetahuan Ino, mengapa begitu sakit?

_Bagaimana rasanya mengalami penolakan untuk pertama kalinya Uchiha Sasuke ?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa kotak es krim, _Biscuit_,_ cookies_ tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja ruang tamu. Sedangkan ketiga gadis itu tengah asyik berbincang dan tertawa.

Malam ini Sakura dan Hinata memutuskan untuk menginap di tempat _Kunoichi _pecinta warna ungu itu. Rasanya sudah lama sejak saat perang berakhir mereka tidak melakukan hal ini bersama.

"Jadi kurasa Uchiha-_san_ memang hebat dalam urusan ranjang!" Ucap Hinata tanpa malu-malu lagi, yang disambut tatapan cengo dari Ino dan Sakura.

"_Uhmm_~ Apa ada yang salah?" imbuh gadis Hyuuga itu.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, Ia terkejut tapi tidak seterkejut Sakura yang masih dalam keadaan mulut menganga karena perkataan Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata bukan gadis se-_Innocence_ dulu, sejak ia dekat dirinya, telah banyak yang berubah dari gadis _Indigo _itu, kepercayaan dirinya tumbuh dan tidak malu-malu lagi dalam mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Tentu saja dia hebat! Bukan begitu_ Forehead_?" Tangan Ino memukul pelan dahi Sakura yang ditanggapi gadis _Pink_ itu dengan dengusan kesal.

"Kau juga pernah merasakan bagaimana hebatnya Sasuke, bukan?"

"Jangan membahasnya lagi _Pig_! Itu memalukan! Aku menyesal! Sungguh!"

"Hahaha! Aku tau _forehead_! Bagaimana persiapan pernikahanmu Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Ino.

Kali ini Sakura lagi-lagi berteriak tak percaya! Apa lagi ini? Kenapa dia banyak sekali ketinggalan berita besar di Konoha?

"Darimana kau tau, Ino-_chan_?" rona kemerahan sekarang menghiasi pipi Hinata Hyuuga, nampak jelas sekali bagaimana merahnya pipi gadis itu karena malu.

"Naruto-_kun_! jadi kau menyerah untuk mengejarnya? Begitu?"

Sakura mendengarkan dengan seksama di bawah sofa, sesekali ia akan memasukkan sesendok penuh es krim _strawberry_ kedalam mulutnya.

Ino sendiri nampak lelah dengan menidurkan tubuhnya pada Sofa tepat di pangkuan Hinata, kapan lagi bisa seperti ini? Sebelum Hinata menikah, sebelum Ino disibukkan dengan bayinya dan Sakura yang akan disibukkan dengan kencan butanya.

Hinata mengangguk. "Bisa dibilang seperti itu! Aku tidak bisa menunggu terus menerus, bukan Ino-_chan_? Sakura-_chan_? Jadi saat Kiba-_kun_ datang dan melamarku kehadapan Ayah, Aku menerimanya!"

"Tak kusangka seorang Kiba bisa bertindak se-_gentle_ itu! Aku harap kehidupan pernikahan kalian nanti akan bahagia Hinata-_chan_ . . .!" Ungkap Ino memandang nanar langit-langit rumah.

Pernikahan? Apa nanti ia bisa merasakannya? Apa Sasuke akan mengajaknya menikah dan menjadikannya Uchiha Ino nanti?

Setetes air mata meluncur dari Aquamarine nya.

"Ino-_chan_? Kau menangis?"

"_Pig_?!"

Ino menggeleng lemah. "Ini tanda bahwa aku bahagia! _Baka_!" ia kemudian memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk kembali dan memeluk Hinata yang diikuti oleh Sakura selanjutnya.

"Kita akan bahagia! _Pig_! Aku janji akan selalu ada untuk kalian ketika kalian membutuhkanku!"

Pelukan mereka semakin erat.

"Aku menyayangi kalian!"

Persabatan itu mengubah seseorang menjadi lebih buruk atau lebih baik, bukan? semua tergantung mereka memilihnya. Dan pada akhirnya Persabatan itu memang indah di mata mereka.

**=U=**

"Paman Inoichi?"

"Oi Shika! Chouji!" sapa Pria paruh baya itu melambaikan tangannya pada kedua pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai putranya sendiri itu. Ia kemudian duduk disamping kedua pemuda yang menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa paman berada disini?"

"Pemuda Uchiha itu ingin menemuiku!"

"Apa?" Sahut Shikamaru dan Chouji bersamaan. Karena mereka disini juga atas undangan Sasuke yang meminta mereka datang di _Training Ground _kediaman Uchiha.

"Kalian juga dimintanya kemari?" tatapan pria pirang itu mulai menunjukkan seribu tanda tanya, sorot matanya tajam. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Putrinya, Ino?

Kedua pemuda itu mengangguk. Sang jenius dari keluarga Nara mungkin sudah dapat memprediksi hal ini, Namun ia memilih diam sebelum Sasuke sendiri yang membuka mulutnya.

"Kalian sudah tiba?"

"Jangan berbasa-basi anak muda! Katakan apa maksudmu mendatangkan Shikamaru juga Chouji kemari?!"

"Ino . . .!"

"Ino apa? Ada apa dengan putriku?"

Raut wajah pria paruh baya itu mulai diselimuti kekhawatiran, Apa yang pemuda ini lakukan pada putri semata wayangnya?

"Dia hamil Anakku!"

"…."

"…."

Tak ada sahutan, hening. Hanya terdengar suara pepohonan yang diterpa angin.

_**Buggghhhh!**_

Sasuke jatuh tersungkur, baru saja Chouji melayangkan pukulannya pada wajah pemuda Uchiha itu.

_**Bughhhhhh!**_

Kali ini giliran Shikamaru yang melayangkan pukulan yang mendarat pada bibir Uchiha muda itu. Seperti kerasukan ia memukul dan menendang Sasuke dengan membabi buta, tak berniat mengeluarkan jurus apapun untuk menghadapi Pemuda yang mulai kepayahan itu.

Ia telah berjanji pada mendiang Asuma-_sensei_ bahwa ia akan melindungi Ino, Kurenai, Chouji dan putrinya tak peduli dengan nyawanya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tak melawan Uchiha?! Mari kita bertarung! Aku tak peduli jika aku harus membunuhmu!"

Untuk pertama kalinya Shikamaru terlihat mengeluarkan emosinya, menjadi sosok yang berbeda dari biasanya.

_**Buughhhhh! Bagghhhhh!**_

Sasuke tak bergeming, wajahnya penuh dengan lebam, rasanya tulang-tulang yang berada di tubuhnya telah banyak yang patah. Ia juga tidak peduli bahwa Shikamaru akan memukulinya sampai mati kali ini.

Di ambang kesadaranya yang mulai menurun, Ia melihat sosok Itachi, Fugaku ayahnya, dan Mikoto ibunya tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ayah, Ibu, Itachi . . . Aku datang!" ucapnya lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued . . . **

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note : <strong>Drama, Drama, Drama . . . Sasuke-kun . . .! hahaha bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? Apa yang akan terjadi? Tunggu di chapter berikutnya :D.

Kakashi OOC banget ya … *ketawa guling-guling*

Well, Terimakasih untuk dukungannya teman-teman.

Fict ini pengen kubikin dengan konflik yang berat tapi . . . ternyata dasarnya memang gak bisa bikin cerita berbobot ya jadinya bikin cerita yang manis-manis aja deh , lagian stok kosakata masih terbatas hiks hiks hiks . . .!

Tapi harus semangat belajar nulis biar bagus lagi, biar konfliknya kerasa, gak monoton.

Menurut aku pribadi yang bisa imbangin sosok dingin Sasuke itu sosok yang kaya Ino gitu, Ino yang jadi diri dia sendiri tanpa harus jadi orang lain saat dihadapan Uchiha sok ganteng ini! *dicekek Sasuke*

Terus Naruto nya pengennya forever alone, sampai Om MK bikin character Vale jadi pendamping Naruto :D, hahaha soalnya Pair favoritku NaruIno juga, Hinata-chan biar buat Kiba aja :DDD

Nah kalau si Saku aku senengnya dia ma Gaara-kun!

**#Curcol**

**#Abaikan**

Enjoyyyyy! ^^

**#VALE**


	6. Love Pain

**Disclaimer : Naruto kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lain nya.

**Thanks a lot** untuk para reviewer dan yang telah fave&follow fict ini

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 : Love Pain<strong>

_**Buughhhhh! Bagghhhhh!**_

Sasuke tak bergeming, wajahnya penuh dengan lebam, rasanya tulang-tulang yang berada di tubuhnya telah banyak yang patah. Ia juga tidak peduli bahwa Shikamaru akan memukulinya sampai mati kali ini.

Di ambang kesadarannya yang mulai menurun, Ia melihat sosok Itachi, Fugaku ayahnya, dan Mikoto ibunya tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ayah, Ibu, Itachi . . . Aku datang!" ucapnya lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada, Sasuke? Kalian ingin membunuhnya?" teriak Ino pada kedua sahabatnya dan Ayahnya sendiri.

Ketiga lelaki itu hanya terdiam menghadapi amarah Ino yang kini memandang mereka dengan kilatan kemarahan pada matanya.

Mereka bertiga benar-benar tak mampu lagi berkata-kata menghadapi kemarahan Ino.

Putri Yamanaka itu menghembuskan nafasnya sebal hingga membuat poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya terangkat. "Dengar ya! Aku tidak akan memaafkan Ayah, Kau Shikamaru dan Chouji jika terjadi apa-apa pada Sasuke!"

"Merepotkan!" dengus Shikamaru kesal. Sepintar apapun dia untuk memikirkan kata-kata untuk menyangkal perkataan Ino semuanya akan berakhir dengan kata "merepotkan".

"Shika!" Ino melancarkan death glare-nya pada pemuda nanas yang sedang menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku tidak ingin anakku lahir tanpa seorah Ayah!"

"Untuk apa dia mempunyai Ayah seorang Pengkhianat? Biarkan saja dia mati, dan kau Yamanaka Ino bisa menikah dengan orang lain! Jika ia hidup apa dia pasti mau untuk menikahimu?"

Inoichi memandang putrinya murka. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia tak pernah semarah ini pada Ino "Ayah tidak peduli bahwa kau sekarang hamil, Ayah hanya tidak ingin melihatmu sakit hati nantinya dengan keputusanmu ini, Ino-hime!"

"Aku tidak akan menyesal Ayah! Setidaknya berikan Sasuke kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanya! Jika ia tidak berubah aku akan menyerahkan dia pada kalian untuk kalian pukuli sampai matipun, aku tidak akan peduli!"

Ino menghela nafasnya panjang, Kunoichi cantik ini melipat keduatangan didepan dadanya.

"Pig!" panggil Sakura, gadis merah muda itu telah selesai merawat luka-luka Sasuke yang masih dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Forehead! Bagaimana keadaanya?" tidak terlihat raut khawatir pada wajah ayunya, ia tahu bahwa Sakura pasti bisa menyelamatkan ayah dari bayinya itu.

Sakura tersenyum "Ia tidak apa-apa, aku telah mengalirkan chakra pada tubuhnya, luka-lukanya sudah lumayan membaik, Hahaha, Sasuke-kun jelek sekali!" Sakura tertawa terbahak.

"Sakura!" dengus Ino kesal, kembali mengedarkan pandangan pada Ayah dan kedua sahabatnya. "Kalian harus minta maaf pada Sasuke!" like a boss seperti biasanya, putri Inoichi itu membuka pintu kamar dimana Sasuke berada diikuti oleh Inoichi, Shikamaru, Chouji dan Sakura.

Langkah kaki si pirang itupun terhenti sesaat ketika melihat bagaimana mengenaskannya kondisi putra Uchiha itu. Hah~ andai ia sedang tidak hamil, ia pasti ikut membantu untuk menyalurkan Chakranya agar pemuda itu jauh lebih baik dari ini, wajah penuh lebam,dengan balutan perban pada bagian perut sampai pinggang, kaki dan juga tangan. Wajahnya yang tampan berhiaskan noda kebiruan akibat pukulan-pukulan yang ia terima, bahkan sudut bibirnya masih terlihat mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Lihat perbuatan kalian! Huh~" Ino menghentakkan kakinya mendekat pada pemuda Uchiha yang tak berdaya itu, dengan lembut ia membelai pucuk kepala Sasuke. "Kapan ia akan sadar, Forehead?"

Nampaknya Ino memang tidak memperdulikan bahwa Ayahnya tengah berada disekitarnya sekarang. Ia sungguh iba dengan keadaan Sasuke saat ini.

"Sebentar lagi, Ino! kau tenang saja!" Kunoichi pink itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk duduk di sofa tempat biasa digunakan keluarga untuk menunggui pasien, Ia benar-benar lelah, baru beberapa jam tadi ia, Hinata dan Ino memejamkan mata kemudian Naruto datang menyuruhnya untuk segera ke Rumah Sakit sementara Naruto menjelaskan semua duduk permasalahan yang terjadi, Hingga mereka semua berkumpul disini kecuali Hinata yang menjaga rumah Ino, dan Naruto yang kembali ke Rumahnya setelah memastikan bahwa Sasuke baik-baik saja.

"Kau lupa bahwa ayahmu sendiri ada disini Ino-hime?"

"Ayah?!" Ino menghela nafasnya panjang, Ia menarik kursi disebelah kasur Sasuke untuk ia duduki. "Maafkan aku telah mengecewakan Ayah! Aku tau bahwa yang kuperbuat dengan Sasuke itu adalah sebuah kesalahan tapi bayi kami bukan sebuah kesalahan! Ayah boleh membenciku kali ini, tapi jangan benci cucu Ayah!" pandangannya tak lepas dari Sasuke yang masih tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk sadarkan diri.

Inoichi benar-benar tidak tau harus berucap apa lagi, ia baru menyadari bahwa putri kecilnya itu kini sudah beranjak dewasa. Ia hanya tidak ingin melihat Ino-nya tumbuh dewasa dan akhirnya "diambil" oleh orang lain, terlebih orang itu adalah Uchiha mantan buronan, mantan pengkhianat Konoha.

Namun Ino benar, cucunya tidak tau apa-apa atas kesalahan yang dilakukan kedua orangtuanya.

Ia hanya tidak siap melepaskan Ino, Itu saja!

Shikamaru dan Chouji berdiri di dekat jendela memandang langit yang hampir menampakkan sinar mentari, dari semalam mereka benar-benar tidak tidur dan itu membuat salah satu dari mereka, Shikamaru! Menguap bosan. "Aku benar-benar ngantuk! Hoaaahmmm~" keluhnya, kemuadian berjalan mendekat ke tempat Sakura berada dan tidur di sebelah sang Kunoichi yang menatap pemuda itu dengan menahan tawa.

"Sepertinya Shika sudah terlelap tidur, sebaiknya kau pulang saja Chouji, beritau ibu untuk membawakan pakaian dan makanan untukku! Aku akan disini menjaganya!" Perintah Ino pada sahabat gemuknya yang disambut anggukan kepala oleh pemuda bertubuh tambun itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun yang mungkin akan membuat semua masalah tambah runyam.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya Ayah juga pulang?"

Yamanaka dewasa itu menggelengkan kepala lemah, ia hanya ingin mendampingi putrinya disini, meng-antisipasi pemuda Uchiha itu akan melakukan hal yang tidak ia inginkan, meskipun kemungkinan dari hal itu hanya 0,1%.

"Aku akan disini, memastikan bahwa pemuda itu tidak akan melakukan sesuatu padamu!"

"Dia sudah melakukan sesuatu padaku, Ayah! Aku sedang hamil anaknya! Apa yang ayah takutkan?" nampak kesal dengan sang Ayah si pirang Yamanaka itu beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri sang ayah yang mengamatinya dari jendela tempat ia bersandar.

"Ayah menyayangiku? Oh tentu saja Ayah sangat menyayangiku, tapi kumohon Ayah jangan menganggapku seperti anak kecil lagi, aku bebas memilih jalan hidupku sendiri bukan? Aku tau Ayah menginginkan yang terbaik untukku, Ini jalan yang kupilih Ayah, Aku siap menanggung akibatnya dan siap untuk sakit karena keputusan yang kupilih!"

Jemari lentik miliknya mengusap lembut punggung sang Ayah, seulas senyum cantik terlukis pada paras ayunya, _Yamanaka Ino benar-benar gadis yang cantik bukan? Dia putrimu, Inoichi! Kau harus bangga dengan kemandirian, keberanian, ketegasan, kecerewetan dan semua yang ada pada putrimu, dia telah membuatmu bangga, biarkan dia memilih jalannya sendiri._

"Pig!" teriak Sakura pada Ino, menyadari bahwa Pemuda Uchiha yang tertidur itu tengah menggeliatkan badannya, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Ino yang menyadari hal itu berjalan mendekat pada Sasuke, diikuti oleh Sakura yang akan memastikan keadaan Uchiha muda itu.

"Sasuke/Sasuke-kun" Panggil keduanya pada pemuda itu. Ia kini mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, memastikan dimana ia sekarang.

"Oucchh!" pekiknya memegangi mulutnya yang terasa perih dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku . . . masih hidup? Tapi . . ."

"Syukurlah kau sadar, Baka~!" Sakura tersenyum lega melihat mantan rekan setimnya sekaligus orang yang ia sukai sudah sadarkan diri, ia menyiapkan diri untuk mengalirkan chakra kembali pada Sasuke untuk mengurangi luka lebam pada wajah tampan itu.

Ino diam memandangi pemuda itu, tentu saja ia lega karena ayah dari calon bayinya itu telah sadarkan diri. Sasuke sendiri tak mau bertemu pandang dengan putri Yamanaka itu, Onyxnya mantap menatap langit-langit rumah sakit.

"Bangunlah! Akan ku bantu kau untuk bersandar! Aku harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya, setelah itu aku harus pulang dan kembali kesini untuk mengurusi pasien lain, Sasuke-kun!" perintah Sakura pada pemuda raven yang dengan hati-hati ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya dibantu oleh Sakura, Kunoichi Pink itu sedang menata beberapa bantal untuk pemuda itu sandari.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bantal-bantal yang telah di tata oleh Sakura, mau tidak mau tatapan pemuda itu bertemu dengan Ino. Ia nampak sekali kelelahan sepertinya, tapi ia tidak menangis, Apa dia benar-benar sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya?

Sasuke membatin dalam hatinya, hanya dengan tatapan itu ia menyimpulkan bahwa tidak ada lagi cinta untuknya dari sang Heirs Yamanaka. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Bagaimana rasanya berada di ambang kematian, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Suara berat pria paruh baya itu mengintimidasi pemuda yang baru saja tersadar dari kondisi pingsan. Suara Inoichi itu nyata-nyata membuat Uchiha Sasuke terkejut, takut? Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha bisa takut dengan keluarga yang "Kasta"nya lebih rendah dari Uchiha? Namun, yang sebenarnya kini telah terjadi adalah ia memang sedang merasa ketakutan, bukan takut akan dibunuh atau apa! Melainkan takut menghadapi kemarahan seorang ayah yang sangat mencintai putrinya, Ia sadar bahwa nanti ketika anak dikandungan Ino adalah perempuan, Ia pasti akan bersikap sama seperti Inoichi, bahkan lebih parah dari Ini. Ia tak segan-segan akan membunuh pemuda yang mendekati putrinya!

"Maafkan Aku, Yamanaka-san!" Demi apa seorang Uchiha Sasuke meminta maaf? Bahkan setelah peristiwa "pengkhianatan" itu ia tak pernah sekalipun minta maaf dengan ekspresi setulus ini. Inoichi, Shikamaru yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, Sakura dan Ino sendiri menatap tak percaya.

"…."

Suasana hening tercipta di dalam ruangan bercat putih itu, tak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun hingga perlahan Ino lebih mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke.

**Buaaghhhh!**

"Ouchh! Ino!" pekik sasuke memegangi hidungnya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran empuk untuk Ino menonjoknya.

"Pig! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Merepotkan!"

"Itulah Yamanaka!"

Hidung pemuda itu mengeluarkan darah segar, yang segera saja mendapat pertolongan dari Sakura. Benar-benar! Apa yang sedang ada dipikiran Yamanaka Ino sebenarnya!

"Berhenti membuatku khawatir, Uchiha-san! Dan mulai saat ini hanya aku yang berhak untuk menghajarnya dengan kedua tanganku sendiri! Ayah dan kau Shikamaru, mengerti?!"

Gadis itu membalikkan badannya berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, membiarkan Sakura kembali menangani ayah dari bayinya.

"Kau menambah pekerjaanku lagi, Pig!" Pekik Sakura dengan menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah semakin siang, 5 jam setelah Sasuke terbangun tadi, kini pemuda itu tertidur lagi, nampak menggemaskan di mata Ino yang tengah berdiri menatapnya, hingga tak menyadari bahwa saat ini ia tengah tersenyum menatap bagaimana pulasnya sang Uchiha muda tidur.

"Ayahmu!" ungkapnya, mengelus pelan perutnya yang belum terlihat membuncit.

Ia berjalan mendekati meja dan menaruh bunga yang tadi ibunya bawa, nampak cantik sekali.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin pulang untuk Istirahat dulu, nak?"

Sang ibu yang nampak masih cantik itu masuk kembali ke ruangan tempat dimana Sasuke dirawat, Ia mendudukan dirinya pada sofa di sebelah meja. "Kau sedang hamil, jaga kondisimu Ino-chan! Demi bayi yang ada dikandunganmu!"

Ino sudah tau betul bahwa ibunya akan menerima dengan apa yang telah menjadi keputusannya. Nyonya Yamanaka selalu mengatakan bahwa ia akan mendukung apa yang menjadi pilihan Ino yang terpenting Ino bisa memper-tanggungjawab-kan keputusannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bu! Ibu jangan khawatir!" ino berjalan mendekati ibunya, duduk dan memeluk ibunya hangat.

"Aku takut ibu . . .!"

Wanita paruh baya dengan warna rambut berbeda tersenyum, membelai hangat pipi gadis kecilnya yang bersandar pada pundaknya. "Apa yang kau takutkan Ino-chan? Putri ibu tidak pernah takut pada apapun, bukan?"

Ino menggeleng. "Apa keputusanku sudah benar? Aku tidak akan mampu membunuh janin ini!"

"Kau sudah mengambil keputusan yang terbaik, sayang! Jangan pikirkan ayahmu! Ia akan baik dengan sendirinya nanti setelah ia sibuk berdiskusi dengan kata hatinya sendiri! Ino-chan . . . bukankah kau tidak pernah mencintai pemuda ini?"

"Dulu . . . saat sakura kurang percaya diri dengan keadaanya, Aku ingin sekali membangkitkan kepercayaan dirinya, saat kusadari bahwa ia menyukai Sasuke, Aku akhirnya bersikap layaknya dia yang mengejar Sasuke, dia butuh rival untuk menjadikanya lebih percaya diri, bu!"

"Dan putri ibu menyetujui untuk menjadi rival sahabatnya sendiri?!"

Ino mengangguk, "Aku mulai bersikap menggoda Sasuke, dan bersikap bodoh sejak saat itu! Jika dibandingkan aku, Cinta jidat lebih besar daripada aku, Bu! Jidat dengan setia menunggu dan tetap melihat Sasuke sebagai Sasuke-kun nya tak peduli dengan cap yang menempel pada Sasuke yang buronan dan pengkhianat Konoha"

"Lalu sejak kapan kau mencintai Uchiha muda itu, nak? Jujur saja ibu lebih rela jika kau bersama Sai, ia mampu menghadapi sifatmu yang cerewet dan emosi tinggi itu dengan senyuman, dan dirimu bisa mengajarinya dengan masalah percintaan!"

"Sejak dia kembali lagi pada kita! Sejak aku berfikir bahwa aku tak khan mengalah dari Sakura! Aku telah banyak kalah dari Sakura meskipun aku telah berusaha lebih dan lebih bu!"

"Apa ibu pernah mengajarimu untuk iri pada sahabatmu sendiri Ino-chan?"

Ino menggeleng dan melepaskan pelukannya pada sang ibu, tatapannya memelas, seberkas air mata menghiasi aquamarine-nya.

"Wajar manusia berfikir seperti itu khan bu?! Rasanya sakit ketika kau telah mendorong seseorang untuk menjadi lebih baik namun dirimu sendiri tidak pernah mampu sebaik orang itu! Aku tidak membenci Sakura, Aku hanya merasa gagal dan marah akan diriku sendiri, bu!"

Nyonya Yamanaka tersenyum, menangkup wajah putri semata wayangnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Putri ibu adalah yang terbaik! Ia tengah mengandung sekarang, ia telah tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa dengan pemikiran matang sejak ia kecil, dia pemberani, dia cerewet, dia cantik, _**Hanya lelaki bodoh yang akan melepaskannya begitu saja**_!" Ia menekan perkataannya, kemudian memandang sosok Sasuke yang masih terlelap tidur.

"Terimakasih ibu! Aku tau ibu satu-satunya orang yang bisa kuandalkan!"

Ino memeluk sang ibu erat. Ia benar-benar lega sekarang seakan bebannya selama ini terangkat sudah.

"Kau harus jaga dirimu dengan baik, jaga cucu ibu juga, Ibu akan pulang, nanti malam ibu akan kesini dan membawakanmu makanan, apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan, nak?"

"Aku mau Beef Ramen porsi besar!"

"Ramen? Kau yakin itu anak Sasuke?"

Tawa Ino pecah seketika mendengar pertanyaan sang Ibu yang setengah menggodanya.

"Kurasa aku terlalu sering bergaul dengan Hokage-sama!".

Dengan begitu perbincangan Ibu dan Anak itu berakhir, Ino melepas kepergian ibunya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

Ino tersenyum sesaat setelah ibunya meninggalkan ruangan. Ia benar-benar lega, mempunyai ayah seperti itu, setidaknya ibunya bisa menerima apapun keadaanya saat ini. Ia kembali mendudukan dirinya pada sofa, hingga dirasa matanya mulai terasa berat hingga akhirnya ia tertidur.

Saat itu juga Sasuke membuka matanya dan bangun membenarkan posisinya bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur. Pemuda itu mendengar semuanya! Tak sedikitpun yang ia lewatkan daritadi. Pandangannya teduh, senyum indah terukir pada wajah tampannya. Entah apa yang ia fikirkan saat ini yang pasti ia ingin sekali tersenyum dan tersenyum.

**=U=**

"Eunghhhh~" Ino menggeliat di tempat tidur. Tunggu . . .! Tempat tidur? Ia segera berjingkat bangun dari tempatnya berbaring. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata demi memastikan apa yang kini tengah ia lihat. Kamar ini? Kamar yang lumayan besar, bukan! ini bukan kamar rumah sakit yang terakhir kali ia ingat ia sedang berada disana.

Tapi . . . bukan juga kamarnya! Lalu?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara berat Sasuke menjawab semua rasa penasarannya. "Kamarmu? Bagaimana . . .?! Uchiha Sasuke! Kembali ke Rumah Sakit sekarang! Kau belum sembuh sepenuhnya! Forehead masih harus merawat luka-lukamu! Kau juga akan mendapat masalah dengan Ayah karena telah menculik putrinya!"

Ino melipat keduatangannya, menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh indahnya berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Sepertinya pemuda Uchiha itu baru saja berganti pakaian.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin kau saja yang merawat lukaku, lagipula luka dalamku sudah sembuh seutuhnya!"

Berjalan dan melewati Ino begitu saja, Pemuda Uchiha itu kemudian duduk di tepian ranjang, mengamati tubuh indah Kunoichi dari keluarga Yamanaka yang tengah mengandung anaknya. Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri, memikirkan hal-hal yang telah ia lakukan pada tubuh sintal itu.

"Kenapa perutmu tidak membesar?"

"Eh?" Ino terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu, bukan pertanyaannya yang membuatnya kemudian terkejut sedemikian rupa, namun karena ekspresi pemuda itu yang terkesan polos sekarang. "Itu . . . karena . . . Usia kandunganku baru memasuki usia 2,5 bulan, Sasuke!"

"Kemarilah, Ino!" Ia menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya, isyarat agar Ino duduk disampingnya.

_Apa yang dilakukan ayah padanya? Apa Shikamaru memukuli kepalanya hingga ia bersikap seperti itu? Heh~ Sasuke Amnesia?!_

Ino mengangguk dan mendudukkan tubuhnya pada tempat disamping Sasuke, sepertinya hari sudah gelap diluar sana. Entahlah, Ino sendiri tak mampu menerka-nerka.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanyanya berhati-hati, masih curiga bahwa ayah dari bayinya itu kini tengah menderita Amnesia.

"Aku tidak tau! Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin dekat denganmu, Aku ingin . . ." Pemuda itu merangkum wajah cantik wanitanya, mendekatkan bibirnya untuk bertemu dengan bibir tipis itu.

**Chuuppss~**

Satu ciuman mendarat pada bibir Ino, manis! Untuk pertama kalinya Ino merasakan ciuman semanis dan sehangat ini dari Sasuke, tanpa nafsu.

"Maafkan aku, Ino!" kali ini ia mencium kening, kedua mata, hidung dan berakhir dengan menjamahi bibir ino dengan bibirnya.

"Sasuuu, hhhh~"

Ino mendorong tubuh kekar lelakinya hingga terjatuh "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan!" ucapnya dingin.

"Aku bukan . . .!"

"Pelayan nafsuku?!" jawabnya memotong jawaban yang akan dilontarkan Ino, "Bukankah itu tugas seorang istri?".

Ino menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke baru saja, Ia memandang pemuda yang masih terduduk di bawah kasur itu sinis "Apa kau sedang berakting lagi, Uchiha-san? Atau pukulan ayah dan sahabat-sahabatku membuatmu Amnesia?"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang berakting?" Ia bangun dari posisinya, berjalan mendekat pada Ino. "Katakan padaku Yamanaka Ino! Apa kau mencintaiku? Apa kau menginginkanku?" tangan besar pemuda itu mencengkram kedua bahu Ino erat, tatapan mereka beradu, tak ada sedikitpun ketakutan pada wajah Yamanaka muda itu untuk membalas tatapan kemarahan dari pemuda emo itu.

"Aku Tidak Mencintaimu! Aku Tidak Menginginkanmu!"

"Kau pembohong Yamanaka! Kau mencintaiku, Kau menginginkanku! Kau akan menjadi milikku, Kau tidak perlu seseorang seperti Sai untuk membuatmu bahagia dengan senyuman palsu darinya! Apa yang itu kuinginkan? Hidup bersama dengan orang yang setiap saat menyajikan padamu sebuah kepalsuan?"

"Apa-apaan kau ini Sasuke?! Kau cemburu pada Sai? Hah? Jangan bilang bahwa kau mendengarkan pembicaraanku dengan Ibu!"

Sasuke menatap Ino teduh, "Aku mendengar semuanya!" kali ini pertahanan pemuda itu hancur, memeluk Yamanaka Ino dengan begitu eratnya. "Berikan aku kesempatan untuk berubah dan memperbaiki semuanya!"

Ino merasa bahwa kini bahunya terasa basah, Sasuke… "Kau menangis?"

"Aku pikir aku sudah mati saat aku melihat Ayah, Ibu dan Itachi sesaat sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap, Akan lebih baik jika aku benar-benar mati kemarin agar aku tidak bisa menyakiti kalian lagi!"

"Sasuke~!" Ia membalas pelukan pemuda itu tak kalah erat, jemarinya lembut membelai punggungnya. baru kali ini ia melihat bagaimana rapuhnya Uchiha, tanpa pandangan mengintimidasi, suara dingin dan wajah minim ekspresi. Di dalam pelukannya sekarang adalah Sasuke yang sebenarnya, Sasuke yang haus akan kasih sayang, Sasuke yang sangat memerlukan seseorang untuk menopang tubuhnya ketika ia lemah, Seseorang yang miskin akan cinta.

"Aku menyayangimu Ino!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kupikir aku tau dimana Sasuke-kun dan Ino-pig, Naruto! Tadi beberapa perawat melihat Sasuke membawa Ino keluar dari Jendela kamar tempat ia dirawat!"

"Teme?!" ucap sang Hokage muda sedikit tak percaya, ia memicingkan mata menyelidik pada Sakura. "Apa kau tidak cemburu?" lanjut pemuda jabrik itu.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, nampak senyum pahit pada wajahnya saat ini. Apa dia tidak cemburu? Tentu saja ia cemburu, Tentu saja ia sakit! Bertahun-tahun dirinya mencintai Sasuke, selalu melihat dan mempercayai pemuda itu, namun pada akhirnya ia tidak mendapatkan hati pemuda itu.

"Menangislah Sakura-chan! Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama!"

Naruto? Apa? "Apa kau juga mencintai Sasuke, Naruto?"

Tidak lagi! Kenapa dirinya harus disangkut pautkan dengan segala urusan tentang sebuah perasaan pada Sasuke? Dia masih normal! Dia masih menyukai perempuan meskipun perempuan itu menyukai dan menaruh hatinya pada orang lain.

"Ino, . . . Aku menyukainya!"

"APAAAA?" Sakura berteriak tak percaya pada mantan rekan setimnya yang sekarang telah menggapai mimpinya menjadi Hokage.

"Tapi bukan berarti bahwa kau dan aku akan menjadi sepasang kekasih karena latar belakang kita yang sama-sama ditinggal orang yang kita sukai!" ucap Naruto pada Sakura polos, membuat Kunoichi merah muda itu melancarkan aksi jitakan maut pada sang Hokage.

"Kau jangan berpikiran macam-macam Naruto! Huh~! Siapa juga yang mau dengan orang aneh sepertimu?"

Naruto terbahak mendengar pernyataan Sakura itu, setidaknya ia merasa terhibur kali ini, sudah lama ia tidak menggoda Sakura seperti ini sejak ia menjabat menjadi Hokage dan Sakura sendiri sibuk mengejar Sasuke setelah pemuda itu kembali ke Konoha.

"Aku aneh tapi tampan, bukan?"

"Kau kalah tampan dengan Kazekage-sama!"

Naruto kembali melancarkan tatapan menyelidiknya pada Sakura, Gaara? Euhh~ Gaara dan Sakura? "Sejak kapan kau menyukai, sahabat pasirku itu, Sakura-chan?"

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai, Gaara-sama? Aku hanya bilang bahwa Gaara-sama lebih tampan darimu, Baka~!"

Keluh Kunoichi itu kembali bekerja dengan berkas-berkas yang berserakan di meja kerjanya.

"Minggu depan, Gaara akan ke Konoha lhoh Sakura?! Kau yakin tidak menyukainya? Sayang sekali ya, itu berarti dia akan menikahi Matsuri nanti!"

Matsuri? Masturi atau apalah dia, Sakura benar-benar tak peduli! Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang "Pergi dari ruanganku, Naruto! Sekarang!" telunjuknya menunjuk pintu mengisyaratkan agar pemimpin desa tertinggi Konoha itu agar keluar dari ruangannya.

"Baik! Baiklah!" Naruto benar-benar tertawa geli kali ini. Pemuda itu berjalan keluar dari ruangan kerja Sakura, dan kembali menutup pintu kayu itu. Hatinya benar-benar terasa perih kali ini. Haruskah ia merelakan Ino?.

"Ku harap kalian bahagia, Ino-chan! Sakura-chan!"

**=U=**

Kamar itu cukup luas, terang saja karena itu adalah kamar utama di rumah itu. Ino mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap detail ruangan itu. Saat ini Sasuke telah kembali ke alam mimpi setelah Ino menenangkan pemuda itu.

Sasuke tetap mendiami kediaman Uchiha meskipun tengah banyak isu beredar tentang bagaimana mengerikannya rumah itu setelah peristiwa "pembunuhan" yang dilancarkan oleh Itachi.

Ino mendesah pelan, "Rumah ini indah, jika lebih dirawat, kebun juga luas!" Jemarinya menyibakkan jendela yang langsung menyajikan pemandangan halaman yang luas diluar sana.

Ia meneruskan penelusurannya, Foto Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke masih rapi menempel di dinding. Ino tersenyum, andai saja dia dulu melakukan hal seperti ini bersama dengan, Asuma-sensei, Shikamaru dan Chouji.

"Kau pandai berakting, Sasuke!" kicau Kunoichi pirang itu, memandang Sasuke.

Ia setengah takut ketika akan membuka pintu kamar Sasuke untuk menyelami Rumah ini dengan lebih jelas, Ia takut hantu! Ahh tentu saja~ meskipun ia seorang Ninja, ia akan kehilangan sedikit nyalinya untuk "berpetualang" di rumah seperti ini! Lebih baik dia bermalam di hutan belantara.

Hah~ _beranikan dirimu Ino!_

Ia menuruni anak tangga demi anak tangga dengan sangat berhati-hati, Rumah ini tak terlalu menakutkan fikirnya. Bersih dan rapi. Sasuke? Ia tak menyangka bahwa pemuda itu akan seteliti dan serajin ini, Ia tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana jika nanti Sasuke menjadi suaminya, ia pasti mampu menghandle pekerjaan rumah saat dirinya sibuk mengurus buah hati mereka.

_Ahhh! Ino jangan berharap lebih dari seorang Uchiha jika kau tidak ingin sakit hati! Dia tidak akan menikahimu, Ia tidak akan mau untuk berkomitmen lebih jauh lagi selain bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang sekarang berada dalam perutmu!_

Beberapa foto menggantung di sana, apakah mereka Itachi kecil begitu imut, ada Fugaku Uchiha yang sedang menggendong bangga seorang bayi. Sasuke.

_Kau pasti akan bahagia nak! Dengan cinta yang sama besarnya dengan cinta kakek pada ayahmu, dan akan ibu pastikan bahwa ayahmu tidak akan mengambil jalan seperti apa yang kakekmu ambil! Lihatlah, bagaimana lucunya paman Itachi waktu ia masih kecil, sayang sekali ibu tidak pernah mempunyai kesempatan untuk lebih mengenalnya._

Ino kembali melanjutkan penelusuranya menuju dapur, tak banyak yang ia temukan di sini, Sasuke benar-benar menghabiskan uangnya untuk membeli makanan sepertinya. Huuftt~

"Aku lapar!" keluh Ino, mengelus perutnya. Membalikkan tubuhnya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

Senyum jahil terlukis pada wajah pemuda Itu.

"Sasukee~~~~ ! jangan mengagetkanku!" teriak Ino histeris, duhh~ telinga Sasuke berdenging karena aksi Yamanaka Ino itu.

"Kau lapar? Apa dia juga lapar?" tangan besar Sasuke mengelus perut Ino yang masih terlihat datar.

"Kau pikir dia makan darimana, Uchiha-san?"

"Ohh Ayolah Ino berhenti berakting seperti itu!" pinta Sasuke yang tidak lebih dari 7 bulan lagi itu akan menjadi seorang Ayah.

"Aku berakting apa?" Ia menunjuk wajahnya sendiri kali ini, berlagak tak mengerti dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan.

"Kupikir tadi kau sudah menerima inti dari pembicaraanku! Uchiha-san, Uchiha-san, panggilan macam apa itu?"

"Kau khan Uchiha! Atau kau sudah lupa bahwa kau itu adalah seorang Uchiha? Ahhh~ Aku lapar!"

Ino mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke untuk menyingkir dan tidak menghalangi jalannya, kemudian duduk pada salah satu kursi di meja makan.

"Buktikan padaku bahwa apa yang kau katakan tadi benar! Masak sesuatu untukku dan anakku!"

"Anakmu? Apa kau lupa siapa yang menanam benih itu pada rahimmu?" Protes Sasuke, berjalan mendekat pada Ino yang cemberut, Imut! Sasuke menahan senyumnya untuk tidak keluar.

Ia duduk berlutut di bawah Kunoichi muda itu, membuat Ino mematung sesaat karena tak percaya. "Kau ingin makan apa?"

"E . . . E . . . makanan yang berkuah, daging, juga nasi, aku juga mau Susu, pudding, kue dango, . . .! kenapa kau tertawa?" Ino menghentikan mendaftar makanan yang ia inginkan ketika Sasuke tengah menahan tawanya.

"Tidak apa-apa! Lanjutkan!"

"Tidak mau! Aku sudah tidak bernafsu lagi! Aku tau aku banyak makan, Aku akan gendut dan ini semua salahmu! Kau menghancurkan diet ketatku, Kau . . . hiks!"

Ino menangis, semenjak hamil ia benar-benar tidak mampu mengontrol emosinya, Sasuke yang masih berlutut di bawah Ino kemudian berdiri dari posisinya "Maafkan aku!" Ia mengecup singkat pucuk kepala Ino, "Aku akan pergi sebentar untuk membeli beberapa bahan untuk membuatkan pesananmu tadi nona Yamanaka! Jangan menangis lagi! Sementara aku pergi, Kau beristirahatlah!"

"Kembali secepatnya! Aku takut!"

Kali ini tawa Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa ia tahan lagi, "Kau takut hantu Ayah dan Ibu? Ku rasa mereka tidak akan menakuti ibu dari anakku!"

Dengan begitu sasuke berlari keluar rumah tak memperdulikan bagaimana Ino meneriakkinya dari dalam.

"Sasukeee~! Mati Kauuuuu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued . . .**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note : <strong>Hampir 4K words, udah panjang khan ya meskipun otak ngebul *Lebay* wkwkwkkw.

Hufft! Gimana ya rada sesek sih saat ngobrol ma adekku kenapa Sakura ma Sasuke? Kenapa? Tanyaku dengan histeris tak terima!

**Adek : Karena dari awal jidat selalu hanya liat rambut pantat ayam doang, ga peduli meskipun si ayam jadi buronan kelas kakaplah etc**

**Sai dan Ino udah cocok kak, dari sifat juga udah klop. Ino butuh orang yang nanggepin dengan senyum buat karakter cerewet dan emosinya. Dan Sai juga butuh orang yang agresif untuk ngajarin dia soal cinta-cintaan :P.**

Tapi dasarnya aku emang ga Suka SasuSaku setengah mampet, tetep ga terima tanggapan adekku yang netral yang ga konsen ke Romance, tapi konsen ke Itachi #door! Hahaha katakanlah seperti itu, tapi gimana lagi, Sasuke itu udah cocok ma Ino, Udah! *dalam otak dan hatiku :D*

Terus aku lihat Ino emang kesannya nenggepin tantangan Sakura buat jadi rival itu untuk bangkitin kepercayaan diri Sakura yang kaya begono dulu, Kurang baik apa INO-CHAN coba?!

Pyuuft~ udah deh curhatan ngelanturnya,

See You Next Chapter?

Anak SasuIno dinamai apa ya?

Enjoyyy ^^

#**VALE**


	7. Blossom Of Love

**Disclaimer : Naruto kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lain nya.

**Thanks a lot** untuk para reviewer dan yang telah fave&follow fict ini

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 : Blossom Of Love<strong>

_**Tek tek tek tek . . .**_

Ino mengetukkan jari telunjuknya bosan pada meja, duduk di ruang makan yang menjadi satu dengan dapur itu, pandangannya tertuju pada sosok rambut jabrik yang sedang sibuk dengan beberapa bahan makanan. Dapat disimpulkan bahwa pemuda itu bisa memasak! Wajar saja sebenarnya, mengingat bahwa hidupnya ia habiskan dalam kesendirian.

"Aku yakin kau sedang memandangiku sekarang!" tanpa memandang wanitanya, Sasuke tetap berkonsentrasi dengan masakannya, tangannya dengan cekatan memasukkan bumbu-bumbu ke dalam panci, sesekali ia akan merasakan makanan yang ia buat dengan pengaduk yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Kami lapar! Apa kau tidak sadar, ini sudah lebih dari 1 jam sejak kau mulai memasak, Uchiha-san!" protes Ino melipat keduatangannya pada celah diantara perut dan dadanya. Kunoichi cantik itu lagi-lagi cemberut.

Uchiha-san? Lagiii? Sasuke menggeram kesal membalik tubuh kekarnya untuk bertemu pandang dengan wanita cantik dari clan Yamanaka yang sedang nampak cemberut menatap onyx miliknya. Tatapan yang benar-benar "dibenci" oleh Sasuke karena ia tak mungkin berkata tidak jika Ino telah melancarkan tatapan seperti itu.

"Tidak lagi, Ino! Jangan menangis!"

"Calon ayah macam apa kau?! Kau tidak peduli pada bayimu, bahkan saat dia masih di dalam kandungan! Bagaimana jika ia sudah lahir nanti?"

Ino berusaha menahan mati-matian air matanya untuk tidak keluar, namun gagal. Ia menangis sesenggukkan hingga bahunya terlihat naik turun. Ino sendiri tau bahwa ini adalah bagian dari Mood Swings akibat kehamilannya namun ia tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini, bagaimana Moodnya yang naik turun tanpa ia bisa kendalikan, Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa Sasuke bisa bersabar menghadapi semua ini.

"Sebentar lagi Ino! bersabarlah!" Sasuke menahan mati-matian agar ucapannya tetap dalam nada senormal mungkin, tak ingin membuat ibu dari bayinya bertambah "histeris".

Pria itu kembali sibuk dengan makanan yang ia buat. Bagaimana ia bisa menyelesaikan makanan sebanyak itu dalam waktu satu jam saja? hah~ berhadapan dengan wanita hamil lebih sulit dari misi-misinya selama ini. "Sementara aku menyelesaikannya, Makanlah Kue dango atau Es krim-mu!" perintah Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku! Aku tidak - . . .!"

"Diam dan makan!" perintah putra Uchiha itu lagi, nadanya kembali dingin.

_Apa dia marah padaku?tapi khan aku benar-benar lapar!_

Menunggu dengan bosan, Ino menyantap dengan lahap kue dango yang dibawakan Sasuke dalam perjalanan pulang tadi, mulutnya penuh dengan makanan, kemudian ia menyambar susu yang berada di dekat piring untuk wadah dango-nya. Sasuke menatap Ino melalui ekor matanya, Ia tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum melihat tingkah Ino yang seperti anak kecil di matanya itu.

"Sudah Siap!"

Pemuda raven itu dengan cekatan meletakkan beberapa makanan hasil karyanya, Nasi, daging asap, sayur-sayuran, dan beberapa hidangan lain. Demi Ino, demi bayinya, Sasuke rela untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak biasa ia lakukan, meskipun ia pandai memasak, ia tak pernah sekalipun mengaplikasikan kemampuannya yang satu ini. Onyxnya menatap lembut Ino.

"Makan!" Perintahnya, mengambil tempat duduk tepat di hadapan sang wanita Yamanaka. Tangan kekarnya mengambil nasi, dan memotong beberapa lauk untuk ia berikan pada ibu bayinya.

"Suapi!" pinta Ino manja. Oh~ bagaimana ia mampu menolak permintaan itu jika saat ini lawan bicaranya tengah melancarkan jurus Puppy Eyes seperti itu?. Mau tidak mau Uchiha Sasuke berakhir dengan meniup nasi dan lauk yang masih panas, dengan sabar ia menyuapi Heir Yamanaka di hadapannya yang tengah sibuk bercerita tentang masa lalu saat ia dan Sakura masih mengejar-ngejar dirinya.

Sesekali pemuda itu hanya menjawab "Hn~" , "Oh~", "Tidak" namun itu sudah mampu membuat Ino bahagia, ia merasa diperhatikan oleh ayah dari bayinya, wanita cantik itu juga yakin bahwa Sasuke akan menjadi ayah yang baik nantinya, meski dengan sikap dingin yang terkadang ia tunjukkan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa? Kau bilang apa, Hokage-sama?"

Inoichi menatap pemuda jabrik pemimpin desanya tak percaya. Naruto datang sendiri ke rumahnya untuk memberi kabar bahwa Sasuke membawa putrinya untuk menginap di kediaman Uchiha, dimana tempat itu penuh dengan masa lalu kelam yang menghantui.

"Dia menculik putriku! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan semua ini!" pria paruh baya dengan rambut panjangnya bersiap untuk keluar rumah, namun terhenti saat Naruto memegang tangannya, dan menggelengkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia melarang pria itu untuk menyambangi kediaman Uchiha.

"Hokage-sama!"

"Paman, kumohon biarkan Ino-chan menyelesaikan ini semua dengan caranya sendiri! Berikan kesempatan Sasuke untuk membuktikan bahwa ia tidak sebrengsek orang katakan, Aku telah bersama Sasuke sejak kami masih kecil! Aku tau siapa dia sebenarnya! Dia sahabatku, Paman . . .!"

Tatapan Hokage muda itu memelas, membuat ketua clan Yamanaka melunak dan seketika pertahanan pria itu ambruk. "Apa kau yakin dia akan bisa membahagiakan, Putriku?"

"Apa kau tidak mempercayai pilihan hidup putri kita, Inoichi-koi?"

Nyonya Yamanaka turun dari lantai 2 kediaman Yamanaka clan, Ia tersenyum melihat keberadaan pemuda jabrik yang nampak berwibawa kemudian menundukkan badannya tanda hormat pada sang pemimpin desa.

"Kita telah membesarkannya dengan baik, dia sudah dewasa, jangan terlalu overprotective padanya! DIA BERHAK MENENTUKAN HIDUPNYA!"

Naruto sedikit ngeri menatap ekspresi ibu Ino itu, dia baru sadar darimana Ino mendapatkan sifat galak dan cerewetnya itu. Namun ia tersenyum, membayangkan di hadapannya sekarang adalah Ino.

Bagaimana ia sangat mencintai gadis pirang itu, namun ia sadar bahwa perasaannya itu tidak akan pernah berbalas.

"Aku mencintai putri kalian, paman, bibi! Tapi aku benar-benar harus menghikhlaskannya untuk sahabatku, ku harap Paman bisa juga merelakan Ino untuk hidup dengan Sasuke"

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, pandangannya ia edarkan pada kedua orangtua Ino yang mematung.

Sebuah seringaian jahil terlukis pada wajah Hokage jabrik itu "Aku bohong! Hahahahah . . . baiklah, paman, bibi aku pulang dulu, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan semua ini, agar paman dan bibi tidak mengkhawatirkan kondisi Ino-chan, aku yakin ia akan baik-baik saja!"

"Naruto . . .!"

Nyonya Yamanaka memeluk Hokage muda itu erat "Terima Kasih, nak! Kami selalu menganggapmu adalah putra kami!"

Naruto tak dapat berfikir jernih lagi, ia tersenyum, andai saja ia dapat bersanding dengan Ino, maka mereka juga akan menjadi Ayah dan Ibunya sendiri. Ia benar-benar iri dengan Sasuke untuk hal yang satu ini.

"Aku pergi dulu, . . ."

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar, tak mampu untuk menatap ekspresi Yamanaka dewasa yang telah ia anggap seperti orang tuanya sendiri, Ia berjalan pelan menyusur jalanan Konoha yang mulai sepi, Ia memasukkan satu tangannya pada saku celana, sesekali ia akan tersenyum untuk membalas sapaan dari warga desanya. Hah~ hari yang melelahkan, Ia hanya ingin kembali ke komplek perumahan Hokage, dan tidur!

Hokage yang patah hati! Bagaimana ia akan menyembuhkan luka dihatinya jika ia sendiri baru pertama kali merasakannya?, Minus perasaannya pada Sakura dulu yang ia rasa hanya rasa suka, bukan cinta seperti apa yang ia rasakan pada Ino sekarang.

"Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja!"

**=U=**

"Sasuke!" panggil Ino kesal.

"Kun!" ucap sang pemuda dingin.

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu berujar dingin. Ino tak dapat berekspresi apapun selain mendengus kesal. Memanggilnya dengan sufiks "kun" itu berlebihan! Sungguh ia tidak mau bersikap seperti itu!.

"Tidak mau!" Ino menjulurkan lidahnya demi untuk menggoda Sasuke. Pemuda itu terlihat kesal saat ini.

Saat ini mereka berada di tempat tidur king size milik Sasuke, Uchiha muda itu tengah duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran tempat tidur dengan beberapa bantal menopang tubuh bagian atasnya yang tidak terbungkus oleh pakaian. Sexy. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran "kotor" dari otaknya.

_**Pletakkk!**_

Sasuke menyentil pelan dahi Ino membuat Kunoichi cantik itu mengerang tertahan. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Ino-chan?"

Ino menggeleng pelan, "Sasuke-kun!"

**INO P.O.V**

Aku tidak tau apa yang sedang kurasakan saat ini, di dalam tubuhku ada perasaan yang mendesak untukku merengkuh tubuh Sasuke dalam pelukanku! Ya Kami-sama . . .! jika ini bagian dari efek kehamilanku, Kau benar-benar ingin membuat ibumu malu, Nak!

Aku mengelus perutku pelan, kemudian membenarkan posisi bantal yang mengganjal punggungku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" terlihat wajah khawatir dari raut tampannya, aku menggeleng lemah. Aku tidak bisa menahan ini semua!.

Aku banyak mendengar bahwa kebutuhan sex untuk orang yang sedang hamil itu benar-benar besar, tapi aku menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu, sampai aku merasakan perasaan itu kali ini. Aku tidak bisa menahannya!.

Aku tak memikirkan rasa maluku lagi, dengan mengumpulkan keberanian aku duduk di pangkuan Sasuke, duduk di pahanya, berhadapan langsung dengan dirinya yang menatapku tak percaya.

"I . . . I . . . Ino!" desisnya, menatapku tak percaya. Pelan aku mengusap pipi mulusnya dan mendekatkan bibirku pada bibir merah tipisnya.

_**Chuupss~**_

"Nghh~" desahnya saat tanganku menjamahi bagian bawahnya. "Innohh~ Tidak! Hentikan!"

Ia memegang pelan kedua tanganku, dan menciuminya. Aku benar-benar sedih kali ini, Ia menolakku? Padahal aku sedang ingin melakukan hal itu.

"Kenapa tidak?" suaraku nampak mengandung kekecewaan di dalamnya. Namun, ia malah tersenyum menatapku, Ia masih menatapi diriku yang mengalihkan pandanganku, enggan untuk bertatapan dengan Onyx miliknya.

"Terlalu beresiko! Bukannya aku tidak mau! Dengan tindakanmu seperti tadi, aku tidak bisa menjamin untuk melakukannya dengan pelan, aku tidak mau menyakiti bayi kita, Ino!" Sasuke kini mencium dahiku lembut.

Aku sadar dengan apa yang telah kuperbuat tadi. Dia benar bahwa ini terlalu beresiko karena usia kandunganku masih muda, berhubungan badan saat hamil memang tidak dilarang namun itu saat kehamilan sudah cukup besar. Bahkan usia kehamilanku baru menginjak usia 2,5 bulan.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, kemudian turun dari pangkuannya dan kembali duduk di sampingnya, menata kembali bantal untuk tempatku bersandar.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya tapi aku benar-benar tidak tau kenapa aku bisa berbuat seperti itu!"

"Kau benar-benar menginginkannya, Ino-chan?" Ia merubah posisinya agar dapat menatapku, tatapannya benar-benar teduh, Ia tersenyum, sangat tampan! Ya Kami-sama . . .

Aku menggeleng, menyadari kesalahanku.

Huuftt~ aku benar-benar merepotkannya hari ini.

**INO P.O.V End**

Tanpa aba-aba kini jemari tangan Sasuke membelai dada Kunoichi pirangnya. Wanita itu terkejut dengan aksi yang dilancarkan Uchiha muda itu. "Sasuhh~" desahnya.

"Aku hanya mampu melakukan ini untuk memuaskanmu, Ino! aku janji jika bayi kita sudah kuat, aku akan melakukannya!" bisiknya pelan, menggiggit cuping telinga putri Inoichi.

Ia mengarahkan bibirnya untuk menciumi setiap jengkal leher Ino, dan meninggalkan beberapa Kissmark merah kebiruan pada leher jenjang milik salah satu dari jajaran Kunoichi terbaik di Konoha. Tangannya melucuti tubuh Ino yang dibalut dengan kemeja berwarna Ungu terang, Ino tak dapat berkata apa-apa selain mendesah nikmat atas perlakuan calon pemimpin Uchiha itu.

Tinggalah bra putih yang membingkai dada berukuran besar milik Ino, tak menunggu lama Sasuke melepas bra itu, mengamati dengan seksama "benda" indah itu.

"Ouhhh Sasuhhh~" Ino menggeliat geli saat Sasuke mengulum buah dadanya. Ia takbisa menahan hasratnya untuk tidak mendesah, jari-jemarinya meremas erat rambut raven sang pemuda Uchiha.

Sasuke tersenyum jahil, melepaskan kulumannya dan meremas-remas dada sintal Ino, mata mereka saling bertatapan, syarat akan suatu perasaan. Cinta!

"I Love You!" bisik Sasuke menidurkan putri Yamanaka itu kemudian, tangannya kembali merapikan bra, juga kemeja yang tadi sempat ia "obrak-abrik" posisinya. "Tidurlah! Aku akan meneruskannya di Kamar Mandi!" Perintah Sasuke kemudian cepat berlari ke Kamar mandi untuk menyalurkan hasratnya sendiri.

Ino tertawa geli begitu mendengar namanya disebut oleh Sasuke di dalam sana dengan desahan sexy-nya.

"I Love You Too, Sasuke-kun!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Berikan aku misi!"

_**Byuuurrrr**_

Naruto menyemburkan Teh-nya saat Sasuke memintanya untuk memberikan misi untuk pemuda raven itu, Ia mengamati wajah yang telah terbentuk lebih dewasa itu.

"Dobe! Aku serius! Aku akan mempunyai anak dalam kurun waktu beberapa bulan kedepan dan Ino yang harus kujaga! Kau takut aku akan kabur?!"

Tatapan mengintimidasi yang biasanya dilancarkan Sasuke muda itu sudah tidak nampak, berganti dengan tatapan lebih lembut, Apakah itu efek dari mempunyai "keluarga"?.

"Untuk apa kau terjun ke dalam sebuah misi lagi, Teme?! Untuk saat ini tidak ada ancaman berarti untuk desa dan negara yang ber-aliansi dengan kita! Kau butuh uang?"

Naruto menatap menyelidik pada pemuda emo dihadapannya, kini mereka berada di ruangan Hokage sekarang.

"Uchiha tidak pernah kekurangan uang!" jawabnya asal. Pemuda itu hanya benar-benar merindukan untuk bebas sebelum ia akan menetap dan membesarkan anak dan mungkin anak-anak nantinya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin merasakan kebebasan sebelum terikat, sebelum aku akan disibukkan dengan tangisan bayi dan mengajari anakku untuk menjadi pewaris clan, juga mendidiknya menjadi ninja yang hebat!"

Benarkah ini Sasuke-teme, sahabatnya? Ternyata dia bisa sebijak ini, Jadi Ino benar-benar sudah sukses merubah sahabat dinginnya ini menjadi lebih baik sekarang.

"Terikat? Apa aku bisa mengartikan bahwa kau akan menikahi, Ino-chan?"

Lagi, Hokage muda itu melontarkan pertanyaan pada Uchiha muda, sahabatnya itu kini terlihat sedang berfikir.

Menikah? Sasuke tidak yakin! Apa Ino akan menerimanya dan siap untuk menjadi seorang Uchiha? Dan itu artinya bahwa wanita itu harus siap untuk melahirkan banyak anak, setidaknya 4-5 anak untuk membangun lagi Uchiha clan. Tapi Ino bukan mesin untuk membuat anak!.

Sasuke bertarung dengan pikirannya sendiri, belum lagi ia harus menemui Inoichi, juga kedua sahabat Ino untuk meminta restu. Ya Kami-sama . . . kenapa hidupnya serumit ini? Kenapa ia harus menghamili Ino, putri dari Inoichi yang sangat overprotective pada putrinya? Kenapa dia tidak memilih Karin saja?

Oh tidak Uchiha Sasuke! Apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan?

"Teme!" teriak Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan lamunannya. Pemuda pirang jabrik itu tersenyum penuh arti sekarang. "Aku mau jujur padamu, Teme!"

"Kau menyukai Ino? aku sudah tau Dobe! Tapi sayang sekali dia milikku!" benar-benar tidak ada rasa cemburu di dalam setiap pengucapannya, ia tau bagaimana sahabatnya itu.

"Setidaknya kau sudah tau, jadi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk menyakitinya lagi Teme!"

Naruto segera mengambil gulungan dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. "Misi 1,5 bulan di Negara Angin, mereka membutuhkan bantuan kita untuk melatih menjaga keamanan pasca kudeta disana! Kurasa itu bukan misi yang sulit! Kau bisa kembali sebelum waktu yang ditentukan jika keadaan disana memungkinkan untuk kalian tinggalkan"

Seringaian jahil terbentuk pada wajah tampan milik Hokage itu,.

"Baiklah! Sampai jumpa beberapa bulan lagi! Jaga calon bayiku untukku! Ino butuh perhatian lebih, dia menjadi sangat sensitive, kau harus lebih bersabar untuk menghadapinya!"

"Kurasa tingkat kesabaranku lebih besar daripada milikmu, Teme!"

Naruto mendekati tubuh sahabatnya, mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangan sang sahabat yang kemudian disambut dengan jabatan hangat Sasuke, dan memeluk pemuda pirang itu.

"Asal kau memberiku kewenangan untuk memberi nama anak pertama kalian!"

"Dobeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sasuke melepas pelukan persahabatannya pada Naruto dan melancarkan Death Glare yang disambut dengan cengiran khas pemuda Uzumaki itu "Ku rasa Ino-chan tidak akan keberatan!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya!" jawabnya dingin. Pemuda Uchiha itu kembali duduk dengan tenang ia menyesap minumannya. Senyum kemenangan terukir pada raut tampannya. Pasca perang beberapa tahun lalu, Sasuke memang benar-benar banyak berubah, setidaknya ia telah berusaha memperbaiki citranya dan keluarga Uchiha, berusaha membuktikan bahwa ia loyal terhadap Konoha mulai saat itu.

"Teme! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Apa kau akan memperistri Ino-chan? Apa kau akan memberiku wewenang untuk memberikan nama untuk anak angkatku?" Naruto benar-benar terobsesi dengan idenya sendiri untuk memberi nama calon pewaris Uchiha yang bahkan belum lahir ke dunia itu.

"Anak angkat?! Dobee?! Kau memintaku untuk memberimu hak untuk memberi nama anakku, dan sekarang?" pemuda raven itu menggelengkan kepala heran. "Aku pergi dulu! Aku harus segera menemui Ino dan berpamitan!"

"Semoga berhasil dengan misimu, Sasuke-teme!"

"Dan semoga berhasil dengan misimu mengawal Ibu dari anakku, Dobe!"

Ibu dari anakku, calon anakku, bayiku, kata-kata yang sering terucap dari bibir pemuda Uchiha itu, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak mengatakannya, ia benar-benar bangga dan bahagia kali ini dan tak seorangpun mampu mengambil kebahagiaanya. Tidak! Ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Ia berjalan dengan tenang keluar dari Hokage Tower, sesekali ia akan membalas sapaan dari beberapa penduduk Konoha yang mulai menerima kehadirannya kembali di desa yang telah maju pesat itu.

Kali ini pandangannya tertuju pada sepasang suami-istri yang nampak tertawa bahagia memandang putrinya yang mulai bisa berjalan, si mungil itu berjalan tertatih menuju kedua orangtuanya.

Indah!

Sebuah keluarga yang telah lama ia impikan, ia tidak pernah berpikir dan membayangkan bahwa Ino-lah yang akan menjadi ibu dari anaknya, dulu ia pikir Ino akan sangat merepotkan dengan kecerewetan, kebawelan dan kegalakannya. Namun semua pemikiran itu musnah begitu ia menjalani hal itu sekarang, ia benar-benar menikmati setiap kebersamaannya dengan Kunoichi cantik itu.

Sasuke meneruskan perjalanannya hingga sampailah ia di gerbang Konoha Hospital, berjalan masuk untuk menemui kekasih, istri, teman? Entah bagaimana ia harus menyebut hubungannya dengan Ino saat ini.

"Ino ada di ruangannya sekarang, Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke, nampaknya Sakura sedang terburu-buru saat ini terbukti dengan begitu cepatnya sosok merah muda itu menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, Ino benar! Untuk masalah Cinta, Cinta Sakura memang lebih besar padanya jika dibandingkan dengan Ino, toh Ino tidak pernah benar-benar mencintainya, bukan? Sakura dengan setia menunggunya untuk kembali, tapi saat ia sudah kembali ia sendiri tidak mampu untuk membalas perasaan gadis itu.

Jika ia menerima perasaan gadis itu, itu sama saja dengan ia menyakiti gadis itu lebih lagi, karena ia tak pernah benar-benar merasakan sesuatu pada Kunoichi merah muda itu.

Ia membuka pintu itu dan menemukan Ino sedang sibuk memasukkan kue dango kedalam mulutnya, Ya Kami-sama . . .! ia benar-benar banyak makan, bagaimana jika bentuk tubuhnya nanti tidak kembali pada ukuran semula dan menjadi sebesar Chouji? Tidak! Tidak! Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya horror, membayangkan hal itu saja sangat mengerikan, lalu bagaimana jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi? Ahh~ Ino tidak akan membiarkannya hidup jika bentuk tubuh wanita itu tidak kembali pada ukurannya semula.

"Ino!"panggilnya, kemudian menutup pintu kayu itu kembali. Ia berjalan mendekat pada Ino yang nampak tidak terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

Tangan kekarnya kemudian menarik kursi tepat dihadapan Ino untuk ia duduki, Ia tersenyum, jari telunjuknya pelan membersihkan sisa remah kue pada sudut bibir Yamanaka Ino-nya.

"Sasuke . . .! Ada apa kau kesini siang-siang seperti ini?" tanyanya, ia kembali melahap beberapa kue beras sekarang, tatapannya tidak lepas dari pemuda itu.

"Ino dengarkan aku! Selama aku tidak disini kau tinggalah bersama Orangtuamu! Naruto akan menggantikan keberadaanku untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu dan bayi kita, ia akan memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja! Jangan cengeng!" perintahnya pada wanita Yamanaka itu, sementara Ino masih mencerna kata demi kata yang Sasuke lontarkan.

"Kau mengerti?!" tanya Sasuke kembali, entah mengapa melihat ekspresi Ino yang seperti ini membuatnya ingin tersenyum, jahil ia mencubit gemas hidung mancung Ino.

"Sasuukeee~ Sakit!" keluh Ino memegangi hidungnya yang ia yakin saat ini sudah me-merah. "Jadi kau mendapat misi?" tanyanya polos, kali ini jemari lentiknya mengelus lembut perutnya yang belum terlihat membuncit.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Berjanjilah kau dan dia akan baik-baik saja!"

"Seharusnya kau yang berjanji untuk baik-baik saja, Tou-chan!"

Tou-chan? Sasuke ingin tertawa kali ini, bagaimana imutnya Ino ketika melafalkan kata itu. Tangan besar Sasuke kemudian bergabung dengan Ino mendarat pada perut datar pemilik mata aquamarine itu.

"Jangan membuat Kaa-chan repot, nak! Jangan meniru sifat jeleknya yang selalu membuat repot semua orang itu!"

Ino tertawa terbahak, kali ini sepertinya moodnya sedang baik. Ia mengelus pucuk kepala Sasuke yang berlutut sedang menciumi perutnya. "Kapan kau berangkat? Dengan siapa?"

"Segera setelah dari sini bersama 2 orang ANBU! Aku akan menjadi ketua ANBU jika misi ini sukses!" ucapnya bangga, senyum lebar terpampang jelas pada wajah tampan itu.

"Semoga berhasil Tou-chan!"

"Hn~" Sasuke kembali bergemul dengan perut Ino, untuk beberapa saat ia merasa sangat nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini, dengan tangan Ino intens membelai kepalanya lembut.

Ia sadar sekarang bahwa ia sangat menyayangi dan mencintai Ino. sempat terbersit dalam pikirannya untuk menikahi gadis itu segera setelah misinya selesai. Apa semudah yang ia pikir dan bayangkan nantinya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesuai dengan permintaan Sasuke, kini Ino tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya, ia sangat tidak menyukai ide itu karena ia tahu bahwa orang tuanya akan memperlakukannya dengan berlebihan. Ia hamil! Wanita mengalaminya namun orangtuanya terutama sang Ayah memperlakukannya seperti penderita penyakit parah.

Ino menghembuskan nafasnya bosan, melahap kembali ramen super besar yang ia pesan bersama Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" panggilnya. "Ini salahmu jika anakku nanti menjadi pecinta ramen sepertimu!" dengan jari yang menunjuk Hokage muda itu, dan Naruto sendiri hanya tertawa geli menanggapi keluhan Ino.

"Ahh~ itu wajar! Aku akan menjadi ayah angkatnya, Hey Ino-chan! Aku ingin memberikan nama pada anak pertama kalian, bolehkan?"

Ide itu lagi? Mengapa Naruto benar-benar terobsesi dengan memberi nama anaknya bersama Sasuke? Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dalam 2 minggu ini ia bertanya hal itu.

Kunoichi pirang itu memanyunkan bibir tipisnya, memandang Naruto dengan penuh konsentrasi.

"Baiklahh! Baik!"

Akhirnya Ino benar-benar menyerah pada si rambut landak itu! Ia fikir tidak ada salahnya jika Naruto memberi nama anak mereka, urusan Sasuke biar ia urus nanti.

Anaknya benar-benar beruntung mempunyai Ayah kandung setampan dan sehebat Sasuke, juga Ayah angkat sekocak dan sekeren Naruto.

"Ino-chan! Apa kau bahagia?"

Oh tidak Naruto! jangan bersikap seolah kau sangat menderita seperti ini!

Ino tersenyum. Ia mengelus lembut punggung tangan Naruto. "Maafkan aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu padaku, kuharap kau hidup bahagia Naruto-kun! carilah pendamping yang lebih baik dariku dan membuat keluarga kecil kalian!"

Sejujurnya Naruto tidak menyukai arah pembicaraan ini, Ia tidak mau membahas mengenai semua tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Dia hanya ingin menyimpannya sendiri.

"Aku akan menemukannya suatu saat, tidak sekarang Ino-chan, masih banyak beban yang harus kupikul, juga beban yang dititipkan oleh Sasuke padaku!"

"Beban? Jadi aku membebanimu selama ini, Naruto-kun?!" Ino tak dapat menahan emosinya lagi, ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan keluar meniggalkan Naruto yang tertawa geli melihat tingkah Ino.

Ia harus segera mengejar wanita milik Uchiha itu jika tidak ingin ketika Sasuke kembali nanti ia mendapat masalah.

Ia membayar untuk 2 porsi ramen super besar dan berlari keluar menyusul Ino yang telah dulu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kau marah?"

Entah sejak kapan Naruto sudah berjalan disampingnya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya untuk melihat pemuda jabrik itu lalu menggeleng "Bagaimana aku bisa marah kepada sahabat, ayah angkat anakku yang juga seorang Hokage di desa ini?"

Cantik, wajah cantiknya terlihat bertambah indah ketika ditempa oleh Sinar bulan yang jatuh langsung ke wajah ayunya. Naruto lagi-lagi harus menahan gejolak dari perasaannya lagi.

"Aku tau kau tidak akan bisa marah padaku, Ino-chan! Kau mau kemana sekarang?"

"Pulang! Dan gendong aku!" perintah Ino dengan seringai penuh kemenangan.

"Inoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo?!"

Teriak Naruto histeris.

**=U=**

**INO P.O.V**

Ahhh~ aku benar-benar lelah, kurebahkan tubuhku pada tempat tidur berbalut sprei berwarna Ungu- warna kesayanganku.

Apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke sekarang? Apa dia merindukanku? Eunghhh~ kenapa dengan memikirkannya saja itu membuatku tersiksa? Bagaimana jika dia tidak kembali dan pergi lagi?

"Kau pasti merindukan Tou-chan, bukan?"

Aku mengelus perutku pelan, entah mengapa rasa kantuk yang tadi "menyelimuti" ku kini telah sirna.

Kubangunkan tubuhku kembali dan beranjak untuk menggeser pintu kaca yang memberikan akses pada balkon kamarku yang berada di lantai 2. Aku tersenyum, bagaimana tidak? Malam ini berhiaskan dengan hujan meteor yang menambah indah penampakan bulan di atas sana, hah~ suasana seperti ini seharusnya kunikmati bersama Sasuke!

Harus menunggu 1 bulan lagi sampai aku dapat memeluknya lagi di dalam dekapanku, aku merasa benar-benar hampa tanpa kehadirannya.

Apakah aku benar-benar mencintainya? Aku bahkan menangis saat ia diumumkan sebagai penjahat internasional, aku masih peduli padanya meskipun dia terjerembab ke dalam kegelapan. 4 tahun lalu saat ia kembali aku berlari padanya namun, Shika dan Chouji menghentikanku, jadi apa arti semua ini? Apa itu yang dinamakan dengan cinta? Jadi aku tidak kalah mencintai Sasuke dibanding Sakura bukan?

Tak terasa air mataku menetes mengingat masa itu, bagaimana jika Shikamaru dan Chouji tidak menghentikanku? Apa aku akan tetap menjadi fangirl bodoh? Bagaimana jika Sakura-lah yang berakhir dengan Sasuke? Apa aku masih bisa hidup dan menyaksikan kebersamaan mereka walau dengan hati yang tercambik?

Dan meskipun aku bisa bersama dengan pria lain, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memusnahkan perasaanku pada Sasuke! Ingat! Bahwa aku juga mempunyai cinta yang sangat besar sama seperti cinta Sakura pada Sasuke, mungkin hanya nasib yang mempermainkanku.

Tentu saja aku hanya membayangkan hal itu, toh sekarang aku sedang mengandung benih dari Sasuke! Apa yang perlu kutakutkan?! Oh- tentu saja aku takut kehilangan Sasuke, aku takut jika ia tidak menikahiku nanti, aku takut bahwa aku telah mengambil keputusan yang salah. Apakah aku akan bisa menyandang nama Uchiha, nanti?

Huh~ sesungguhnya aku sangat membenci sisi lemah dari diriku ini, dan diperparah dengan mood swing yang mengacaukan perasaanku, kenapa aku jadi cengeng seperti ini! Ayolah air mata, berhentilah! Dengan kasar ku usap air mata dari pipiku.

Hingga kurasakan kedua tangan itu melingkar pada perutku.

"Sasuke!"

Aku membalikkan badan hanya untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang kupikir benar.

"Menangis lagi? Kau merindukanku, Ino-chan?" ia tersenyum. Senyuman itu, senyuman yang hanya ia tunjukkan padaku, sufiks 'chan' itu hanya ia gunakan padaku. Ia menghapus air mata yang kembali menggenagi kedua aquamarine milikku.

"Sasuke!"

"Kun! Sudah berapa kali kubilang padamu jangan menangis!"

"Baka~!" aku memukul-mukul dadanya, dan menghambur memeluknya. "Aku merindukanmu! Aku mencintaimu!" isakku. Kurasakan ia membelai pucuk kepalaku lembut.

"Para pemimpin disana puas dengan pekerjaanku mengawal masa transisi di negara mereka, dan kupastikan semua sudah aman disana dan segera kembali untukmu, aku merindukanmu! Aku juga mencintaimu, Ino-chan!" terdengar nada menenangkan di setiap perkataannya, aku tersenyum. Ini bukan mimpi, bukan? jika ini memang mimpi, aku tidak ingin bangun lagi Ya Kami-sama . . .

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk? A…Ayah?"

Aku melepas pelukannya, memandang sosok rupawan itu. "Ibumu yang membukakan pintu untukku, dan Ayahmu sudah tidur" jawabnya kemudian menyentil dahiku, seperti kebiasaan Ita-nii padanya.

Aku bisa bernafas lega sekarang, melepaskan pelukanku padanya dan masuk kembali ke kamar. Ia megikuti kemana langkahku pergi, kemudian menutup pintu kaca itu kembali.

"Kau memikirkan apa tadi?"

Sasuke menyusulku ke tempat tidur, ia kemudian menidurkan tubuhnya pada pangkuanku. Aroma yang menguar pada tubuhnya tetap segar meskipun ia baru pulang dari negara angin.

Aku mengelus kepalanya lembut. Oh Tuhan mengapa kau menciptakan makhluk setampan ini?

"4 tahun lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku bisa menyambut kedatanganmu kembali, menunjukkan sisi fangirl diriku padamu? Jika kau berakhir dengan memilih Sakura, apa aku masih bisa hidup? Jika aku bersama orang lain apa aku bisa memusnahkan perasaanku padamu? aku baru menyadari perasaanku bukan perasaan iba kepada Sakura saja, tapi lebih dari itu, aku juga merasakan cinta yang sama padamu, Uchiha-san!" ucapku.

Ia menarik kepalaku untuk mencium bibirku, Sasuke . . .

"Menikahlah denganku!"

_**DEEGGGGGG!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued . . .**

* * *

><p>Berlinangan air mata pas nulis, Jika waktu itu Shika ma Chouji ga menahan Ino pas mau mendekat pada Sasuke yang baru balik ke Konoha, mungkinkah Ino bisa Happy Ending ma Sasuyam? duhh~ well abaikan =.= masih saja tidak terima, yakin.<p>

Chapter ini rada kecepetan ya alurnya xD, tapi banyak SasuIno moment-nya, meski OOC nya kebangetan. Yahhh, sekali lagi ini hanya fict, sesuai imajinasi yang diinginkan :D.

Terimakasih buanyak loh bagi yang setia nge-riview, nge-follow, kasih saran dan masukkan, ga nyangka juga sih dapet sambutan lumayan banyak mengingat fict yang saya buat ini abal, masih banyak kekurangan, juga masih dibawah standard.

Tunggu Next Chapter untuk mengetahui apa Ino-chan kita ini mau menerima lamaran Sasuke yang sama sekaleehhh tidak romantis itu xD. Oh iya saya juga bikin fict Incomplete loh, . . . kasihan Ino-chan, kasihan juga bapak bayinya di situ xD.

Enjoyyyy ^^

**#Vale**


	8. First Kick, First Night!

**Disclaimer : Naruto kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lain nya.

**Thanks a lot** untuk para reviewer dan yang telah fave&follow fict ini

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 : First Kick, First Night !<strong>

"Eumhh~"

Ino menggeliat pelan ketika sinar matahari menelusup melalui celah-celah tirai kamarnya, matanya masih terpejam enggan untuk beranjak dari kasur nyaman dan selimut tebal yang menghangatkan itu.

"Kau mau tetap bergemul dengan selimut atau segera bangun dan bersiap, Ino-chan?"

Terdengar suara sang ibu dari balik pintu kamarnya. "Aku akan segera turun ibu!"

Dengan malas Kunoichi cantik itu bangun dari posisi berbaring dengan mata masih terpejam. "Selamat pagi nak!" ia membelai lembut perutnya yang sudah terlihat membuncit itu, kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk mandi dan segera berangkat.

Ia memutuskan untuk tinggal dengan orangtuanya karena Sasuke memberikannya pilihan yang sulit, antara tinggal bersama orangtuanya atau menempati Kediaman Uchiha, dan untuk pilihan yang terakhir itu ia tidak akan memilihnya! Baginya tak masalah menempati bangunan yang mempunyai masa lalu kelam itu selama Sasuke bersamanya, tapi jika Sasuke harus bertugas dengan tim ANBU-nya, ia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi padanya karena ketakutannya sendiri.

Calon ibu muda itu telah menyelesaikan ritual mandinya, hanya dengan memakai dalaman ia mengamati bagian perutnya yang membesar di depan cermin, Ia menyunggingkan senyuman termanisnya, ini benar-benar nyata bahwa ada benih Sasuke yang tumbuh di dalam rahimnya.

Ia menyudahi acara bercerminnya, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk mengambil gaun yang akan ia gunakan nanti.

Sebuah gaun dengan warna biru gelap cenderung hitam sama seperti milik Sasuke ia pilih untuk dikenakan, dengan panjang selutut dan ketat di bagian perut sehingga menimbulkan kesan seksi di kehamilannya yang menginjak usia 4 bulan itu. ia memoles make up tipis pada wajahnya, rambut pirang panjangnya ia biarkan terurai dengan kepangan kecil di kedua sisi depan dan menjepitnya di bagian belakang, membuat wajah cantiknya terekspose.

Sebagai sentuhan akhir ia memoleskan lipgloss cherry pada bibir tipisnya, Sempurna! Ia puas dengan hasil dandanannya sendiri. Segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan memakai sepatu flat berwarna senada dengan gaunnya.

"Ibu aku berangkat!" pekiknya, bersiap untuk membuka pintu rumah sebelum sang Ibu menghentikannya.

"Kau tidak sarapan?"

Ino menggeleng, "Aku akan sarapan disana saja!"

"Minum susu ini dulu, Ino-chan!" perintah sang ibu, memberikan segelas susu cokelat pada putrinya. Mau tak mau Ino meminumnya secepat mungkin dan segera berangkat jika tidak ingin ketinggalan acara sakral Hinata dan Kiba.

"Sasuke tidak menjemputmu?" tanya sang Ayah yang baru turun dari lantai 2.

Oh tidak! Jangan mulai lagi ayah! "Dia membantu Naruto untuk menenangkan Kiba! Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ayah, ibu"

Pyuuft~ ayahnya masih saja bersikap protective, hal yang paling ia tidak suka dari sang ayah meski ia tau bahwa itu bentuk rasa sayang seorang ayah pada putrinya, tapi itu semua berlebihan!

Ino melangkahkan kakinya pelan melewati beberapa kompleks pertokoan dan sesekali membalas sapaan penduduk Konoha padanya, tersenyum hangat ketika beberapa murid akademi melambaikan tangan padanya.

Kabar kehamilannya memang telah di dengar oleh penduduk Konoha, kenyataan bahwa ia hamil bayi Uchiha tidak membuat penduduk Konoha marah. Lagipula Sasuke telah membuktikan bahwa ia sudah benar-benar loyal pada desa ini, maka tidak ada lagi alasan penduduk Konoha untuk memandang sinis seorang Uchiha.

Bahkan, mereka ikut berbahagia karena dengan kehamilan Ino itu berarti keturunan Uchiha tidak akan berhenti pada Sasuke. Oh jangan tanyakan berapa laki-laki dan perempuan yang patah hati akan berita ini, tentu saja tidak dapat dihitung dengan jari.

"My . . . My . . . Lady! Kau adalah Kunoichi tercantik yang pernah kukenal, Ino-chan!"

Kakashi melompat dari pohon dan jatuh tepat di samping Ino, "Meski dengan perut buncit?" tanyanya dengan tertawa kecil.

"Dengan perut buncit itu kau terlihat sexy!" Kakashi terlihat menggoda Ino dengan suara sexynya.

"Hahaha hentikan itu, Sensei! Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Anko-sensei? Apa mengalami kemajuan?"

Keduanya kini berjalan beriringan menuju Kediaman Hyuuga untuk menghadiri pernikahan Hinata.

"Anko itu wanita gila! Hahaha! Kenapa aku tidak mengencanimu saja ya waktu itu?!"

Ino menepuk dahinya pelan, tak habis fikir dengan sensei berambut silver itu, bagaimana ia tidak geli akan tingkah Kakashi yang sedari tadi melancarkan jurus flirting tingkat dewanya?! Ino menghela nafas panjang "Sebaiknya kau segera menikah Sensei, sebelum murid-muridmu bertambah tua dan memiliki keluarga sendiri! Kau mau jadi bujang lapuk?"

"Nanti saja!"

"Ahh! Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan Sensei!' dengus Ino kesal pada sensei yang tertawa geli memandanginya.

**Kediaman Hyuuga **

Tempat pernikahan itu berlangsung di taman belakang kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Dengan nuansa putih yang kental.

Disana telah berdiri Kiba yang terlihat memakai Hakama hitamnya ditemani oleh Sasuke dan Naruto yang menepuk-nepuk bahunya untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa nervous menjelang janji suci dirinya dengan Hinata.

"Seharusnya kau dulu yang menikah Sasuke!" keluh Kiba yang tidak bisa tenang sama sekali semenjak kedatangannya kemari ditambah dengan tatapan ayah Hinata yang menurutnya itu adalah tatapan intimidasi, padahal Sasuke dan Naruto sudah meyakinkannya berkali-kali bahwa pemimpin clan Hyuuga itu menatapnya bangga.

"Kau seharusnya bahagia, Inuzuka Kiba! Tidak menjadi pecundang seperti Ini!"

"Tunggu saja saat kau berada di posisi Kiba, Teme!" Naruto membela Kiba dengan cengiran khasnya yang kemudian mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Sasuke.

"Oiii!" sapa Kakashi pada kedua anak didiknya dan pemuda yang sebentar lagi menjadi suami sah Hinata itu.

Disamping pria itu berdiri satu sosok cantik, Yamanaka Ino yang melambaikan tangan dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke tempat dimana mereka berdiri.

"Sasuke, wanitamu benar-benar cantik dan sexy!" bisik Kiba pada Sasuke.

"Tentu saja!" jawabnya bangga. Pemuda raven itu mengacak rambut Ino gemas saat wanita itu sudah berada di dekat mereka.

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru, Kiba-kun!" ucapnya ceria.

"Terima kasih, Ino-chan!"

"Acara sudah akan dimulai, apa kalian akan berdiri saja disini?" Sakura berkacak pinggang menarik Naruto menjauh dari singgasana pengantin diikuti oleh Sasuke yang dengan sabar menggandeng Ino. langkah gadis itu kini mulai terbatas karena perutnya.

Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke dan Ino berdiri berdampingan di kursi bagian depan bersama Hanabi dan keluarga Hyuuga lainnya.

Acara dimulai dengan Hinata yang digandeng Hiashi ayahnya menuju pelaminan dimana kiba dan pendeta telah menunggu. Gadis violet itu nampak tenang tak menunjukkan raut kegugupan sedikitpun, Ia tersenyum ketika mendapati teman-temannya dan mantan orang yang ia sukai berdiri di barisan paling depan memberikannya semangat.

Hiashi melepas gandengan tangan Hinata padanya, menyerahkan sang putri pada pemuda Inuzuka yang terlihat sangat gugup tapi berusaha membunuh perasaan itu, menggenggam erat tangan pengantinnya untuk menghadap pendeta.

Dari tempatnya duduk Ino meneteskan air mata keharuan menyaksikan prosesi pernikahan sahabatnya, Kiba dan Hinata. Apa ia menginginkan hal serupa? Tentu saja ia menginginkannya.

Jemarinya pelan menghapus bulir-bulir air matanya, ia tidak mau make up yang ia kenakan hancur, hari ini kan hari bahagia, mengapa ia harus menangis?

Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu mengusap punggung Ino lembut "Kau juga akan di posisi itu andai saja kau menerima lamaranku!" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga wanitanya.

"Kita sudah membicarakannya Sasuke!" protes Ino menatap pemuda disampingnya kesal.

Benar bahwa Ino menolak lamaran Sasuke saat itu! ia belum cukup yakin dengan komitmen yang di ikrarkan Sasuke padanya beberapa waktu yang lalu, biarkan hal ini mengalir mengikuti takdir dari Kami-sama! Ia hanya takut kecewa dan sakit untuk kedua kalinya karena pemuda Uchiha itu.

Ino menghela nafas panjang. "Sasuke~"

"Hn~" jawab pemuda raven itu singkat, ia benar-benar kecewa dengan keputusan Ino yang menolak lamaranya.

Namun, Uchiha muda itu tentu saja dapat memaklumi sikap yang diambil Yamanaka Ino itu, ia telah banyak membuat menangis dan menyakiti Heirs Yamanaka itu, apa balasan yang ia harapkan selain penolakan? Itu semua sebanding dengan perbuatannya selama ini bukan?

"Kau marah?"

Sasuke menggeleng tetap berkonsentrasi menatap prosesi pernikahan Hinata dan Kiba yang telah selesai mengucapkan janji suci kemudian dilanjutkan dengan acara minum sake oleh kedua keluarga mempelai.

Apa yang dirasakan Sasuke sekarang? Ino memandangi ayah calon bayinya iba. Raut tampan itu penuh dengan kekecewaan yang dapat wanita Yamanaka itu rasakan hanya dengan melihatnya.

"Enghh~" rasa sensasi aneh Ino rasakan pada perutnya, tangannya mengelus perutnya yang buncit itu.

"Ino?" Sasuke yang menyadari akan keluhan Ino segera memalingkan pandangannya dari pasangan pengantin Hinata dan Kiba ke putri Yamanaka Inoichi disampingnya "Ada apa?" ia meletakkan tangan besarnya diatas tangan Ino, terlihat panik.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke~!" Ino tersenyum ceria pada calon ayah dari bayinya itu, membuat kedua makhluk yang tak dianggap di samping mereka mendengus kesal. Iri akan kelakuan kedua Shinobi yang akan segera menjadi orangtua itu.

"Piggg/Teme" pekik kedua makhluk dengan rambut pirang dan pink itu, membuat Sasuke dan Ino semakin ingin untuk menggoda kedua sahabat mereka.

…

"Selamat Hinata-chan, Kiba-kun! cepat beri kami keponakan!" seru Ino yang mendapat tatapan horror dari Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Naruto, Shino, termasuk Sasuke yang menyemburkan minuman begitu mendengar pernyataan Ino.

"Ino-chan?! kau yang akan memberi kami keponakan lebih dulu!" Hinata tersenyum menatap sahabatnya, gadis violet itu memberikan Tissue untuk Sasuke kemudian. "Uchiha-san tidak apa-apa?"

"Hn~" Pemuda itu menerima Tissue dari Hinata kemudian mengelap bibirnya.

"Huffft~! Ini semua salahmu Sasuke! Hentikan memandangku seperti itu! kalian benar-benar tidak sopan!" dengus Ino kesal.

"Merepotkan!" keluh Shikamaru tak mau memandang rekan setimnya karena malu. Pemuda malas itu kemudian berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan di depan Sakura "Berdansa denganku!"

Apaaa?! Shikamaru dan Sakura?! Ino mendelik tak percaya, sejak kapan?

Sakura tersenyum dan menyambut tangan pemuda jenius kemudian berjalan bergandengan menuju lantai dansa, meninggalkan teman-teman mereka dengan seribu tanda tanya diatas kepala para Ninja terbaik Konoha itu termasuk sang Hokage muda.

"Banyak yang harus dijelaskan Forehead padaku!" Ino menatap kesal kedua pasangan baru itu, jidat dengan kepala nanas itu berkencan tanpa memberi tau dirinya yang notabene adalah orang terdekat keduanya?! Yang benar saja!

"Kau cemburu?" celetuk pemuda emo yang mengamati ekspresi gadis pirang itu dari tadi.

"Kau juga cemburu?!" ungkap Ino tak mau kalah dengan Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kita juga ikut berdansa Lee!" bisik Tenten pada kekasihnya, kemudian menarik pemuda penuh semangat itu menjauh.

"Kobarkan semangat jiwa mudamu! Uchiha-san!" pekik pemuda hijau sebelum beranjak dan ditarik paksa oleh gadis bercepol dua dengan tak sabar.

Kemudian satu per satu pasangan lainnya termasuk Naruto, Shino dan Chouji yang ditarik paksa Tsunade juga ikut berdansa, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Ino sendiri masih dalam suasana "perang dingin" yang telah mereka mulai tadi.

"Kau menyukai, Shikamaru!"

"Kau menyukai, Sakura!"

"Tidak!"

"Ya!"

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, Yamanaka Ino!" ucap Sasuke dingin pada Ino, gadis itu membalas ucapan sang Uchiha dengan tatapan tak kalah dingin.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" ujar Uchiha muda itu dingin, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino untuk menatap pasangan-pasangan lain yang sedang berdansa.

"Aku mau pulang!" Ino beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, berjalan mendekat pada Kiba dan Hinata untuk berpamitan.

Dapat Sasuke lihat dari tempatnya duduk, Ino memeluk Hinata erat kemudian melambaikan tangan pada pasangan muda itu dan pergi.

PERGI?

SIALLL!

Umpat Sasuke dalam hati, segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk berpamitan pada Hinata dan Kiba dan menyusul Ino.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke kanan dan kiri untuk menemukan sosok cantik yang membuatnya bahagia dan gila dalam waktu bersamaan itu, ia tak perlu berlari untuk mengejar Ino-nya karena wanita ayu itu sudah kesulitan berjalan karena perutnya yang membuncit, ia mengikuti Ino dari belakang dengan tidak meng-aktif-kan chakranya agar Ino tidak menyadari keberadaan dirinya. Dapat ia lihat tangan ibu dari calon bayinya itu mengusap sesuatu pada wajahnya.

Menangis?

Ia benar-benar heran, padahal Ino sedang hamil keturunan seorang Uchiha namun mengapa ia begitu lemah dan cengeng?! Di lain pihak ia juga membayangkan masa kecilnya yang begitu cengeng. Wajah stoic ini bukannya hanya sebuah topeng?

Kali ini pemuda Uchiha itu mempercepat langkahnya sedikit, Ino telah memasuki gerbang rumahnya disambut oleh sang ibu yang menghapus air matanya.

"Selamat malam, Nyonya Yamanaka!" sapa Sasuke pada ibu Ino yang disambut senyuman hangat wanita paruh baya itu.

"Selamat malam Sasuke-kun! Kalian masuklah . . ., udara malam tidak baik untuk bayi kalian!"

Wanita yang masih terlihat cantik itu membuka pintu, menggiring masuk Putri dan lelaki yang entah harus ia sebut apa, kekasih putrinya? Namun, nyatanya pemuda itu bukan kekasih Ino. Menantu? Namun, Sasuke belum menikahi Ino secara sah.

"Apapun masalah kalian, selesaikan sekarang juga! Cepatlah naik ke atas, ke kamarmu Ino-chan! Sebelum ayahmu kembali dan menendang Sasuke-kun jauh-jauh!" candanya dengan tawaan geli.

Ino sendiri masih sibuk menghapus air matanya, tanpa berucap apapun ia meninggalkan Sasuke dan sang ibu untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, "Terimakasih telah mengijinkanku masuk, Nyonya Yamanaka! Aku akan menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Ino secepatnya!"

Istri Inoichi itu tersenyum mengangguk pada pemuda itu "Pergilah!"

…

Sasuke memasuki kamar Ino yang di dominasi dengan warna ungu itu, beruntung baginya bahwa wanitanya tidak mengunci pintu kamar sehingga ia bisa masuk dengan mudah. Tangan kekarnya kembali menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Mengeluarkan segel agar apapun yang akan ia lakukan dan bicarakan pada Ino tidak ada yang mengetahui.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ino terkejut menyadari bahwa Sasuke berada di kamarya, Ya Kami-sama . . . ia lupa untuk mengunci pintu tadi!

"Kau mau menggodaku Ino-chan?" goda Sasuke, berjalan mendekat pada Ino yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kondisi hanya memakai bra dan dalaman, kebiasaan baru Ino sejak perutnya membesar adalah seperti ini, menanggalkan semua pakaiannya sebelum tidur karena ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan kondisinya saat ini. Susah bernafas dengan pakaian-pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Berhenti di situ, Sasuke!" Ino menatap horror seringaian yang dilancarkan oleh Sasuke. Mempercepat jalannya untuk melewati tubuh Sasuke dan bersembunyi di balik selimut tebalnya.

Sasuke tertawa geli melihat tingkah Ino saat ini, ia membalik tubuhnya untuk duduk di ranjang Ino, tepat di sebelah mantan gadis bunga itu, membelai lembut pucuk kepala Ino yang sedikit menyembul.

"Maafkan aku!"

"…"

Tak ada sahutan dari Ino, Sasuke berusaha membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Ino "Kita perlu bicara Ino-chan!" protes Sasuke tak sabar. Hingga kemenanganpun akhirnya ia raih, Ino menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dashboard ranjang, menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut setinggi leher.

"Aku sudah melihat semua itu, untuk apa kau menutupinya lagi, Ino-chan?!"

Ino tak bergeming, entah mengapa ia melihat Sasuke bertambah sexy saja setiap hari. Ahhh~ tidak! Tidak lagi! Ini perasaan yang sama seperti waktu itu! jangan mempermalukan ibumu, nak! Ibu dan ayahmu sedang terlibat perang dingin. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran aneh dalam otaknya.

"Kau kenapa, Ino-chan?"

"Tidak apa-apa!" ucap Ino tak mau menatap Sasuke. Ia takut nafsunya bertambah karena membalas pandangan Sasuke padanya.

"Lihat aku! Aku sedang bicara padamu!" Sasuke menaikkan suaranya.

Ino tak bergeming. Ia masih sibuk melawan kata hatinya, sedangkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya telah melorot sampai ke bagian perutnya tanpa ia sadari.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menggodaku, Ino-chan!"

"Diamlah Sasuke!" balas Ino dengan bentakkan yang tak kalah menakutkan dari milik Sasuke. Sasuke mematung melihat ekspresi Ino yang seperti ini. Berhadapan dengan wanita hamil benar-benar menakutkan.

Ino menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, berdiri tepat di hadapan Uchiha muda dan mendorongnya hingga tubuh kekarnya jatuh diatas ranjang.

Sepertinya nafsu telah menguasai diri Ino saat ini, Ahh! Memang benar yang orang-orang katakan bahwa kehamilan yang memasuki usia Trisemester ke-2 membuat nafsu dan gairah meningkat. Ya Kami-sama mengapa ia harus mengalami hal seperti ini . . .

Ia sempat mentertawakan cerita Kurenai perihal masalah seperti ini, namun, ternyata hal itu terjadi padanya juga.

"I . . . Inoohh~"

Sasuke mendesah tertahan merasakan tangan Ino membelai bagian bawahnya. Kemudian melucuti celana yang ia kenakan. Uchiha jabrik itu benar-benar terkejut akan tingkah nekat Ino padanya. Apa hal ini tidak membahayakan bayinya nanti? Jujur saja ia telah lama menahan nafsunya untuk tidak menyentuh Ino selama ini. Ia tidak bisa menjamin apa dia bisa bertahan jika Ino terus saja "menyerang" nya.

Bagian bawah Sasuke sudah menegang ketika Ino melepas dalamannya.

"Ih~ nohh! Hmmm .,..!"

Decapan demi decapan terdengar dari kegiatan Ino memuaskan nafsu Sasuke, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaan yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya selama ini. Dengan cepat ia memaju mundurkan kulumannya pada bagian bawah Sasuke, membuat sang calon pemimpin clan Uchiha itu duduk dan meremas helaian pirang rambut Ino.

"Leebih cepatth, Ino, nghhh~~!"

"As you wish, Uchiha-sama! Mmhhh!"

Sesuai permintaan prianya, ia memaju mundurkan "benda" itu cepat di dalam mulutnya.

"Inooohhh ~ AHHHH!"

Sasuke mengeluarkan semua cairannya pada mulut Ino.

"Uhukkk!" Heirs Yamanaka itu tersedak oleh cairan milik ayah dari bayinya, sebagian cairan itu menetes pada dadanya, Sasuke yang masih terengah karena puncaknya menyerang bibir Ino tanpa ampun, menciumi setiap jengkal wajah cantik wanitanya.

"Kauhh benar-benar nakal! Ino-chan!" bisiknya, mengigit-gigit kecil cuping telinga Ino.

"Sasuhhh~!" Ino mengalungkan kedua tanganya pada leher Sasuke, mencium bibir pemuda itu yang dibalas dengan lidah Sasuke yang menyapu lembut permukaan bibir Ino, membuatnya mendesah kemudian dimanfaatkan Sasuke untuk memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut Ino.

Lidah mereka bertarung, satu tangan Sasuke menekan pinggang Ino untuk mendekat padanya, namun dengan posisi yang tidak menyakiti bayinya. Satu tanganya yang lain meremas-remas dada sintal yang hanya dia boleh menjamahnya bergantian.

"Hhhh~" Ino mendorong tubuh Sasuke begitu kebutuhan akan Oksigen mendesaknya untuk segera mengakhiri ciuman panas itu.

"Apa kau yakin dia sudah aman untuk kita ajak melakukan ini?"

Sasuke mengelus pelan perut Ino, tak dapat menahan rasa takjubnya ketika ia rasakan satu tendangan lemah di tempatnya mendaratkan tangan.

"Ino?"

Ino tersenyum, berdiri dari bawah ranjangnya untuk kembali berbaring menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dashboard ranjang, Diikuti oleh Sasuke duduk disampingnya memandang perut Ino dan Ino bergantian. Wajah tampan itu terlihat lugu dan lucu dalam waktu bersamaan.

Ino menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke dan menempatkannya pada perutnya, lagi satu tendangan yang masih lemah ia rasakan. "Ini yang tadi kurasakan di pesta Hinata dan Kiba! Tendangan pertama anak kita, Sasuke-kun!" Ino tersenyum, mengacak rambut prianya.

Anaknya?! Ya! Sebentar lagi clannya akan kembali terbentuk, ini bukan mimpi! Ada seorang Uchiha di dalam perut wanita ini!. Sasuke tak dapat untuk tidak tersenyum, mencium dahi, hidung kemudian bibir Ino. Ia benar-benar bahagia!

Sasuke menciumi perut Ino, meninggalkan gigitan kecil untuk menandai kepemilikannya, Ino mendesah tak karuan karena perbuatan itu. turun dan turun kemudian melepas satu-satunya penghalang yang menutupi bagian bawah Kunoichi penyembuh itu.

Sasuke masih menggoda Ino dengan hanya mneghembuskan nafas diantara kedua paha yang sudah ia posisikan sedemikian rupa.

"Sasuhhh!" protes Ino.

Senyuman jahil terlukis dari bibir pemuda raven itu, tanpa pikir panjang ia menikmati "hidangan" di hadapannya.

"Nghhh~ !"

"Sebut namaku, Ino-chan!" perintahnya kembali sibuk menggigit-gigit kecil "santapan" nya.

"Sasuuuhhh~ Ahhhh! Akuuh …"

"Cepat sekali kau mencapai klimaks!" ejek Sasuke yang menyudahi "acara" nya pada bagian bawah Ino.

Ino terengah, ingin sekali ia menendang pemuda ini sekarang juga. Huh~ tapi apa daya ia sudah benar-benar tak berdaya kali ini.

"Apa kau mau melanjutkannya?" Sasuke memposisikan dirinya di bawah wanitanya, ia sudah bersiap untuk melakukan penyatuan dengan Ino.

"Aku sudah tidak bernafsu!" ungkap Ino sebal, memposisikan kakinya agar tidak terangkat.

"Benarkah?"

**Blesss!**

Sasuke memasuki Ino dengan paksa, ia memulai aksinnya dengan pelan, memastikan Ino berada di posisi nyaman dan bayi mereka dalam keadaan aman karena aktivitas mereka malam ini.

"Ahhhh! Sasuhhh~ Hentiikh~~!"

"Nghhh! Akuh tidak akan berhenti!"

"Sasuhh keee…. Ahhhh~!"

Tempo permainan mereka semakin cepat, decapan bibir, lenguhan yang mengalun dari keduanya, decitan ranjang menjadi saksi malam pertama dimana mereka melakukan semua itu karena cinta. Karena mereka sama-sama menginginkan hal itu tanpa adanya paksaan dan sakit hati.

"Sasuuukeee hhhhh~!"

"Inooo … Ahhhh~~~~"

Keduanya mencapai puncak kenikmatan mereka, nafas yang memburu dan keringat yang membasahi tubuh tak menjadikan mereka ingin segera menyudahi kegiatan mereka.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Sasuke lembut membelai pucuk kepala Ino.

"Aku mengantuk!" keluh Yamanaka Ino manja, membuat Sasuke ingin tertawa melihatinya. Baiklah Uchiha sepertinya tuan putri ini harus segera di tidurkan! Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, melepas penyatuan mereka kemudian mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos keduanya.

"Oyasumi~ Sasuke-koi!"

Entah sadar atau tidak ketika mengatakan hal itu, nyatanya Sasuke benar-benar senang dengan panggilan baru untuknya itu. Ino menguap, mengerjap-ngerjapkan beberapa kali Aquamarine-nya dan tertidur.

Sasuke sendiri masih memandangi sosok cantik di sampingnya yang sudah terlelap tidur, tak dapat menahan sikap usilnya untuk menggoda ibu dari bayinya ia menjilat dan mengigit leher Ino, memberi kiss mark menandai bahwa Ino adalah wanitanya. Siapapun tak dapat merebut Ino darinya!

"SSaasuuh! Hentikan! Aku mengantuk!"

"Aku mencintaimu ….!"

…

Pagi menyapa Konoha, ketika akhirnya kedua Ninja itu terbangun dengan posisi masih berpelukan erat.

"Sasuke!" pekik Ino begitu menyadari bahwa lelaki itu masih berada di kamarnya, ayahnya! Oh tidak!

"Eunghhh~! Aku tidak tuli Ino-chan!"

"Bagaimana kau masih disini? Ini sudah pagi! Ayahku akan membunuhmu jika ….!"

**Bruaghhhhhhh!**

"A … Ayahhh!" pekik Kunoichi pecinta bunga itu begitu melihat siapa yang menerobos menghancurkan pintu kamarnya.

Ino buru-buru menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Sasuke yang masih bergemul dalam selimut mau tak mau harus bangun, Geez ! segel itu hanya berlaku sampai jam 4 pagi tapi ini sudah jam 7, alhasil hal yang tidak ia inginkanpun terjadi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak pria paruh baya itu, terlihat kilatan kemarahan pada mata Yamanaka dewasa itu.

"Inoichi-koi!" nyonya Yamanaka berhambur ke dalam kamar Ino, mendapati putrinya dan Sasuke dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Ia terkejut tapi berusaha untuk menguasai dirinya kemabali. "Yamanaka Inoichi! Keluar dari sini atau kau akan tidur di luar!"

"Kenapa aku? Harusnya kau mengusir pemuda Uchiha ini!"

"KELUARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Nyonya Yamanaka menarik kuping suaminya untuk keluar dari kamar putri kesayanganya. "Maafkan ayahmu, nak!"

**Braaghhhh!**

Kali ini Nyonya Yamanaka yang menutup pintu kamar Ino kencang.

"Aku akan menjadi istri seperti ibuku!"

Menatap Sasuke penuh arti dan kembali berbaring tidur. Sedangkan, Sasuke masih memandang ngeri pintu yang tertutup. Tak berani membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Yamanaka Inoichi setelah peristiwa tadi.

"Aku siap menjadi Suamimu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued . . .**

* * *

><p>Chapter ini special lemon, yah walaupun ga asem gitu dah . . .! jadi maklumi kalau alurnya cepet n ga ngefeel atau ga berasa romance dan semacemnya.<p>

Akan datang sosok penganggu kehidupan percintaan Sasuke dan Ino, lalu apa benar Shikamaru dan Sakura menjalin hubungan?

Tunggu Next Chapter ya … :D

Enjoy ^^

**#VALE**


	9. Karin

**Disclaimer : Naruto kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lain nya.

**Thanks a lot** untuk para reviewer dan yang telah fave&follow fict ini

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 : Karin<strong>

"Kau kenapa, pig?" Haruno Sakura baru saja memasuki ruang kerjanya yang ia bagi bersama Ino, gadis itu berjalan mendekati Kunoichi cantik yang sedang tersenyum-senyum sejak kedatangannya tadi pagi. ia memicingkan matanya curiga pada Ino yang tetap saja tak menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, mengambil tempat duduk tepat di hadapan Ino "Piggg!" pekiknya. Ino berteriak tak kalah keras karena keterkejutannya "Foreheaaadddddd!"

"Kau ini seperti orang gila saja! dari tadi aku memanggilmu tapi kau tak meresponku!" dengus Sakura kesal.

"Maafkan aku, hanya saja aku benar-benar bahagia!" Ino terkikik geli. Kembali memasukkan cookies cokelat ke dalam mulut mungilnya. Oh~ Ya Kami-sama … usia kandungannya baru saja menginjak 4 bulan tapi nafsu makannya benar-benar tidak mampu terkontrol, bagaimana bulan-bulan berikutnya? Apakah hamil membuat seseorang menjadi "mesin pemakan" seperti itu? Sakura bergidik ngeri, membayangkan bahwa dirinyalah yang berada di posisi Ino.

"Kenapa kau melihatiku seperti itu? Aku tau apa yang tengah kau pikirkan sekarang, jidat lebar!" Ino lagi-lagi terkikik geli "Tunggu sampai kepala nanas itu menghamilimu!" Ino tersenyum, mengedipkan satu matanya.

_Apa-apaan kau Pig?_

Rona kemerahan timbul pada kedua pipi Sakura, gadis itu benar-benar tidak mampu menyembunyikan rasa malu akibat perkataan Ino.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang tidak ku ketahui! Sejak kapan kalian berhubungan dekat? Huh?"

Selidik Ino. wanita itu kemudian merapikan beberapa kertas, tinta dan beberapa file lainnya yang berserakan pada meja kerjanya.

"Apa?"

"Kau mulai menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, jidat? Kalian itu sahabatku bukan? kau memacari rekan setimku! Jadi kau harus memberitauku sebelum semuanya mengetahui kabar kedekatan kalian?!" perintah Ino menggebu.

"Siapa yang mengharuskan?" ucap Sakura penuh kemenangan. Kunoichi nomer satu di Konoha itu melipat tangannya di dada, menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Aku yang mengharuskan!" sergah Ino. mendelik tajam, menggebrak meja. Ok kau mulai keterlaluan Yamanaka Ino.

"Ok! Ok! Kau menang pig! Aku tak mungkin membuatmu melahirkan sebelum waktunya!"

Ino menyeringai penuh kemenangan begitu Sakura menuruti kemauannya.

"Untung saja kau sedang hamil, pig! Jika tidak huh~"

"Jika tidak apa Saki~?" Ino melancarkan senyum jahilnya. Berdiri dari posisi duduknya berjalan mendekat pada Sakura. "Jadi?"

"Semua terjadi begitu saja, pig! Kau ingat saat Sasuke-kun di hajar habis-habisan oleh ayahmu, Shika-kun dan Chouji?"

Ino mengangguk, tunggu! Apa telinganya tidak salah mendengar? Shika-kun? hoh?! Sudah sejauh apa hubungan mereka hingga Sakura menggunakan sufiks "kun" untuk memanggil Shikamaru "Shika-kun?" tanya Ino, memperjelas apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

_Blush _lagi-lagi Sakura merona. "Berhenti bersikap seperti itu, forehead! Ekspresimu yang sepeti itu benar-benar menggelikan, Cepat jelaskan padaku!" perintah Ino. keturunan Yamanaka itu kini menarik kursi untuk ia duduk di samping Sakura.

"Euhm~ ya sejak saat itu kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, entah mengapa aku sangat nyaman melihatnya tertidur di sampingku saat itu?" gadis Haruno kembali melayangkan bayangannya pada saat mereka harus menjaga Sasuke beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia tersenyum lembut mengingat saat itu dengan Shikamaru yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

"Hehhh?" pekik Ino terkejut. Sakura yang seperti itu bertemu dengan Shikamaru yang seperti itu, akan menjadi seperti apa?

"Turunkan volume suaramu, Ino-pig!" delik Sakura "Aneh? Lebih aneh hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-kun!" ejek Sakura pada Ino yang dihadiahi Ino dengan pukulan pada dahi lebar Sakura menggunakan berapa kertas file yang ia gunakan sebagai kipas.

"Apapun itu! aku turut berbahagia untuk kalian, forehead! Apa dia baik terhadapmu? Apa dia meluangkan waktu untukmu, oh~ bagaimana gaya berpacaran seorang Nara Shikamaru, forehead? Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan seorang pemalas seperti Shikamaru akan berbuat apa ketika harus berkencan dengan gadis berisik sepertimu!"

"Berisik? Apa kau lupa bahwa kau lebih berisik dariku, pig?" Sakura memasukkan cookies milik Ino ke dalam mulutnya santai "Shika-kun selalu meluangkan waktunya setiap akhir pekan untuk makan malam denganku, ia kekasih yang luar biasa dan . . ." Sakura menggantungkan perkataannya, membuat Ino menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Dan dia telah merebut keperawananmu!" jawab Ino asal. Wanita itu tertawa terbahak.

"Hufft~" sakura menghela nafas. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Ha? Apa aku benar? Saki~?" kali ini Ino benar-benar terkejut. Padahal, tadi ia hanya menggoda Sakura saja. kalau memang benar itu berarti bahwa Shikamaru benar-benar tidak buta dengan hal-hal berbau dewasa seperti itu.

"Ahhh! Jangan membuatku malu Ino-pig!"

"Kapan itu terjadi? Kalian menggunakan pengaman, kan?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia sudah melamarku!"

"Eh?" apa-apaan ini, bagaimana ia tidak tau sama sekali mengenai hal sepenting ini? Batin Ino menjerit frustasi. Bagaimana bisa kedua sahabatnya menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini darinya? Ino mendengus kesal. Menyeruput jus tomatnya.

Sakura menunjukkan cincin yang melingkar pada jari manisnya, cincin emas bermatakan batu ruby "Kau yang pertama mengetahuinya, selain ayah dan ibu kami tentunya!" Sakura menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya, nampak raut kebahagiaan yang terpancar pada wajah manisnya.

"Sudah sejauh itu dan kalian tidak memberitauku?"

"Semuanya berjalan begitu saja, Ino-pig! Kami berpacaran 1 bulan dan dia melamarku! Ia tidak mau berlama-lama untuk menjalin hubungan, ia sudah mempunyai pekerjaan mapan sebagai orang kepercayaan Naruto, lalu apa lagi yang ia inginkan selain pendamping hidup?! Dan dirimu sendiri, Ino! Apa kau tidak mau menikah dengan Sasuke-kun? dia sudah benar-benar banyak berubah! Dan kini kau tengah hamil buah cinta kalian!"

Ino benar-benar bahagia dengan kabar ini. Kedua sahabatnya yang memutuskan untuk bersama dan akan mengikat janji sebagai suami dan istri itu membuatnya menginginkan hal yang sama, namun, ia masih terlalu takut untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju jenjang pernikahan bersama Sasuke, ia belum benar-benar yakin, ia takut Sasuke akan pergi lagi, takut jika ayah dari bayinya itu akan meninggalkanya begitu saja ketika ia mulai benar-benar mencintainya, pun jika dipaksakan tidak akan pernah bagus, bukan?

Ino menghela nafas panjang "Tidak sekarang, Saki~! Mungkin kau dulu!" Ino tertawa hambar, berusaha untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana jika kita langsungkan pernikahan bersama?" usul Sakura pada sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. membenarkan posisi rambutnya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan akibat pukulan ringan Ino pada dahinya tadi.

"Jangan membicarakan tentang kehidupanku, forehead! Aku sedang menginterogasi dirimu, jidat lebar! Kapan kalian menikah?" Ino mengalihkan arah pembicaraan.

"Kami belum menentukan kapan, aku harap aku segera menyusulmu untuk hamil supaya anakku bisa berjodoh dengan anak Sasuke-kun!" Sakura tertawa jahil. Membuat Ino mendengus kesal mendengar celotehan penuh harap Sakura "Tidak mendapatkan ayahnya, anakku harus berjodoh dengan anaknya, Pig!"

"Sakura~~~~~!" pekik Ino. mencubit kedua pipi Sakura gemas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memasuki ruangan Naruto dengan membawa beberapa lembar laporan yang diserahkan oleh anak buahnya, Ia membuka knob pintu begitu Naruto mengijinkannya masuk.

Ia terdiam sesaat begitu mendapati sosok yang ia sangat kenal betul duduk di hadapan Naruto yang tak kalah terkejut tatkala ia melihat sosoknya.

Sudah lama setelah perang berakhir mereka tidak pernah saling bertemu, dan kini di tempat ini mereka kembali dipertemukan.

"Sudah lama ya, Sasuke-kun!" sapa perempuan berambut merah, membetulkan letak kacamata yang membingkai matanya. Ia tersenyum, berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Sasuke yang masih terpaku.

"Ka . . . Karin!" ucap Sasuke terbata.

Bagaimana bisa wanita itu di sini sekarang?

Karin mengulurkan tangannya ramah, sepersekian detik tak ada balasan dari pemuda emo yang malah mengalihkan pandangannya pada sahabatnya yang menjabat sebagai Hokage di desanya itu.

Seolah mengerti dengan arti dari tatapan itu, Naruto mengembangkan senyum lebarnya "Seperti yang kau ketahui bahhwa Karin adalah kerabatku, Teme! Jadi dia akan tinggal disini dan menjadi bagian dari Konoha!" Naruto beranjak dari tempatnnya duduk, berjalan mendekata pada tempat dimana Sasuke dan Karin berdiri "Sambutlah jabatan tangannya, Teme!" perintah Naruto masih dengan memasang senyuman lebar.

"Oh~ Selamat datang Karin!" jawab Sasuke. Ia tak memandang gadis itu sama sekali "Aku ke sini untuk membawa laporan dari anak buahku, Dobe!" Sasuke menyerahkan laporan-laporan yang ia bawa, kemudian bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruangan kerja pemuda pirang jabrik itu.

"Kau sama sekali tak melihatku, Sasuke-kun? Apa ada masalah diantara kita berdua sehingga membuatmu bersikap dingin seperti itu padaku? Padahal kita pernah . . .!"

"Hentikan Karin!" potong Sasuke. Tak membiarkan Karin untuk menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Apapun yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua dulu, semua itu adalah hal yang terjadi di masa lalu. Tak ada gunanya untuk membahas semua itu sekarang. "Aku pergi, dobe!"

Naruto mengeryitkan dahinya heran. Ia tentu saja mengetahui tentang Sasuke dan timnya, tapi tentang sesuatu hal yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Karin, ia benar-benar harus mengetahui ceritanya!

"Ada apa diantara kaian berdua?" selidik Naruto.

Gadis itu tersenyum ceria pada Naruto, menepuk-nepuk pundak sang Hokage akrab "Kami rekan setim dulu, Naruto-sama!" celotehnya enteng, kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana ia duduk tadi, menyisakan Naruto yang hanya mampu berdiri terpaku, larut dalam pikirannya sendiri sebelum akhirnya memutar badan dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

"Selamat bergabung di Konoha, Karin! Kau akan mulai bergabung dengan Konoha Hospital besok, ini surat rekomendasimu!" Naruto menyerahkan secarik kertas pada wanita itu, menerimanya dengan senang hati. Oh tentu saja! bukankah ini impiannya? Bergabung dengan Konoha, dekat dengan orang yang ia cintai dan juga berusaha untuk mendapatkan kembali cinta pria itu. Karin tersenyum "Terimakasih, Hokage-sama! Saya akan bekerja sebaik mungkin untuk desa ini!"

"Jika ada kesulitan ataupun ada hal yang ingin kau tanyakan, temui Sakura-chan atau Ino-chan di sana!" perintah Naruto pada wanita yang juga mempunyai garis darah yang sama sepertinya "Apa ada yang masih ingin kau tanyakan?"

Karin menggelengkan kepalanya "Saya rasa sudah cukup Hokage-sama!"

"Kau boleh pergi!" perintah Naruto, menyunggingkan senyuman lebar dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Karin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hhhhh~"

Sasuke terengah-engah, menyeka keringat yang mengucur dari tubuhnya. Saat ini pria itu sedang berada di training ground milik keluarganya. Di saat kekalutan tengah melanda dirinya ia pasti akan mendatangi tempat ini untuk latihan atau sekedar mengeluarkan emosinya.

Jemarinya dengan cepat melepas satu per satu kancing pakaiannya, begitu sudah selesai ia membuang kasar pakaian yang penuh dengan peluh hasil dari pembakaran energy saat ia melakukan latihan tadi.

Ia mendudukkan tubuh lelahnya, bersandar pada pohon keyaki. Ia kembali menghela nafas panjang. Sudah beberapa kali dalam beberapa jam ini ia terus menerus melakukan "ritual" ini. Memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"_Sasuke-kun! Aku mencintaimu!" desah Karin di tengah kegiatannya mengocok dan mengulum bagian bawah tubuh Sasuke. "Mmpphhh!"_

"_Kk…Karinhh! Hentikan! Hhh~" seru Sasuke memerintahkan Karin untuk berhenti melakukan kegiatannya pada pusat nafsunya. Ia mengerang frustasi, ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya melakukan hal seperti ini, apakah Karin yang akan menjadi yang pertama untuknya?._

"_Aku tidak akan mengakhiri apa yang sudah kumulai begitu saja, Sasuke-kun!" senyumnya licik. Kembali berkutat dengan "adik" Sasuke._

"_Kaaaa Ahhhhhh!" jerit pemuda itu begitu cairannya keluar, tanda bahwa ia sudah mencapai titik puncaknya. Sasuke terengah, dadanya naik turun, memandang gadis di hadapannya dengan mata sayu._

"_See! Kau menikmatinya Sasuke-kun!" jelasnya. Kemudian memposisikan dirinya untuk memasukkan "benda" itu pada bagian terlarangnya "Shhhh! Kaaarinh~!"_

"_Ssssttt!" Karin membungkam bibir Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya "Cukup nikmati saja, sayang!" ungkapnya berusaha memasukkan milik Sasuke yang ukurannya lumayan cukup besar itu. "Ahhh~!" pekik keduanya begitu "benda" itu tertancap sempurna di dalam tubuh Karin._

"_Sssaaasuhhhhh~" _

"Karin!" desisnya. Ia tersadar dari mimpinya. Tak menyadari bahwa ada sesosok wanita yang telah duduk disampingnya saat ini.

"Karin?" mendengar nama itu di sebut oleh pria yang sejatinya adalah ayah dari anaknya membuat hati Ino perih. Wanita pirang itu menatap sinis pemuda Uchiha yang masih tidak menyadari kehadiran Ino disampingnya.

Karin? Oh tentu saja wanita itu adalah wanita pertama yang mendapat "kehormatan" untuk merasakan tubuh Uchiha sebelum dirinya, tentu saja seorang Sasuke pernah menaruh perasaan pada wanita itu! kenapa ia marah?! Itu hanyaalah masa lalu, bukan? Namun, Apakah Karin akan menjadi ancaman untuk hubungannya bersama Sasuke?

Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha membuang segala pemikiran bodoh itu dari otaknya.

"Sasuke!" lirih ia mengumandangkan nama pemuda itu. sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu menyadari kehadiran wanitanya.

"I … I … Ino-chan!" ucapnya terbata. Raut wajah tampan itu terlihat terkejut sebelum akhirnya bisa menguasai dirinya "Kau? Kenapa kau disini? Sejak kapan kau datang?"

"Aku tidak tau apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hingga kau tak merasakan keberadaan chakraku!" Ino tersenyum, menyandarakan tubuhnya pada pohon yang sama seperti Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya. Jemari lentiknya mengusap pelan perutnya.

"Tidak ada yang sedang kupikirkan, Ino-chan! Katakana padaku kenapa kau berada disini? Ini sudah larut malam!" terangnya.

"Apa aku tidak boleh menemuimu?" tanya Ino memandang Sasuke yang enggan untuk memandangnya. Entah mengapa melihat Sasuke seperti ini membuat perasaannya sakit. Tak seharusnya pemuda itu bersikap seperti ini padanya.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghela nafas panjang "Tapi ini sudah malam Ino-chan! Tidak baik untukmu dan bayimu berada disini!"

Bayimu? Ia memilih kata bayimu daripada bayi kita seperti biasanya? Apa yang berada pada pikiran pemuda ini?. Ino terpaku. Memandang tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Yamanaka Ino menarik nafasnya kemudian mengeluarkannya dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya dengan susah payah berdiri. Merapikan bagian belakang bajunya yang sedikit tidak rapi karena ia gunakan untuk duduk tadi "Aku pergi, Uchiha-san! Kurasa kau benar bahwa bayiku akan tidak baik-baik saja jika terus berada disini! Jangan forsir tenagamu dan beristirahatlah!" perintah Ino tanpa melihat pemuda yang masih dalam posisi terakhir kali ia lihat tadi. Kenapa ia masih saja perhatian pada pemuda itu? hah~? Kenapa?

"Maafkan aku Ino-chan!" desis Sasuke menatap punggung Ino yang mulai menjauh, tak ada niatan untuk mengejar wanita itu. apa saja yang akan ia katakan pasti akan menyakitinya, apapun yang akan ia katakan pasti Ino tak akan mempercayainya. Jadi ia membiarkan Ino pergi begitu saja. kembali memejamkan matanya berkutat dengan bayang masa lalu.

_Sakit? Kenapa rasanya sakit? Seolah terdapat luka lecet pada "benda"nya. Sasuke mengerang frustasi! Tentu saja! karena ini adalah yang pertama kali untuknya._

_Jadi, Karin memperkosanya? Ehhh? _

"_Kaaarinhhh, akuu …"_

_Sasuke buru-buru mencabut "benda"nya dari dalam tubuh Karin dan mengeluarkan semua cairanya di luar "Ahhhhhh~ hah . . .hah …" nafas Sasuke memburu, terbatuk dan tersengal ketika cairannya keluar._

"_Kenapa kau mengeluarkannya?" ucap Karin kecewa. Memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tak suka "Aku tak ingin menghamilimu!"_

"_Kau tidak mencintaiku? Kau tidak menginginkanku setelah aku memberikan semuanya padamu?"_

"_Aku bukan yang pertama untukmu, bukan? dan kau adalah yang pertama untukku! Kau memaksaku, Karin!" ucap Sasuke sinis kembali memakai pakaianya._

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

Saat Sasuke sibuk dengan lamunannya, sementara di tempat lain Ino sudah berada dirumahnya sekarang. Ia bahkan tak menyapa keduaorangtuannya saat memasuki rumah, menyisakan seribu tanda tanya pada dua orang dewasa di keluarga Yamanaka itu, terutama pria paruh baya, pemimpin clan sekaligus ayahnya itu.

Ino tetap berjalan menaiki anak tangga demi anak tangga, tak menggubris pekik suara sang ayah yang memanggilnya. Menutup pintu dan menguncinya rapat. Memberi segel pada kamarnya agar tak ada seorangpun yang mengganggunya.

Lelah, gadis yang kini telah bertransformasi menjadi wanita itu duduk pada ayunan yang terbuat dari anyaman rotan pada balkon kamarnya, dengan malas ia melucuti stocking yang membalut kedua kaki indahnya. _"Yamanaka Ino tidak akan pernah menjadi Uchiha Ino, selamat Uchiha Karin!"_

Inner Ino menjerit frustasi.

Seperti inikah rasanya cemburu itu? lebih sakit daripada saat ia harus berbagi dengan Sakura.

"Kau anak yang kuat, nak!" Ino berujar ketika merasakan tendangan lemah sang bayi. Tersenyum hangat memandang perut buncitnya "Setidaknya, ibu mempunyaimu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Saki~! Apa yang dilakukan perempuan itu disini?" pekik Ino pada sahabatnya. Ia baru saja datang ketika mendapati Karin keluar dari ruang kerjanya bersama Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura tajam, tak ingin menerima jawaban bohong sekecil apapun dari sahabatnya.

"Tenanglah~ Pig! Dia kesini untuk memberikan surat rekomendasi dari Hokage, mulai hari ini ia bagian dari Konoha dan bagian dari Rumah Sakit ini!" Sakura berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, meninggalkan Ino yang masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Pig?" raut khawatir Sakura menjadi, menyadari bahwa sahabat dan mantan rivalnya itu berdiri dengan raut pucatnya, Haruno Sakura kembali berlari menuju Ino "Pig!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Jidat!" senyumnya sinis.

Ia berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Memasukkan beberapa kue dango ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

"Kau pucat, baka! Ada apa? Apa ini tentang Karin?" tanya Sakura. Kunoichi merah muda itu berjalan mendekat pada sahabatnya, bergabung untuk menikmati santapan pagi yang dibawa Ino.

"Sasuke . . .!" ucapnya lirih namun masih dapat ditangkap dengan jelas oleh Indera pendengaran Sakura. Ino menghela nafas panjang. "Bayiku!" imbuh Ino lagi.

"Berbicaralah yang jelas, Pig!" perintah Sakura tak sabar. Kekasih Shikamaru itu mengusap lembut punggung tangan Ino untuk memberinya kekuatan dan rasa nyaman "Kau mempercayaiku, bukan?"

"Sasuke pasti sudah tau kedatangan wanita itu di Konoha, dan dia … dan dia … sikap dia berubah terhadapku, Jidat!"

Ino tak tau harus berbuat apalagi! Menangis? Rasanya air matanya sudah kering dan mood swing-nya tidak se-ekstrim bulan-bulan sebelumnya, jadi ia bisa kembali pada kepribadiannya, wanita tegar dan kuat tanpa mengandalkan air mata meskipun batinnya teriris perih.

Ia yakin bahwa pernah terjadi sesuatu diantara keduanya dulu, apa Sasuke juga pernah menyukai wanita itu? lalu apa kata 'aku mencintaimu' yang sering diucapkan pemuda itu padanya akhir-akhir ini? Omong kosong!.

"Jangan asal menuduh, Pig! Sasuke-kun tidak mungkin mencintai Karin, jika dia memang mencintainya lalu mengapa ia malah memilih menghamilimu?"

"Agar keberadaanya diterima dengan mudah di Konoha?!" jawab Ino asal, entah mengapa ia rasakan tendangan bayi pada perutnya terasa melemah dari pertama kali kemarin lusa, ada sesuatu yang tak beres pada dirinya. Dia tau itu, sampai akhirnya ia merasakan rembasan hangat diantara kedua pahanya, Darah!

"Sakiii~!" Ino menatap Sakura panik "Darah!"

"Pig~!"

Semuanya terasa gelap dan gelap, terakhir ia ingat adalah Sakura mendatangi tubuhnya yang sudah setengah tak sadarkan diri hingga akhirnya semuanya menjadi hitam dan gelap. Dan ia tak tau lagi apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya.

Yamanaka Ino pingsan.

…

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku harus menghubungi siapa? Paman Inoichi? Sasuke-kun? Naruto-sama atau Shika-kun?! Shika-kun! ya dia saja!" Sakura mengingit jarinya panik. Satu langkah salah maka ia akan menyesalinya di kemudian hari. Memilih untuk menghubungi Inoichi mengenai keadaan Ino akan berdampak pada hubungan Inoichi dan Sasuke yang akan semakin memburuk karena Inoichi pasti akan bertambah membenci pemuda yang telah menghamili putri kesayangannya.

Menghubungi Sasuke? Jika Ino terbangun, maka dia akan bertambah stress dan tertekan dan akhirnya . . . Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Ino dan bayi Uchiha bukan orang yang lemah, Sakura buru-buru mengusir pikiran jelek dari otaknya.

Naruto? ahh~ apa yang bisa diharapkan dari pemuda itu? Hokage yang menyimpan rasa suka pada Kunoichi keluarga Yamanaka itu akan murka pada Sasuke juga! bahkan dia pernah berjanji tidak akan memaafkan Sasuke lagi jika pemuda itu kembali menyakiti Ino.

Shikamaru! Kekasihnya adalah jawaban yang tepat selain itu ia dapat berdiskusi bagaimana sebaiknya ia bertindak untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, atau tidak memperburuk keadaan.

"Sakura!"

"Ya! Shishou . . .!" jawabnya terkejut mendengar Tsunade yang telah selesai menangani Ino.

"Dia akan segera sadar, untung saja bayinya kuat, aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa resep, kau pergilah untuk mengambil ramuannya! Shizune akan disini menjaga Ino!"

Shizune yang di sebut namanya mengangguk, tersenyum pada keduanya "Tenang saja! Ino-chan akan aman bersamaku!"

Gadis berambut pendek itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang tempat Ino terbaring, menarik kursi untuk ia duduki.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, kemudian berjalan keluar bersama wanita pirang mantan Hokage Konoha itu.

Kunoichi merah muda itu menghela nafas panjang "Apa dia benar-benar baik-baik saja, Shishou?" tanyanya.

Wanita pirang itu tersenyum "Tentu saja, dia wanita kuat dan bayi yang ada pada perutnya adalah keturunan Uchiha! Kau meragukan kekuatan mereka?" Tsunade tertawa. Mengeluarkan sebotol sake dari kantong bajunya "Ngomong-ngomong, dia sudah datang! Aku pergi ke ruanganku dulu!" Telunjuk Tsunade menunjuk pada sesosok pemuda dengan tampilan rambut nanasnya tengah berjalan mendekat pada mereka.

"Aku pergi!" Tsunade mengerlingkan matanya jahil membuat Haruno Sakura merona. Malu.

"Sakura-chan!" sapanya dengan nada malas, memandang balik punggung sang wanita penyembuh yang mulai menjauh "Ada apa dengan Tsunade-sama?" tanyanya.

Sakura yang ikut memandang pada direksi dimana sang 'guru' pergi hanya tersenyum, kembali memalingkan wajahnya pada pemuda Nara yang kini juga telah mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang kekasih "Ada apa? Apa yang telah terjadi pada Ino?" raut kekhawatiran mulai muncul di wajah malas pemuda itu.

"Dia mengalami pendarahan, terlalu banyak pikiran dan stress!" ungkap gadis musim semi itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya melewati Shikamaru untuk duduk di kursi yang berjajar di setiap koridor Rumah Sakit.

Shikamaru mengikuti kekasihnya. Duduk tepat disamping putri keluarga Haruno "Bagaimana bisa? Uchiha lagi?! Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan pemuda itu!" kilatan kemarahan muncul di mata pemuda itu, ia baru saja akan bangun dari posisinya jika saja tangan mungil Sakura tidak mencegahnya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya "Jangan! Kau ingin pig semakin tertekan? Jika paman Inoichi sampai tau, kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi Shika-kun?"

Kekasihnya kembali tenang. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi dan terlihat berfikir.

"Jika aku memanggil Sasuke-kun . . .! keadaan Ino juga tidak akan menjadi lebih baik! Karin sudah menjadi bagian dari Konoha dan bekerja di sini, Shika-kun?"

"Jadi dia cemburu?! Merepotkan! Benar-benar merepotkan!" dengus pemuda itu memejamkan matanya.

Sakura memandang kekasihnya sebal. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu sesantai ini menghadapi sahabatnya di dalam sana sedang 'menderita' dan terlebih karena gadis dari masa lalu Sasuke datang untuk mengganggu "Shika-kun!"

"Kau juga cemburu pada Karin?"

"Ehhh? Apaaaa?!" pekik Sakura tak terima.

Shikamaru membuka matanya. Tersenyum jahil pada sang kekasih "Aku bercanda!" ungkap Si jenius keluarga Nara "Bagaimana keadaan Ino dan bayinya?"

"Syukurlah mereka baik-baik saja, tapi jika keadaan ini terus berlangsung aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada calon penerus Uchiha di dalam perut Ino!"

"Banyak yang perlu diluruskan?! Mengapa kau tidak memanggil Uchiha saja kemari?! Tentunya pemuda itu bukan banci, bukan?" Shikamaru bertanya sinis pada sang kekasih. Menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya yang bertambah pada Sasuke pasca mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu telah menghamili sahabat yang harus ia jaga setelah kepergian sensei mereka.

"Jika Sasuke banci maka dia tidak akan mampu menyentuh Ino dan menghasilkan janin yang kini sudah berusia 4 bulan di dalam perut sahabatmu itu, Shika-kun!" bela Sakura tak terima dengan pernyataan Shikamaru mengenai rekan setimnya.

"Lalu apa kita juga akan menghasilkan bayi hasil dari hubungan kita kemarin?"

_**Blush!**_

Pipi Sakura terlihat merona karena perkataan sang Kekasih. "Shika-kun! kau ini! aku … aku ….!" Sakura tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku akan temui Uchiha dulu! Jaga Ino untukku!"

"Tapi kau tidak akan melukainya kan?"

"Aku akan mematahkan kakinya! Melukai wajah tampannya dan akan kubuat dia tidak bisa menghamili wanita lagi!" Shikamaru menyeringai jahil yang membuat Sakura menatapnya horror, benarkah Shika akan melakukan hal itu?

Shikamaru mencium dahi lebar kekasihnya. Berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku duduk dengan pikiran horrornya.

"Lakukan semua yang kau mau padanya, Shika-kun!" pekik Sakura. Tertawa menyadari kejahilan sang kekasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin tengah berjalan meninggalkan Rumah Sakit untuk menikmati makan siangnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12:30 ketika wanita itu melewati beberapa kelompok murid akademi yang mengerubungi sesosok pemuda emo yang ia tau betul itu adalah Sasuke.

Ia berjalan mendekat ketika akhirnya tatapan mereka kembali beradu "Kalian pergi dulu ya . . .!" ucap Sasuke lembut pada beberapa anak perempuan kecil yang mengerubunginya tadi "Baik paman!" pekik mereka riang berlari menjauh dengan menggenggam permen kapas pada tangan mungil mereka.

"Kau telah banyak berubah, Sasuke-kun! sepertinya kau telah siap menjadi seorang ayah!"

"Begitukah?" ujar Sasuke dingin. Satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa itu akan pergi sebelum akhirnya jemari Karin mencengkramnya erat "Apa aku punya salah padamu, Sasuke-kun?! jangan terus menghindar dariku!" teriaknya.

"Apa maumu, Karin?"

"Aku mau dirimu!" katanya, menghamburkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk pemuda Uchiha yang terdiam, mematung begitu saja "Kau mencintaiku, kau menginginkanku kan? Kau berusaha menjauhiku karena kau terlalu mencintaiku! Aku yang pertama bagimu dan diantara kau dan aku telah terjadi suatu hubungan, kau tidak boleh melupakan itu Sasuke-kun!"

"Hentikan semua omong kosong ini, Karin! Aku muak dengan segala hal yang terjadi pada masa lalu kita!" Sasuke tetap bersikap dingin. Mencengkram erat jari-jemari pada keduatangannya menahan emosi.

"Jangan membohongiku, Sasuke-kun! Kau masih mengingat semua yang telah terjadi diantara kita! Sasuke-kun . . .!" ucap Karin memelas pada pemilik Sharingan itu.

Sasuke tetap tak bergeming sebelum akhirnya ia membalas pelukan Karin, menumpahkan segala kesakitannya akan masa lalu. Tentu saja ia pernah mempunyai perasaan pada Karin, tentu saja ia tak bisa melupakan hal yang mereka lakukan pada masa lalu, tentu saja! Karena Karin adalah wanita pertama yang melakukan hal itu padanya. Kedua tangan kekar Sasuke meraup wajah Karin untuk bertemu pandang dengannya, tatapan mereka bertemu hingga Sasuke mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Mencium bibir merah sang wanita, hangat.

"Oh~ maafkan aku, telah menganggu keintiman kalian, Uchiha-san!"

Suara itu . . .

Sasuke buru-buru mendorong tubuh Karin pelan untuk menjauh darinya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada sosok tinggi dengan raut malas yang ia tau benar itu adalah Nara Shikamaru, sahabat Ino.

Ino?

Entah mengapa ia baru mengingat wanita itu sekarang, dadanya terasa perih. Bagaimana keadaan putri Yamanaka itu setelah semalam ia kecewakan? Dalam sehari ini dia tidak berusaha untuk menemui ibu dari calon bayinya, apa yang telah ia fikirkan.

"Shikamaru?" desisnya.

Karin memandang bingung. Baru saja Sasuke bersikap lembut padanya, namun dengan kedatangan pemuda Nara ini, mengapa sikapnya berubah?

"Sasuke-kun?"

Shikamaru memandang bosan kedua 'makhluk' dihadapannya. "Selamat kalian memang pasangan serasi!" ucap orang kepercayaan Hokage Konoha itu "Tadinya aku mencarimu untuk mengatakan sesuatu Uchiha! Tapi melihat kalian seperti ini, kurasa sudah jelas semuanya!" Shikamaru berjalan mendekati Sasuke, tangannya mencengkram erat kerah baju Sasuke "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu! Rasanya tidak ada lagi yang harus dipertahankan! Jauhi Ino!" perintahnya melepas cengkramanya disertai sedikit dorongan.

"Sasuke-kun? Ino? apa yang terjadi?"

"Nara!" Sasuke memanggil pemuda dihadapannya "Kau tidak bisa memisahkanku dengannya!" ujar Sasuke dingin melayangkan pukulan yang mengenai pipi Shikamaru.

_**Bughhhhh!**_

Shikamaru membalas pukulan Sasuke tak kalah kerasnya "Aku berhak melakukannya! Kau telah menyakitinya berkali-kali! Salahkan Ino karena ia terlalu bodoh untuk tetap mempertahankan anakmu, salahkan dia karena dia mencintai laki-laki sebrengsek dirimu!"

_**Buggghhh!**_

"Jangan dekati dia lagi jika kau menginginkan anak kalian selamat! Berada di dekatmu hanya akan menyakiti diri dan bayinya! Ingat bayinya! Bukan bayimu!"

Bayinya? Bayi kami!

Tubuh Sasuke limbung dan akhirnya terjatuh "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Shikamaru memandang sinis pemuda Uchiha itu "Masih peduli? Atau hanya akting?"

"Nara Shikamaru!" teriaknya penuh dengan kilatan amarah. Ia bangun dari posisi duduknya "Apa yang terjadi pada Ino dan bayi kami?"

Karin yang masih berada di tempat itu berdiri mematung, tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Jadi Sasuke akan mempunyai anak dengan putri Yamanaka itu? lalu bagaimana dengannya? Ia ke Konoha untuk lebih dekat dengan Sasuke dan membuat pemuda itu menjadi miliknya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak pernah menemuinya lagi, Uchiha!"

Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari keduanya. Karin membelai lembut punggung Sasuke, hal yang paling Sasuke ingat dan sukai dari wanita dari masa lalunya ini, kebersamaan mereka memang tidak lama seperti kebersamaan dengan para anggota Rookie 9 dan terutama Team 7, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri memang telah terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka.

Sasuke berteriak frustasi "Aku pergi! Jangan mencoba untuk mengejarku, Karin!"

"Sasuke-kun! kau tak bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja! apa benar yang dikatakan Nara, bahwa Yamanaka Ino tengah hamil anakmu?"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti, menarik nafasnya sesaat "Ya dia benar!" jawabnya dingin.

"Lalu mengapa kau tak melakukan hal itu padaku? Mengapa kau malah memilihnya?" Karin berucap sinis, berjalan mendekat pada Sasuke yang tak bergeming pada tempatnya "Kau mencintaiku! Kau tau itu! Kau mencintaiku Sasuke-kun!"

"Semuanya telah berubah Karin! Terimalah kenyataan!"

"Kenyataan bahwa kau mencintai wanita Yamanaka itu?! aku tau bahwa itu semua bohong Sasuke-kun! jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri! Bahkan kau masih mengingat peristiwa itu, ahh~ atau jangan-jangan saat melakukan hal itu dengan Yamanaka, kau melihat wajahku padanya!"

"Karin!" gertak Sasuke "Jangan membuatku untuk berbuat kasar padamu!" Sasuke segera pergi dari hadapan Karin, meninggalkan sosok berambut merah itu dalam ketidakpercayaannya.

"Sasuke-kun . . .!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahhh~"

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, Ino-chan!" Shizune tersenyum, membantu Ino untuk duduk bersandar pada dashboard ranjang Rumah Sakit. Ino membalas senyum Shizune ramah "Shizune-nee, terimakasih!" ucap pewaris clan Yamanaka itu, pandangannya lega ketika menyadari bahwa perutnya masih besar, tanda bahwa ia tak kehilangan anaknya.

"Seorang Uchiha akan kuat, tapi kau juga tidak boleh terlalu banyak pikiran dan stress Ino-chan!"

Ino mengangguk. Ia pasrah dengan apapun yang akan terjadi nanti! Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah keselamatan anak yang berada pada kandungannya, ia tidak mau kehilangan janin ini, sungguh jika nanti ia harus kehilangan Sasuke karena Karin ia benar-benar rela, tapi tidak dengan kehilangan bayinya.

"Baru saja Shizune-neechan memberitaumu agar tidak terlalu banyak berpikir tapi kau malah melamun dan aku yakin pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Ino-pig!" entah kapan datangnya Kunoichi pink ini, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada meja di samping Ino untuk meletakkan beberapa ramuan dan makanan yang ia bawa "Aku mengatakan pada ayah dan ibumu agar tidak mengkhawatirkanmu karena kau sekarang menginap dirumahku, aku tidak memberitau paman dan bibi karena aku tidak mau hubungan Sasuke-kun dan paman Inoichi menjadi lebih buruk!"

"Saki~~~, terimakasihh!" pekik Ino, sepertinya ia tidak seperti orang sakit karena semangatnya benar-benar kembali saat ini.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan!" dengus Shikamaru, berjalan memasuki ruangan tempat Ino dirawat dan duduk memposisikan tanganya untuk menjadi sandaran kepalanya. Matanya tertutup rapat untuk menyembunyikan amarah yang daritadi ia simpan pasca pertemuan tak disengajanya dengan Sasuke.

"Oh~ kau juga berada disini, tuan pemalas? Heh, forehead! Jangan-jangan kau disini untuk memamerkan kemesraan kalian!" Ino menatap sahabatnya penuh selidik.

"Karena Sakura-chan dan Shikamaru sudah berada disini, aku pergi dulu ya! Ino-chan jaga baik-baik kandunganmu!" Shizune tersenyum ramah pada Kunoichi cantik itu, memeluknya erat sebelum akhirnya keluar.

"Apa Sasuke tau keadaanku?" tanya Ino pada Sakura yang sekarang duduk pada tempat yang tadi ditempati Shizune, "Jangan beritau dia! Dia akan khawatir!"

Khawatir huh? Entah mengapa mendengar Ino berkata seperti itu membuat Shikamaru ingin sekali memukuli pemuda Uchiha itu, khawatir? Dimana pemuda itu sekarang, bahkan ia tak berusaha mencari keberadaan Ino!

Ia benar-benar tak habis fikir mengapa Ino mau berkorban dan peduli pada pemuda itu! lalu apa balasan Sasuke pada dirinya? Hanya rasa sakit bukan?

"Kau berisik, Ino!" keluhnya, berusaha membuat sahabatnya itu untuk tidak membahas segala apapun tentang Sasuke.

"Shika-kun!" ucap Sakura lembut pada kekasihnya yang membuat Ino terkikik geli karena melihat moment ShikaSaku dihadapannya "Pig! Apa yang kau tertawakan?!"

"Kalian lucu, hahahaha! Kau benar-benar lembut saat dihadapan Shikamaru, hahahah! Kau bukan jidat sahabatku!" tawa Ino tak henti-hentinya.

"Pig!"

"Kalian akan menginap disini, bukan?" Ino nampak antusias memandang kedua sahabatnya bergantian. Kunoichi itu tersenyum lega ketika sahabat pinknya menganggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum tak kalah manis.

"Terimakasih!"

"Sudah berapa kali kau mengucapkan hal itu, Ino?!" dengus Shikamaru, mengucek matanya malas. Pemuda itu berdiri kemudian berjalan pada ranjang Ino untuk duduk di tepi ranjang diantara Ino dan Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ino menatap Shikamaru aneh.

"Aku lapar, jadi berhentilah mengoceh Ino! kau, aku dan Sakura-chan makan bersama! Kau tidak kasihan pada bayimu? Huh?"

"Iya pig! Shika-kun benar . . .! hahaha . . .!"

"Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang aneh!" Ino memandang kedua sahabatnya aneh, menepuk dahinya dengan tangan kananya.

…

Ia masih saja tak ada keberanian untuk menemui Ino, meskipun ada perasaan dalam dirinya ingin sekali menemui wanita yang ia yakini sedang tidak baik-baik saja itu.

Sasuke menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang sudah terlihat sepi. Langkah kakinya membawanya menuju rumah kediaman Yamanaka, ia menengadahkan kepalannya, lampu kamar Ino bahkan tidak menyala, dimana dia? Seketika rasa kekhawatiran menyelimutinya. Bahkan, ia tak merasakan chakra Ino di rumah ini.

"Sasuke-kun . . .?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued . . .**

* * *

><p>Well, chapter ini kurang memuaskan u.u, bagaimana menurut kalian ? #plakk<p>

Wehhh sakit hati kalau jadi Ino, pengen tendang dan jambak Sasu Ayam jadinya ahahahhahaa.

Btw, semakin sedikit entry ff terbaru tentang Ino-chan ;( #miris, ayo dong pada bikin

Enjoy ^^

**#Vale**


	10. Sasuke

**Disclaimer : Naruto kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING!** _**Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lain nya.**_

**Thanks a lot** untuk para reviewer dan yang telah fave&follow fict ini

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 : Sasuke<strong>

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya pelan hingga kini ia berada di depan pintu di mana Hokage desanya berada, sekali lagi ia menghembuskan nafasnya keras untuk mengusir amarah yang membuncah di hatinya, ia tak bisa seperti ini terus, membiarkan Karin terus saja mengikuti dirinya, membiarkan ibu dari bayinya tersiksa dengan semua tingkah laku Karin. Ia tau benar bahwa Ino benar-benar sangat mencintainya, meskipun wanita itu selalu menghindar darinya, meskipun wanita itu tak pernah mau untuk menatapnya lagi, ia tau benar bahwa Ino sangat merindukannya.

Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi, pemuda Uchiha itu membuka pintu kayu berwarna cokelat ketika kemudian ia menemukan sosok Naruto tengah berdiskusi dengan Shikamaru. Hokage dan penasehatnya itu terlihat memandang Sasuke bersamaan, tak bergeming dari posisinya memandang pemuda Uzumaki dan Nara, Sasuke membalas tatapan keduannya dingin.

"Teme?! Tak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu?!" ujar Naruto, pemuda yang kini telah menggapai mimpinya untuk menjadi Hokage Konoha itu menghela nafas panjang, berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menghampiri Sasuke "Masuklah!"

Sasuke yang tak menghiraukan keberadaan Shikamaru itu kemudian mengikuti Naruto yang terlebih dahulu duduk di sofa, tempat dimana biasanya Hokage berdiskusi dengan beberapa tamunya.

Ia yakin dengan apa yang akan ia katakan mengingat bahwa ia sekarang berada di dalam satu ruangan bersama Shikamaru, orang yang notabene adalah sahabat Ino, kekasihnya.

"Ada apa Teme?" tanya Naruto, pemuda pirang jabrik itu kemudian mengikuti direksi dimana ekor mata Sasuke "menunjuk" Shikamaru. Sejurus kemudian putra dari Namikaze Minato itu paham kemana arah pembicaraan Sasuke nantinya.

"Kau boleh pergi Shikamaru, aku akan kembali menghubungimu ketika kesepakatan dengan Sunagakure telah tercapai!" ungkap Naruto pada pemuda Nara yang dengan sigap segera berdiri berjalan menuju pintu, pemuda nanas itu menarik knob pintu "Baiklah, saya pergi Hokage-sama!" ia menatap Sasuke tajam sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang kini hanya tinggal berdua di dalam ruangan besar itu.

"Ada apa, Teme?"

Butuh waktu sepersekian detik ketika akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan suara meskipun hanya dengan kata "hn" saja. pemuda itu terlihat berfikir keras.

"Usir Karin dari Konoha! Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini, Dobe! Aku tau dia mempunyai hubungan kekerabatan denganmu, namun tentunya kau tidak mau Ino tersakiti bukan? aku tau kau mempunyai perasaan pada Ino, dengan kehadiran Karin disini itu hanya mampu membuatku terus saja menyakiti Ino! aku tidak mau kejadian 2 bulan yang lalu itu terulang kembali hingga membuatnya masuk rumah sakit dan hampir kehilangan bayi kami!"

Tak terdengar apapun terucap dari bibir tipis pemuda Uzumaki, melainkan hanya suara hembusan nafas yang keluar dari hidung sang pemuda. Tak mendengar sahutan dari lawan bicaranya Sasuke meneruskan perkataannya "Karin adalah pengalaman pertamaku melakukan hubungan intim, Naruto! kau kira itu akan terlupakan begitu saja? saat itu aku masih benar-benar tidak tau apa-apa tentang hal itu, hingga Karin menyatukan tubuh kami berdua, aku tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa aku menikmatinya, namun ketika aku kembali ke Konoha dan memutuskan untuk kembali aku benar-benar ingin melupakan hubungan apapun yang terjalin antara aku dan Karin! Dan Ino telah mampu mengubahku sedikit demi sedikit, melepas dahagaku akan cinta, kami sangat bahagia saat itu namun kemudian Karin datang! Perasaanku bercampur aduk saat itu!"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar "Aku ingin berada disisi Ino dan bayi kami, Dobe! Meskipun aku tak pernah mengatakan ini tapi tolong bantu aku untuk bersatu kembali dengan Ino!" terdengar lebih lembut dan sepenuh hati, Naruto yakin benar bahwa Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh akan ucapannya, hal yang jarang bahkan mungkin tidak pernah sekalipun orang lain lihat dan dengarkan dari pemuda Uchiha itu.

"2 bulan lagi bayiku yang berada di dalam kandungannya akan lahir, aku ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka, selalu ada untuk melindungi mereka! Tolong aku, Naruto!"

"Aku tau Teme!" Naruto tersenyum kecut, menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya sejak kecil itu "Sebaiknya kau berbicara dengan Karin, daripada kau terus saja berlari menghindarinya, akan lebih baik kau selesaikan masalah diantara kalian berdua terlebih dahulu, masalah Ino, aku akan urus nanti!"

"Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Karin lagi, aku tidak mau menyakiti Ino lebih dari ini!"

"Percayalah padaku, Teme! Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa!"

Sasuke terlihat berfikir keras, memikirkan saran dari Naruto untuk berbicara dengan Karin. Sungguh ia sangat membenci hal ini, hal dimana ia harus berurusan kembali dengan Karin. Ia menghela nafas, mencengkram surai rambut raven miliknya dengan kedua tangan, menyalurkan rasa ketertekanannya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Teme!" ungkap Naruto memberikan semangat pada Sasuke yang dimatanya terlihat menyedihkan sekarang. 2 bulan sudah Ino menjauh dari Sasuke dan Naruto tau Ino tak bisa benar-benar jauh dari sahabatnya ini.

"Kau yakin semua akan baik-baik saja, Dobe? Ino mendiamkanku, membuang muka ketika bertemu denganku, bahkan Shikamaru tidak membiarkanku untuk berada di dekat Ino, saat aku diam-diam ke rumah Yamanaka, ayahnya tetap saja menolak kehadiranku! Posisiku benar-benar tersudut saat ini, Dobe! Aku tersiksa, aku merindukannya! Kau tak tau bagaimana rasanya ini!"

"Aku tau dan aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana berada di posisimu saat ini, Ino-chan juga merindukanmu kurasa, ia selalu mengkhawatirkanmu, meskipun ia membuang muka saat ia bertemu denganmu ia selalu meneteskan air matanya, percayalah dia masih sangat mencintaimu dan menginginkan kehadiranmu disisinya."

"Tapi . . ."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi, Teme! Pergilah!" perintah Naruto pada sang sahabat atau lebih tepatnya mengusir Sasuke dari ruangannya.

"Baik! Baiklah! Hokage-sama!" ucap Sasuke sembari beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, dengan kedua tangannya ia merapikan bagian belakang bajunya yang nampak berkerut karena posisi duduknya "Terimakasih telah mendengarkan ceritaku!"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dahinya berkerut terlihat aneh mendengar kata-kata 'terimakasih', 'tolong' dan semacamnya keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Menyadari ekspresi wajah sang sahabat yang seperti itu membuat Sasuke kembali memasang topeng stoic di wajahnya "Apa?"

Naruto menaikkan kedua bahunya, menggelengkan kepalanya masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Uchiha muda, sahabatnya.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, bukan? Ino dan Kazuki perlahan mampu mengubahku!" Sasuke melancarkan senyum tipisnya, kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan kerja Naruto, meninggalkan sang Hokage muda dalam kebingungannya.

"Kazuki? Sasuke tersenyum? Heh?" Naruto berteriak frustasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Segera setelah ia berbicara dengan Naruto, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha untuk menemui Karin. Naruto benar bahwa ia harus berbicara empat mata dengan Karin, ia tidak boleh hanya diam dan membiarkan Ino semakin menjauh darinya.

Mantap, Sasuke menyusuri koridor rumah sakit hingga tak sengaja ia bertemu Ino yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan kerjanya.

Tatapan mereka beradu, onyx dan aquamarine yang mengisyaratkan akan kerinduan kedua pemiliknya. Untuk sepersekian detik mereka berdiri mematung di tempatnya masing-masing.

"I . . . Ino-chan" ucapnya lirih.

Butuh waktu untuk Ino dapat menguasai dirinya, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia ingin sekali memeluk pemuda jabrik itu sekarang juga, ia mengumpat dirinya sendiri karena hormon yang menguasai dirinya kini menginginkan untuk berjalan kearah ayah dari bayinya. Ia baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya ketika sosok wanita berambut merah dengan ceria memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

Sasuke yang terkejut tentu saja hanya terdiam "Sasuke-kun! kau kesini untuk menemuiku?" Karin dengan riang melepas pelukannya pada pinggang Sasuke kemudian beralih untuk bergelayut manja pada lengan kekar Sasuke.

Tak terasa air mata Ino meluncur begitu saja melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, bahkan langkahnya terasa berat hanya untuk pergi dari situasi yang menciderai perasaanya ini ditambah dengan tatapan mengejek yang diluncurkan Karin padanya sukses membuat Ino tak mampu bergeming.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, tak pernah tega untuk menatap Ino seperti ini, ia membenci Ino yang lemah karena dirinya seperti ini, rasanya ingin sekali ia berlari dan memeluknya, namun apa daya?! Ia masih harus menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Karin sesegera mungkin jika ingin mendapatkan Ino kembali.

"Aku ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu, Karin! Pergilah ke kantin! Aku akan menyusulmu nanti!" ungkap Sasuke dingin pada Karin.

Mendengar hal itu tak ayal Karin begitu bahagia, dengan segera ia melepas pelukannya pada lengan Sasuke dan pergi meninggalakan pemuda itu ke kantin "Aku akan menunggumu disana!" ungkapnya ceria meninggalkan Sasuke yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Ino.

Uchiha muda itu berjalan mendekat pada tubuh mungil yang membawa keturunan Uchiha pada perutnya, jemarinya lembut membelai surai pirang milik Yamanaka Ino, menyibak helaian-helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah ayunya.

"Tunggu aku malam ini, aku akan menjemputmu! Apapun yang terjadi tolong percaya padaku Ino-chan! Aku mencintaimu! Berhenti menghindar dariku! Aku menyayangimu dan Kazuki!" Sasuke tersenyum, meletakkan tangannya pada perut Ino yang terlihat semakin besar "Ayah yakin kau juga merindukan ayah, nak!"

"Sasuke . . .!" tatapan Ino memelas, tak kuasa untuk menahan tangisannya.

"Jangan menangis! Aku harus segera menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Karin, setelah itu aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkanmu kembali, Ino-chan! Aku mencintaimu!" ungkapnya, dengan cepat ia mencium kening Ino dan berlalu untuk segera menemui Karin.

Mau tak mau wanita Yamanaka itu akhirnya tersenyum, rasa dahaga akan kehadiran sosok seorang Sasuke akhirnya terobati juga.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun!" ungkapnya lirih, segera berlalu untuk menuju ke ruang kerja Tsunade-sama.

…

Sasuke dengan mantap berjalan mendekati Karin yang tengah menyesap jus jeruk yang ia pesan, tangan kekarnya menarik kursi untuk ia duduk tepat di hadapan Karin, wanita itu tersenyum begitu menyadari bahwa Sasuke telah mengambil tempat duduk di depannya "Sasuke-kun" sapanya, menaruh kembali jus jeruk di meja setelah ia puas menghilangkan rasa hausnya.

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sasuke dingin, tetap memasang wajah stoic di raut tampannya. Meskipun ia sedikit tidak tega untuk menyakiti hati Karin, namun rasa cintanya terhadap Ino mengharuskannya untuk melakukan ini.

"Tentu saja! apa kau mencintaiku?" terdengar nada ceria yang keluar dari bibir Karin, tak mengerti apa yang akan dibicarakan Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Jika kau mencintaiku, tinggalkan aku! Biarkan aku bahagia dengan Ino juga anak kami yang akan segera lahir, Karin!"

"Tidak! Sasuke-kun! aku tau betul kau mencintaiku juga! Kau tidak mungkin melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi diantara kita berdua dulu!" kilatan kemarahan terpancar jelas di mata wanita itu, ia menggebrak meja, membuat beberapa pengunjung mengedarkan pandangan pada meja tempat dimana Sasuke dan dirinya berada. Ia benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehat, ia tidak mau kehilangan Sasuke! Tidak untuk menyerahkannya pada wanita Yamanaka itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Bukan kita! Kau tau benar aku tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi namun kau memaksa dirimu untuk melakukan hal itu padaku! Aku mempunyai perasaan padamu, tentu saja! kau yang pertama bagiku, bagaimana aku tidak mempedulikanmu?! Hiduplah berbahagia Karin! Lupakan apa yang telah kita lakukan di masa lalu!" ucap Sasuke, membelai punggung tangan Karin hangat.

"Sasuke-kun! kalau kau mau bersama dengan wanita Yamanaka itu, tak masalah! Kau bisa memperistri kami jika kau mau! Kau bisa mendapat banyak anak dengan mempunyai Istri lebih dari satu, kau ingin membangun lagi clanmu, bukan? aku bersedia meskipun hanya menjadi istri keduamu, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke lagi-lagi menghela nafas panjang, ia tidak pernah sedikitpun berfikir untuk mempunyai istri lebih dari satu, ungh~ istri? Sampai saat ini, Ino belum juga menerima lamarannya,padahal ia ingin sekali kunoichi itu manjadi miliknya, seutuhnya.

Jika ia harus mempunyai pasangan hidup itu adalah Ino, ia tidak ingin wanita lain selain Ino dan 'membuat' anak sebanyak mungkin dengan wanita itu, bukan wanita lain.

"Aku tetap tidak bisa, Karin! Kau pasti akan menemukan pria lain yang mampu mencintaimu dan kau cintai tanpa syarat, kau berhak untuk bahagia dan aku bukanlah orang itu!"

Karin menggelengkan kepalanya tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar "Tidak Sasuke-kun! kau harus menjadi milikku!"

"Jangan membuatku untuk berbuat kasar dan lebih menyakiti perasaanmu lagi Karin! Kau juga wanita, mestinya kau paham apa yang dirasakan Ino sekarang, dia sedang mengandung anakku, kau tak mungkin menyakitinya kan?"

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya "Kumohon . . .!"

Apa? Apa yang baru saja ia dengar? Sasuke memohon padanya? Kata-kata yang tak pernah ia dengar dari pemuda itu sebelumnya. Sebenarnya apa yang telah dilakukan wanita itu pada Sasuke?

"Aku . . . aku . . .!" Karin tak ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia segera berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, berlari meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

Hah~ Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuknya.

Setidaknya ia telah mencoba untuk menghadapi dan bertemu dengan Karin, mengatakan apa yang selama ini ingin ia katakan pada wanita yang telah merenggut 'keperjakaan' miliknya. Dan sekarang adalah waktunya untuk berbicara dengan calon ibu dari anaknya.

Dengan hanya memikirkan wanita pirang itu rasanya detak jantungnya menjadi tidak beraturan dengan sendirinya, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas hingga membentuk sebuah lengkungan, ia tersenyum! Yah! Yamanaka Ino nyatanya telah sukses merubah seorang Uchiha Sasuke menjadi lebih lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 6 jam berlalu dari saat ia bertemu dengan Sasuke tadi siang, waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul 7 dan itu artinya shiftnya di Rumah Sakit akan segera berakhir, itu berarti?

Tak terasa senyum mengembang di paras ayu milik kunoichi cantik Konoha itu, "Kau bersemangat sekali untuk bertemu dengan ayahmu, nak!" ia tertawa kecil begitu merasakan tendangan yang sangat aktif dari dalam perutnya.

"Jadi?"

"Uhm~? Apa forehead?"

Kunoichi berambut merah muda itu tertawa geli melihat ekspresi sang sahabat yang sedemikian rupa, Ino memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar gelak tawa Sakura "Puas?"

"Jadi, kalian berbaikan? Ahahaha~ aku sangat yakin kalian itu saling mencintai, tapi bodohnya Sasuke-kun menunggu waktu sampai 2 bulan lamanya untuk memberanikan dirinya menemuimu! Uhm~ aku bahkan memberikan salinan foto ultrasound terakhirmu padanya secara diam-diam!"

"Eh? Berani-beraninya kau, foreheaaaad!" teriak Ino kesal pada sahabatnya yang hanya disambut tawa renyah sang wanita Haruno, tak mempedulikan teriakan Ino ia bergegas untuk membereskan mejanya yang terlihat sangat berantakan "Apa?!"

"Dasar kau jidat lebar!"

"Dasar kau babi gendut!" ejek Sakura pada Ino dengan menjulurkan lidah, membuat perempatan terbentuk indah di dahi Ino.

Tanpa mereka sadari sejak tadi telah berdiri Sasuke yang memandang mereka dalam diam, nampak senyum tipis mengembang darinya, sepertinya dalam sehari ini Sasuke benar-benar telah banyak tersenyum.

'Pertikaian' antara kedua sahabat itu tidak akan berakhir jika saja suara dehaman Sasuke tidak menghentikan adu mulut mereka, untuk sepersekian detik mereka kompak memandang direksi dimana Sasuke telah berdiri.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" ucap Ino dingin, mood swings ditambah kekesalan pada Sakura yang telah mengatainya 'gendut' membuat Ino kehilangan semangatnya untuk bertemu dengan ayah dari bayinya.

"Sejak shiftmu berakhir 15 menit yang lalu!" Sasuke menunjuk jam yang tertempel di dinding "Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Sasuke memastikan bahwa Ino menjaga diri dan buah hati mereka dengan baik.

Ino memandang jam didinding, Sasuke benar, sudah lebih dari 15 menit ia beradu mulut dengan Sakura, untung saja ini tidak terus berlanjut sehingga menguras tenaganya yang beberapa saat lalu sudah ia isi dengan banyak sekali makanan.

Segera setelah bayi di dalam kandungannya lahir ia akan mengembalikan bentuk tubuhnya ke kondisi awal meskipun tidak akan sama, setidaknya sampai Sakura berhenti memanggilnya gendut.

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku Sasuke! Aku pasti menjaga diri dan anakku dengan baik!" ucapnya, menghela nafas dan segera menanggalkan _sneli_ yang sejak tadi membalut tubuhnya kemudian menggantungnya di dinding.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku akan membawa Ino kerumahku Sakura, kau bisa menangani kekasihmu dan orangtuanya, bukan?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino ke Sakura, meminta bantuan mantan rekan setimnya itu untuk memperlancar usahanya mendapatkan kembali hati Ino.

"Serahkan semuanya padaku, Sasuke-kun!" ucapnya ceria dengan mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Ino terlihat sebal melihat pemandangan ini "Siapa bilang aku mau mengikuti keinginanmu, Sasuke?" pelan ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari ruangan kerjanya, oh tentu saja ia harus melewati Uchiha muda yang menghadang jalannya.

Ia benar-benar tidak ingin untuk beradu argument lebih lama dengan ayah dari bayinya, ia hanya ingin segera pulang, kakinya sangat lelah, punggungnya terasa sangat sakit seiring bertambahnya berat badan sang bayi di dalam kandungannya.

"Aku pulang dulu, Saki!" ucapnya, memandang Sakura yang berdiri di belakangnya, kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke dingin "Menyingkirlah, Uchiha-sama!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" goda Sasuke pada Ino, ahhh~! Benar-benar pemuda ini, apa ia tidak tau betapa beratnya membawa 'beban' di dalam perut? Kakinya, punggung, bahkan terkadang perutnya terasa sakit.

"Aku ingin segera pulang, kumohon Sasuke!"

"Kurasa moodmu sedang buruk, Ino-chan!" ungkapnya, membelai lembut pucuk kepala sang Kunoichi muda, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk Ino.

"Kau harus ikut Sasuke-kun, pig! Masih banyak yang harus kalian bicarakan, jangan keras kepala demi bayi-bayimu!"

"Eh?" Sasuke dan Ino bersamaan memandang Sakura tak percaya.

"Haaaahahahah~ Selamat kalian memiliki 3 bayi di dalam kandungan Ino!"

"Apaa?" lagi-lagi Ino dan Sasuke dibuat terkejut dengan pernyataan Sakura.

"Setelah ku amati lagi hasil ultrasound terakhirmu, aku menemukan 2 bayi lainnya bersembunyi di belakang Kazuki-kun!"

"Kazuki?" tak sampai disitu keterkejutan Ino, sejak tadi nama itu mengusik pikirannya, ia alihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang terlihat tersenyum "Apa ada yang tidak ku ketahui?"

"Sepertinya aku harus menyiapkan nama lagi untuk kedua anakku yang lain!" Sasuke memandang Ino "Terimakasih Ino-chan!"

Blush, rona kemerahan menghiasi pipi putih sang ninja penyembuh, apa-apaan ini? jadi Sasuke telah menyiapkan nama untuk bayi mereka?

"Dan kau memberi tau Sakura terlebih dahulu tentang nama bayi kita daripada aku yang mengandungnya selama 7 bulan lebih ini? Huh~?!" Ino terlihat kesal, namun di dalam hatinya ia benar-benar merasa bahagia akan hal ini.

"Apa kau lupa bahwa kau selalu menghindar dariku selama 2 bulan ini, Nyonya Uchiha?"

Telak Ino tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia terdiam, satu tangannya mengelus perut besarnya dan tangan lainnya berada dipunggungnya yang terasa sakit. "Kau harus segera menikahiku, Uchiha Sasuke!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino terlihat menikmati cokelat yang baru saja dikeluarkan Sasuke dari lemari pendingin, di meja makan sudah tersedia banyak makanan kecil dan jus tomat favorit keduannya. Dengan memandang Ino yang seperti ini nyata-nyata mampu membuat Sasuke tersenyum dan kenyang, bagaimana tidak?! Telah banyak makanan yang dihabiskan ibu hamil ini padahal ia bilang ia baru saja makan.

"Apa? Jangan memandangku seperti itu! ini semua karena perbuatanmu! Sudah kubilang jangan terus-teruskan melakukan hal itu padaku!"

"Kau menyesalinya? Kau tidak bahagia memiliki mereka bertiga di dalam kehidupan kita?"

Ino terlihat cemberut, ia memandang perut buncitnya, meletakkan kedua tangan mungilnya pada perutnya yang kini merasakan tendangan-tendangan dari dalam _Maafkan ibu, ibu tak bermaksud untuk berucap demikian! Tapi kalian harus melihat ekspresi wajah ayah kalian ketika ibu memakan makanan ini!_

Sasuke menarik kursinya untuk lebih mendekat lagi pada Ino, ikut meletakkan tangan besarnya di atas perut tempat dimana ketiga Uchiha kecil berada "Ayah sudah tidak sabar menunggu kehadiran kalian!"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau menginginkanku melahirkan mereka sebelum waktunya?"

Demi Tuhan! Apapun yang dikatakannya selalu berakhir dengan membuat mood kekasihnya ini menjadi lebih buruk. Sasuke menyibak rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik Ino "Makan cokelatmu, kita harus bicara namun sebelum itu aku harus menunggu moodmu menjadi lebih baik, Ino-chan!"

"Maafkan aku, aku pikir aku terlalu sensitive unruk menanggapi semua perkataanmu, Sasuke-kun! aku hanya frustasi menghadapi persalinan yang semakin dekat, mengetahui bahwa aku akan melahirkan 3 bayi sekaligus, punggungku sakit, kakiku bengkak dan lihatlah bentuk tubuhku! Aku gendut! Kau tak akan menyukaiku lagi setelah ini berakhir! Aku tentu saja tidak pernah menyesali keberadaan anak-anak kita tapi . . .!"

"Ssshhh! Diamlah Ino-chan! Maafkan aku! Tidak seharusnya aku membebanimu seperti ini, maafkan aku karena butuh waktu 2 bulan untukku memberanikan diri untuk menemuimu, dan membuatmu hampir kehilangan bayi kita dengan keberadaan Karin! Aku tidak mungkin melupakan apa yang dia lakukan di masa lalu kami, tentu saja aku tidak pernah mencintainya, aku hanya mencintaimu Ino-chan! Maafkan aku!"

"Sasuke-kun . . .!" Ino membelai pipi pemudanya "Aku mengerti! Apapun yang terjadi diantara kalian itu hanyalah masa lalumu, aku tidak mungkin terus mencemburui masa lalumu, kau sekarang dan sampai nanti adalah milikku Sasuke-kun! Milikku dan anak-anak ini!" Ino tersenyum, mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke, meminta izin untuk lidahnya memasuki mulut Sasuke, hingga berakhir dengan ciuman-ciuman panas yang berakhir saat mereka membutuhkan pasokan udara.

Ino tersenyum "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun!"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Ino-koi!" Sasuke kembali melancarkan ciuman panasnya pada sosok cantik, ibu dari bayi-bayinya. Tangannya dengan nakal meremas-remas dada sintal Ino yang bertambah besar karena kehamilannya.

"Eunghhh~ Sasuuh . . . hh… hentikanh!" Ino meminta di sela ciuman-ciuman yang dilayangkan Sasuke padanya.

Sasuke tersenyum jahil, melepaskan ciumannya dan menjauhkan tangan nakalnya dari dada Ino.

"Dasar mesum!" ejek Ino menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke.

"Hanya denganmu! Selama hanya denganmu itu tidak menjadi masalah kan, Ino-chan?"

"Ya … Ya … Ya … nikmatilah sebelum anak-anak kita lahir dan kau tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak nanti!" ungkap Ino geli, membayangkan bagaimana akan kerepotannya mereka berdua saat anak-anak mereka telah lahir nanti.

"Jadi namanya Kazuki?!" tanya Ino kemudian.

Sasuke mengangguk "Kita baru mengetahui jenis kelamin salah satu bayi kita, aku rasa Kazuki akan lahir terlebih dahulu daripada kedua adiknya mengingat hanya dia yang selalu nampak ketika pemeriksaan berlangsung"

Ino mengangguk, tersenyum pada ayah dari bayinya. Entah, sudah keberapa kalinya dalam sehari ini ia dibuat tersenyum oleh Sasuke, yang pasti kini ia benar-benar bahagia.

"Aku akan menemui Ayahmu besok! Aku harus melamarmu secara resmi, bukan? sejak kau menginginkanku untuk menikahimu!"

"Kau serius?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti bercanda Ino-chan?" tanya Sasuke. Pemuda itu membelai hangat perut Ino. "Aku juga sudah menyiapkan tempat tinggal baru untuk kita tinggali, mengingat kau benar-benar ketakutan untuk mendiami tempat ini saat itu!"

Ino membulatkan matanya demi mendengar perkataan Sasuke baru saja "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya! Aku tidak masalah untuk tinggal di tempat ini!."

"Aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko jika tiba-tiba hantu ayah, ibu dan anggota keluargaku keluar tiba-tiba untuk menemui menantu dan cucu-cucu mereka!" canda Sasuke yang sukses membuat Ino melancarkan cubitan yang mendarat tepat di pinggangnya.

"Aww~! Sakit! Iyaa … Iyaa! Ampuun Ino-chan!" keluh Sasuke namun dengan gelak tawa yang sama sekali tidak menggambarkan karakter dingin dan sombongnya.

"Sasuke-kun! Terimakasih banyak!"

"Simpan rasa terimakasihmu untuk nanti, Ino-chan! Aku mandi dulu, habiskan makanan-makanan ini! aku tidak mau ketiga bayiku kelaparan di dalam sana!"

"Iya Otou-san!" ujar Ino mengeluarkan suara seimut mungkin, yang disambut dengan tawa Sasuke yang berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Ino memandangi perutnya _hahaha~ kalian bahagia? Ibu juga bahagia mendengar bahwa ibu memiliki kalian bertiga di dadalam, baik-baik di sana sampai kalian bertemu ayah dan ibu, ya?! _

…

Inoichi menatap Sasuke tajam, setelah 2 bulan berlalu mengapa pemuda ini berani menampakkan batang hidungnya di hadapannya?

Tak dapat menahan emosinya, pemimpin clan Yamanaka itu mendaratkan pukulan keras pada pipi pemuda Uchiha yang akan segera menjadi menantunya itu.

"Ayah/Inoichi!" teriak Ino dan ibunya bersamaan.

"Sebaiknya kau membahagiakan putriku dan tidak pernah membuatnya menangis jika kau tidak ingin berurusan denganku lagi!" ucap pria berambut panjang itu. tatapannya melunak ketika ia memandang putrinya yang nampak shock dengan perlakuannya pada Sasuke.

"Kau bisa memegang janjiku, Yamanaka-san!"

"Ayah~!" Ino menghambur ke dalam pelukan sang ayah "Terimakasih!" ucapnya tak mampu untuk menahan air mata yang merembas dari kedua aquamarine miliknya. Inoichi yang akhirnya telah siap untuk melepas putri kecilnya itu tak ayal juga ikut meneteskan air matanya, layaknya ayah-ayah lainnya yang mau tidak mau harus melepas putrinya untuk dinikahi pemuda yang akhirnya menjadi teman hidup putrinya.

Pria itu sadar bahwa ia tidak boleh bersikap egois, apalagi Sasuke telah membuktikan kepadanya bahwa ia bukan seorang pengecut dengan datang kehadapannya meski ia tau seorang Inoichi adalah sosok pria yang sangat overprotective pada putrinya, meskipun dulu ia pernah koma karena pukulan seorang Inoichi, meskipun ia selalu mendapatkan tatapan benci darinya toh nyatanya berkali-kali ia tetap berusaha untuk selalu ada untuk putri kecilnya.

Lagipula Ino sekarang tengah mengandung bayi Uchiha, clan yang tidak boleh dianggap remeh sedikitpun, harusnya ia senang menjadi bagian dalam 'membangun' kembali Uchiha clan, darah Yamanaka dan darah Uchiha bersatu, bayangkan akan seperti apa cucu-cucunya nanti?! Pasti sangat hebat, pasti cantik dan tampan seperti kedua orangtuanya.

Yamanaka Shion tersenyum hangat, ia menghampiri calon menantunya "Selamat datang di keluarga kami, nak! Anggap kami seperti orangtuamu sendiri!"

Sasuke yang notabene merindukan sosok seorang ibu itupun mau tak mau membalas senyum Yamanaka Shion tak kalah hangat "Terimakasih Kaa-san!"

Shion mengangguk "Sebaiknya kau lepaskan pelukanmu pada putri kita Inoichi-koi! Lihatlah kakinya benar-benar bengkak, biarkan dia duduk! Ino-chan, duduklah!"

Mendengar perkataan istrinya itu Inoichi lantas melepas pelukannya pada Ino, ia membantu putrinya untuk duduk kembali di dekat Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja?! maafkan aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan lukamu Sasuke-kun!" ucapnya, mengusap darah segar yang keluar dari sudut bibir Sasuke akibat pukulan telak dari ayahnya.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkanku Ino-chan! Aku pantas menerima ini dari ayahmu, setidaknya aku telah mendapat ijinnya untuk memilikimu seutuhnya!" Sasuke tersenyum pada Yamanaka muda di sampingnya.

Ino mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum "Aku juga ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada ayah dan ibu" Ino menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Selamat karena kami akan memberi kalian 3 cucu sekaligus!"

Tak ada sahutan dari kedua pasangan paruh baya itu, mungkin karena terlalu shock jadi mereka membatu seperti itu sekarang yang membuat Ino dan Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Aku tau ayah dan ibu bahagia, namun tak dapatkah kalian memberikan kami selamat atau sesuatu yang lain daripada mematung seperti itu? ahahhaha~" Ino tertawa terbahak melihat ekspresi kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau bercanda Ino-chan?!" tanya sang ayah yang telah berhasil menguasai emosinya.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda? Tadinya kukira Sakura bercanda akan hal ini namun setelah kuamati lagi dan kurasakan chakra dari dalam perutku, aku tau bahwa Sakura benar! Aku adalah calon ibu dari bayi kembar tigaku!" Ino berujar bangga, senyum nampak selalu menghiasai raut rupawannya.

"Selamat nak!" Yamanaka Shion memeluk putrinya erat.

Tak ada ekspresipun yang ditunjukkan oleh Inoichi, namun di dalam hatinya ia benr-benar merasa bahagia mendapati kenyataan bahwa sebentar lagi putri kesayangannya akan memberikannya 3 cucu sekaligus.

"Yang pertama akan kami beri nama Kazuki!" terang Ino pada kedua orangtuannya.

"Kau sudah mengetahui jenis kelaminnya?" Tanya Inoichi pada Ino, nampak antusias dengan berita ini.

"Setiap aku memeriksakan keadaan mereka hanya Kazuki yang menampakkan diri pada kami, kedua adiknya terlalu pemalu hingga tidak menunjukkan keberadaan mereka sampai pemeriksaan terakhir Sakura 'menemukan' keduannya! Aku berharap satu diantara mereka adalah perempuan sehingga aku bisa mendandaninya nanti, ayah! Tapi aku akan kasihan padanya, aku yakin Sasuke-kun akan menjadi ayah yang overprotective seperti Yamanaka Inoichi!" terang Ino yang mendapat ekspresi beragam dari ketiga orang lainnya yang berada di ruangan keluarga itu.

Sasuke yang mendengus kesal, Inoichi yang mau tidak mau terkekeh geli dan Yamanaka Shion yang tersenyum mendengar pernyataan sang putri.

"Ino-chan! Aku yakin semua ayah di dunia ini akan bersikap sama seperti Ayahmu! Tak terkecuali diriku!"

"Namun kau harusnya merasakan bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu nantinya, kau juga pernah mengalami penolakan dari ayah!"

"Masih terlalu cepat untuk memikirkan hal itu Yamanaka Ino! mereka bahkan belum lahir!" Sasuke mendengus kesal, namun itu malah membuat Ino tertawa puas. Menggoda Sasuke adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan baginya karena disitu ia akan menemukan diri Sasuke yang sebenarnya meskipun tanpa ia menggoda pemuda itu pun ia bisa melihat diri Sasuke sebenarnya, tanpa topeng stoic yang ia kenakan.

"Hahaha! Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun!" goda Ino pada calon ayah yang terlihat masih kesal karena ucapan wanita itu tadi "Mmuaachhh!" Ino mencium pipi pemuda itu kilat, tak peduli di sana ada ayah juga ibunya.

"Ino-chan! Jaga sikapmu!" Inoichi menatap putrinya dengan helaan nafas panjang, berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang mulai akan meletup lagi pada pemuda Uchiha, walaupun ia sendirfi tau bahwa putrinya yang memulai semua ini.

"Dia calon suamiku, Ayah!" elak Ino, lagi-lagi terkekeh geli karena berhasil mengerjai Ayah dan calon suaminya.

"Jadi bagaimana rencana pernikahan kalian? Akan kalian laksanakan seperti apa? Setelah kalian menikah apa kalian akan menempati kediaman Uchiha?" Tanya Shion pada Sasuke dan Ino, berusaha untuk mengalihkan kejahilan Ino dari Inoichi dan Sasuke.

"Kami tidak akan menempati kediaman Uchiha yang lama karena aku sudah membangun kediaman baru untuk Ino-chan dan anak-anak kami! Kalian tidak perlu khawatir karena aku akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya pada Ino-chan dan anak-anak kami! Masalah pernikahan . . . kami belum memutuskan waktu dan konsep seperti apa yang akan kami pakai nanti!"

Inoichi nampak berfikir keras "Segera laksanakan upacara pernikahan kalian! Kurasa akan lebih baik ketika bayi kalian lahir, kalian menyambut mereka sudah dalam ikatan suami-istri yang sah!"

Shion tersenyum, tanda bahwa ia setuju dengan ide yang dikemukakan Inoichi tadi "Tidak perlu pesta yang besar, cukup mengundang teman-teman satu akademi kalian dulu dan beberapa teman kalian dari desa lain juga para tetua, ibu rasa sudah cukup!"

"Aku setuju dengan ide ayah dan ibumu, Ino-chan! Jadi bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Aku akan memikirkannya nanti Sasuke-kun, ayah, ibu! Terimakasih karena ayah dan ibu benar-benar peduli pada kami meskipun apa yang kami telah perbuat mencoreng nama baik kalian!"

Mood swings lagi! Ino menangis lagi, Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, menarik Ino dalam pelukannya "Kontrol emosimu, Ino-chan!" bisik Sasuke, menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang mengalir dari mata indah Yamanaka Ino.

"Eum~ apa kalian sudah sarapan? kurasa cucu-cucuku sedang lapar sekarang! Ayo ke ruang makan! Ibu sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu, Ino-chan! Sasuke bantu kekasihmu yang manja itu untuk berdiri!"

Sasuke tersenyum pada calon ibu mertuanya yang terlebih dulu meninggalkan ruangan keluarga untuk menuju ruang makan yang disusul oleh Inoichi kemudian, Oh! Jujur saja ia sempat takjub dengan Inoichi yang nampaknya telah mulai bisa menerima kehadirannya sebagai calon suami, juga calon anggota keluarga baru di dalam keluarga Yamanaka.

"Ayo!"

Ino mengangguk kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dibantu oleh Sasuke. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya mendapatkan cuti dari tempatnya bekerja sampai usia bayi-bayi mereka menginjak 2 bulan. Namun, dengan 3 bayi yang harus ia rawat Ino masih berfikir apakah ia akan kembali bekerja lagi, ia tentu saja tak ingin meninggalkan bayi-bayinya sendirian tanpa pengawasan darinya maupun Sasuke yang akan sibuk mengurus para ANBU.

Dengan 3 bayi berada di dalam kandungannya tak ayal membuat langkahnya terasa berat, namun dengan sabar Sasuke menuntunya. Pemandangan yang akan berbalik 180˚ jika Sasuke masih memelihara sikapnya yang dulu.

Ino benar-benar bersyukur akan hal ini, Ia tersenyum cerah, mencium dengan cepat bibir pemudanya.

"Ino-chan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apakah kau bahagia, Sasuke-kun?" tanya kunoichi cantik itu pada calon suaminya yang kini baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, tetesan air dari rambutnya yang basah, abs yang terbentuk sempurna di perutnya ah~~ Yamanaka Ino, oh tidak! Uchiha Ino benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan pemuda itu.

Sasuke menyipitkan onyxnya begitu menyadari bahwa sang calon nyonya Uchiha itu tengah menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Ia tertawa geli kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Ino yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dashboard ranjang.

"Mengagumiku?" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Ino, mebuat bulu kuduk Ino serasa berdiri semua.

Rona kemerahan seketika menghiasi wajah cantiknya, bagaimana tidak jika kau harus dihadapkan dengan pemuda yang kau cintai, pemuda itu bertelanjang dada dengan wangi maskulin yang mnguar dari tubuhnya yang terbentuk sempurna.

Saking malunya Ino menutupi wajahnya yang merona dengan kedua tangan "Sasuke-kun!" protesnya pada pemuda rupawan itu "Jangan terus-terusan menggodaku!" perintahnya manja.

Sasuke sendiri hanya tertawa terbahak, menarik Ino yang tengah malu-malu ke dalam pelukannya, meskipun pemuda itu tengah bertelanjang dada nyatanya Ino tetap merasakan kehangatan yang tercipta dari pelukan itu.

"Aku sangat bahagia hari ini Ino-chan! Dari kabar kita akan mempunyai 3 bayi dalam satu kurun waktu yang sama, kau yang memaafkanku, Ayahmu yang mengijinkanku untuk menikahi putrinya, aku benar-benar sangat bahagia Ino-chan!" ungkap Sasuke pada Ino. erat emuda itu memeluk tubuh Ino, mendaratkan kedua tangannya pada tempat dimana ketiga bayinya berada "Ayah menanti kehadiran kalian!"

Sasuke mengelus lembut perut besar Ino, menngecupnya beberapa kali kemudian mencium bibir ranum ibu dari bayi-bayinya "Terima kasih Ino-chan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued . . .**

* * *

><p>Yeahhhh! I'm back! Uchiha is back! Terimakasih untuk PM dan Review yang menginginkanku melanjutkan UCHIHA ini :D, nah chapter 10 sudah di update dengan yang manis-manis, Juga kabar Uchiha kembar 3 akibat terlalu seringnya SasuIno melakukan itu saat kandungan Ino masih muda (?), laluu enaknya di selipin Konflik apa lagi ya? xD<p>

Mungkin chapter ini terlalu Rush ya?! Maklumi baru kepegang sih, chapter depan diusahain lebih bagus deh , hehehe.

Masalah Karin yang 'memperkosa' Sasuke itu, hahaha! Itu ide datang saat aku inget manga lama Aki Sora, jadi kepikir buat yang cewek deh yang nyosor ke cowok duluan hahaha. Ampuni aku mpo' Karin!

Oh bagaimana menurut kalian jika aku membuat MinaIno? LOL . . . tapi aku juga super duper suka ma super crackpair semacam ini hihihi, ampuun tante Kushina! Tapi rasanya nyerah deh kalau bikin cerita berkonflik, pengennya yang fluffy, sederhana tapi manis gitu hihihi. Ahh ya sudahlah! Tolong tinggalkan Review agar aku bersemangat melanjutkan tulisanku ini hahaaha #modus

Enjoy ^^

**#VALE**


End file.
